


По разбитым стёклам

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Character Study, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Canon, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Стены содрогнулись от оглушающего взрыва.Очнувшись в больнице, в светлой и уютной палате, Майкрофт несколько часов молчал, не реагировал на врачей, смотрел в потолок и думал, а существовал ли вообще тот черноглазый загадочный мальчишка, опоивший и совративший его? Или это было порождение его больного воспалённого разума, затуманенного одиночеством и болью?В любом случае, с того дня он никогда не ощущал себя в безопасности и знал, что за этим взрывом рано или поздно последует ещё один.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 3





	1. Падение

_2005 год._

**_М_** айкрофт Холмс мрачно смотрел на ночные улицы тихого Дрездена через стекло панорамного окна Гевандхауса. В комфортабельном номере по-королевски роскошного отеля было тихо и темно — Майкрофт не стал включать свет то ли из-за усталости, то ли от нежелания погружаться в яркое сияние хрустальных люстр и белого праздничного интерьера. Темнота успокаивала и дарила временное забытье; воздух прогревал искусственный камин, превращая чужую комнату в похожую на его собственную. Только там, дома, камин был настоящий, и в воздухе пахло имбирным печеньем, а не мятным освежителем. 

В кармане пиджака в очередной раз завибрировал телефон. Майкрофт даже не потрудился его достать и прочитать сообщение, и без того было очевидно — Шерлок. Его основная головная боль. В проявлении своей привычной нетерпимости ко всему и всем. Требовательный капризный ребёнок, не привыкший признавать чужие права и интересы. Как же это изводило!..

Майкрофт устало прикрыл глаза, ощущая тягучее давление в висках, и напряжённо выдохнул. В плотной рубашке стало душно, воротник неприятно сдавливал и очень хотелось выпить. В горле начало першить, Майкрофт закашлялся и развернулся, подумывая о баре, и вздрогнул, наткнувшись взглядом на молодого помощника, протянувшего ему стакан с янтарным сияющим напитком. Судя по запаху — дорогой и качественный виски. Неплохой выбор, очень даже. 

Недовольно поджав губы и сухо кивнув, Майкрофт взял из чужих рук бокал и отвернулся к окну. О молодом помощнике (чьём-то там родственнике, брате, свате) он успел позабыть, как только имя Шерлока высветилось на экране телефона. Юноша, конечно же, был идеально выдрессирован для своей работы (блестящее образование, умение себя вести, идеальные родословная и биография, приятная внешность), но сейчас он нарушал границы чужого личного пространства. Майкрофт этого не любил, пусть даже виски пришёлся очень кстати. 

Телефон завибрировал снова, и Майкрофт раздражённо достал его, открыл смс, прочитал и включил авиарежим. А после, почувствовав внимательный и долгий взгляд в спину, натянул на лицо выражение вежливого изумления и обернулся.

— Юноша, — позвал он, обратившись к любопытному помощнику. — Юноша, подойдите.

Молодой человек смутился, его лицо зарделось, и он неспешно подошёл ближе. Майкрофт окинул его внимательным взглядом: идеально выглаженная белая рубашка (на манжете справа едва заметное пятно от синей шариковой ручки), пошитый по фигуре костюм, на брючине шерсть от корги мистера Шульца, темный галстук с едва заметной зацепкой (кто-то неумело надевал зажим), невысокий, предпочитает лёгкие виды спорта, на пальце потёртое обручальное кольцо, правое плечо на пару миллиметров выше левого — искривление, будут сильные боли в будущем, брови и ресницы подкрашены, вероятно, гей, а очки носит для имиджа, а не из-за плохого зрения.

Ничего нового. Ничего необычного.

— Да, мистер Холмс? — тихо спросил он. Голос низкий, приятный, произношение чистое, идеальный английский. Ну просто ручной хорёк, так и хотелось почесать за ушком. 

— Юноша, а вам не кажется, что вы нарушаете моё личное пространство? — спросил Майкрофт. — Я в своём номере, а что тут делаете вы? 

— Вы сказали, что плохо себя чувствуете, — напомнил тот. — И поэтому покинули банкетный зал. Я решил удостовериться, что с вами всё хорошо, это мой долг. Пошёл с вами, а вы... не возражали. 

Майкрофт оценивающе глянул на юношу, не скрывая насмешки, затем ядовито улыбнулся и процедил:

— А опоздали вы сегодня на встречу с мистером Шульцем тоже из-за чувства долга?

Щеки юноши вспыхнули румянцем, и Майкрофт удовлетворённо прищурился. Ещё один представитель неразвитус гомо сапиенс виновато и стыдливо склонил перед ним голову. Это повторялось каждый раз, Майкрофт даже со счёта сбился: сначала к нему приводили «молодых и многообещающих», а потом они убегали, поджав хвосты, потому что не выдерживали ни темпа жизни Майкрофта Холмса, ни его требовательного характера. Этот, казалось, тоже вот-вот готов капитулировать куда подальше и как можно быстрее. 

— Простите, — тихо произнёс он и сложил руки перед собой, ну точно нашкодивший школьник. — Этого больше не повторится, сэр. 

— Вы бесполезны, — холодно припечатал Майкрофт, наморщил нос и сделал большой глоток виски. — Бесполезны. Надеюсь, что «Агнец» Фон Краузе вам хотя бы запомнился, потому что завтра вы напишите заявление об отставке.

— Фон Краузе? Но это же подделка.

Майкрофт поперхнулся виски, закашлялся и во все глаза уставился на наглого помощника. Тот зарделся ещё сильнее, отвёл взгляд и виновато перебрал руками. Он был, если подумать, даже немного привлекателен: черноглазый, со светлой ровной кожей, молодой и стройный, но, к сожалению, помимо картинки в нём ничего не было. Бестолковая пустышка, непонимающая, что Фон Краузе — гений современного искусства! И его картина, изюминка на выставке зала «Альбертинум», просто не могла быть подделкой, потому что её привёз сам художник!

— Запах... он другой, а цвета неестественные для Фон Краузе, — пояснил юноша, хотя Майкрофт ничего не спрашивал. — Если честно, я подумал, что он просто не решился везти оригинал! 

Помимо картинки в этом юноше ничего не было... Или было?.. 

Майкрофт отставил бокал на низкий светлый столик, заинтригованно хмыкнул и обошёл молодого человека по кругу. Тот сжался смущённо и испуганно, и Майкрофт решил проявить поистине королевскую любезность — проявить толику любопытства. 

— Не молчите, — распорядился он. — Поясните подробнее.

— Мой отец всю свою жизнь интересовался живописью, — пояснил юноша, оживился и даже начал активно жестикулировать. — И он пытался создавать копии известных произведений. Только ради интереса, вы не подумайте ничего плохого! Он учил меня копировать мазки, различать цвета, тона и полутона, анализировать стиль каждого конкретного художника, а когда мы были на выставках, он водил меня в реставрационные комнаты, и я вдыхал запах материалов... Здесь таких запахов нет, а цвета... 

— Имя, — требовательно произнёс Майкрофт.

— Ричард Финч, — удивлённо ответил юноша, словно поразившись тому, что мистер Холмс успел забыть его имя. Майкрофт, если честно, не запоминал его изначально.

— Ричард, значит... — повторил Майкрофт, хмыкнул, подхватил свой бокал и сел в глубокое светлое кресло. — Смелое утверждение, Ричард. Очень и очень смелое.

Он плеснул в бокал ещё немного виски из стоящей рядом бутылки, достал из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил прямо в комнате, не стесняясь ни молодого помощника, ни возможной системы фиксации дыма. Ричард обернулся к нему, немного подумал и ответил уже смелее:

— Добродетель, которая противится грядущему злу, называется храбростью, сэр.

Майкрофт замер, поражённый столь дерзким ответом. Затем выдохнул, пришёл в движение и сбил пепел во второй бокал.

— Сколько вам лет, Ричард? — спросил он, заводясь сильнее. 

— Мне двадцать восемь, сэр.

— Двадцать восемь... А уже столько гонора и дерзости, Ричард. Отвратительно, — заключил Майкрофт, поджал губы и раздражённо стукнул бокалом с виски о поверхность стола. — Вы отвратительны.

Напряжение и злость накатывали изнутри, обжигая волной негодования, которое Майкрофт охотно сбрасывал на своего помощника. _Шерлок, снова Шерлок и опять Шерлок_! На этот раз он решил испортить не только вечер брата, но и его репутацию. Снова это унизительное демонстративное непослушание, снова шёпот среди его ближайших помощников. У Майкрофта Холмса брат-наркоман, брат-безработный, брат-ошибка, брат-проблема, брат-почти-самоубийца. И, тем не менее, брат родной, младший и любимый, пусть последнее Майкрофт отрицал даже наедине с самим собой и называл заботу о Шерлоке своим «долгом». Пусть даже сердце предательски ныло каждый раз, когда сигналил телефон, и Майкрофт до дрожи в ногах боялся услышать холодное и отстранённое: « _Случился передоз_ ». 

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Майкрофт, ощутив накатившую слабость, и устало потёр лоб. — Я вёл себя с вами непозволительно грубо. 

— Я могу чем-то помочь?.. — спросил Ричард и взволновано свёл к переносице тонкие брови.

— Только если вы знаете охранника музея мадам Тюссо и можете замять скандал с моим... знакомым, обвинённым в воровстве, — с иронией и уже без злобы ответил Майкрофт. Теперь он ощущал только бесконечную усталость. — Чтобы не было ни обсуждений, ни заметок в газетах, ни сплетен за спиной.

Ричард чуть вскинул брови, став внезапно подвижным и эмоциональным, после чего достал из кармана телефон, полистал пальцем экран и поднёс к уху.

— Привет! — довольным голосом поприветствовал он и улыбнулся, словно тот, кому он звонил, мог его увидеть. — Слушай, твой дядя всё ещё трудится в музее? Отлично! А не мог бы ты связаться с ним и шепнуть, что они не так давно задержали кое-кого, кого надо тихо и срочно отпустить? Да! Это дело самой... — Ричард сделал театральную паузу, выдохнул и заговорчески прошептал: — _государственной важности_! Честь страны, имя королевы — всё зависит от этого человека! Он наш агент. В смысле, чей? Ты забыл, где я работаю? Вот именно. Спасибо! Англия тебя не забудет!

Ричард скинул звонок, с самым счастливым выражением лица глянул на Майкрофта, словно ожидая реакции или похвалы. А Майкрофт, всё ещё поражённый этим незатейливым « _Англия тебя не забудет!_ », внезапно рассмеялся едва ли не до слёз. Напряжение моментально отпустило его, стало легче дышать, и замешательство, отразившееся на лице Ричарда, даже показалось ему очаровательным. Уже даже вероятный скандал с Шерлоком не казался ему чем-то страшным и неприятным. На душе моментально стало легко.

— Прошу прощения, если принял шутку за не шутку и влез не в своё дело, — добавил Ричард, — но скандала теперь точно не будет. Вашего знакомого отпустят, я уверен.

— Спасибо... Спасибо, Ричард, — произнёс Майкрофт, изумлённый такой игрой помощника, и ослабил тугой узел галстука. — Редко кому это говорю, но вы... меня удивили.

— Приму за комплимент. — Ричард улыбнулся и изобразил вежливый полупоклон. 

Майкрофт напрягся и впился в юношу внимательным и цепким взглядом. 

— Простите?

На мгновение, буквально на секундочку, ему показалось, что это был... подумать страшно, _флирт_! Голову тем временем приятно повело, в ногах ощущалась тяжесть. Майкрофт размял шею и поёрзал в кресле. Он снова глянул на Ричарда, который, не теряя времени даром, собрал документы на его столе в ровную стопку, выровнял и аккуратно расположил на самом краю. А он был весьма, весьма неплох. Молодой, красивый, опасный в своей откровенной невинности. Приоткрытые влажные губы, ровная спина, подтянутая крепкая задница... Майкрофт тряхнул головой, отвёл взгляд и усиленно отогнал от себя все эти мысли. Подобного он не позволял себе очень и очень давно. В конце концов, он не одно из тех животных, которыми были некоторые его подчинённые. Соблазнять сотрудников — моветон! К тому же, секс только отнимает силы и время.

Вместо этого Майкрофт решил занять себя более полезным делом — принялся расстёгивать застёжку отцовских часов, передавивших запястье. Та никак не поддавалась, пальцы дрожали, сознание вело, в глазах двоилось, и внезапно его руку мягко перехватили. Ричард, окружённый туманной пеленой, медленно опустился на одно колено, осторожно прикоснулся тёплыми пальцами и развернул руку Майкрофта запястьем к себе. Он неспешно, нарочито медленно расстегнул браслет его часов, и Майкрофт на мгновение задержал дыхание. Он смотрел на юношу, сидящего у него в ногах, назойливые мысли приятно обволакивали его сознание. Казалось, что в комнате стало жарче, даже рубашка неприятно прилипла к телу. 

Ричард бросил на него несмелый томный взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц и положил руку на колено Майкрофта, вызвав у него лёгкую приятную дрожь. Как давно у него не было ничего подобного? Как давно он не позволял себе близость и секс? Очень давно. _Очень..._ где-то в прошлой жизни. И сейчас каждое прикосновение сопровождалось мелкими разрядами тока, вспыхивало цветами и красками, возвращалось в давно забытые греховные мысли. А Ричард, словно подыгрывая им, этим самым мыслям, скользнул пальцами по внутренней стороне его бедра, неумолимо приближаясь к ширинке, и Майкрофт почувствовал, как в паху предательски заныло. 

Вокруг стала клубиться тьма — она сползалась из уголков комнаты, приближалась, готовая сожрать их, и Майкрофт видел её даже в глазах Ричарда, видел вокруг себя. Как в тумане он видел лицо молодого помощника, молодое и чистое, опороченный грехом лик ангела. Прямо как на той картине... « _Агнец_ »! Он был красив, наивен и невинен... чудесное дитя, свернувшее с праведного пути. Тонкие светлые пальцы ловко расправились с пряжкой ремня, игриво потянули молнию его ширинки вниз, и Майкрофт, словно со стороны, а не наяву увидел собственный член, обхваченный чужой тёплой ладонью.

Что-то было не так. Что-то не так — он чувствовал, но ничего не мог сделать, потому что во все глаза смотрел на сидящего между его ног Ричарда, чувствовал его волнительные прикосновения и задыхался собственными стонами. Это было... слишком хорошо. Но что-то было не так. Майкрофт знал, как действует на него алкоголь, помнил, как умеет контролировать себя, но теперь его тело было чужим, тяжёлым и неправильным, а эрекция казалась... неестественной.

— Что вы мне подмешали? — с трудом спросил Майкрофт и сел ровнее, чтобы заглянуть в пугающую пучину чёрных глаз помощника.

Но Ричард не ответил. Вместо этого он подался вперёд, приоткрыв соблазнительный рот, и обхватил губами чужой член, сомкнул их прямо на влажной головке и качнул головой. Майкрофту показалось, что внутри него разгорается пожар. Невинный юноша, идеально красивый, произведение искусства, его девственные чистые губы, в его взгляде полная покорность, подчинение, бездна греха и покаяния. Перед глазами всплыла картина. Нет, все картины — святые и не святые с их строгими осуждающими лицами, с венками на головах, кровавыми слезами, расстрелянные из десятков луков и по сей день упрекающие во грехе всех смотрящих на них. Этому юноше точно больше не придётся целовать Христовы ноги — он грешил и был испачкан, опорочен, он использовал свои губы абсолютно неподобающе.

Майкрофт закрыл глаза и огромным усилием воли заставил себя отогнать все эти мысли. Он оказался в пустой комнате, узкой и небольшой, тёмной и с толстыми стенами —защитные «подвалы» его Чертогов. Самым сложным было отключиться от ощущения тела и перебороть слабость, вызванную напитком, который дал Ричард. _Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох_. Он же — Майкрофт Холмс, который может противостоять даже чудовищу Эвр, что уж там до секса и наркотика! Надо только стремительно и резко нанести удар. Собраться, подготовиться.

Майкрофт словно по сигналу вынырнул из Чертогов, распахнул глаза, решительно схватил Ричарда за плечи и грубо оттолкнул его от себя. Он встал на ноги, пошатнулся, комната поплыла перед его глазами, но он устоял, и посмотрел на успевшего встать на ноги перепуганного помощника. 

— Кто вас нанял? — спросил Майкрофт. — Что вы мне подмешали?

— Что? — Ричард возмущённо и обиженно, едва ли не со слезами на глазах посмотрел на него. — Я думал, вам нравится! 

— Не дурите мне голову, — предупредил Майкрофт. — Вы что-то подмешали в виски!

— Да вы просто перепили! — всё так же обиженно возразил Ричард, стараясь сдержать дрожь и тяжёлое дыхание. — Секс есть секс! Я просто соблазнял вас!

— Значит, по-хорошему не хочешь, — процедил сквозь зубы Майкрофт. Он в пару шагов преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, грубо схватил Ричарда за руку и, сделав захват, развернул его к себе спиной. Выверенным движением он грубо уткнул Ричарда лицом в поверхность стола.

— Чего вы добивались?! — требовательно спросил он. — Чего, спрашиваю?! Отвечайте!

Тьма снова обступила их. Тьма клубилась, тьма шептала, тьма звала, поднималась из глубин его души и памяти тяжёлыми клубами, и Майкрофт существовал отдельно от своего тела. 

— Этого и добивался! — отчаянно закричал Ричард и, попытавшись вырваться, толкнулся бёдрами назад, вжавшись в ширинку Майкрофта.

И этого было достаточно. Сознание отключилось, словно кто-то повернул тумблер. Майкрофт рухнул в бездну, старую, хорошо знакомую, но забытую во имя всеобщего блага. Он помнил и видел — тёплые губы на члене, стоны удовольствия, заваленный на стол бессовестный грешный мальчишка. Такой покорный, желанный, слабый. Майкрофт уже не помнил и не контролировал себя, когда выворачивал руку Ричарда, приказывая не ёрзать, а после срывал с него брюки. Волна неземного удовольствия прошибла током, Майкрофт словно умирал и воскресал, он уже не был собой. Он был кем-то другим, ужасным и пугающим, но значение имели только резкие и быстрые фрикции. _Ещё, ещё и ещё, сильнее, быстрее, громче._

Он пришёл в себя, когда уже сидел в кресле. Голова кружилась, комната переворачивалась вверх тормашками, а к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Тело было ватным, слабым и подрагивающим после жадного животного секса. Почувствовав очередной приступ тошноты, Майкрофт встал и по стеночке, шатаясь, дошёл до туалета, где его тут же вырвало. Умывшись и сполоснув рот, он немного пришёл в себя, распрямился, сфокусировался на своём помятом отражении и поправил брюки. На нём был презерватив — когда, бога ради, он там оказался? Ответы мог дать только один человек, и Майкрофт на слабых ногах вернулся в зал.

Его молодой любовник вовсе не был похож на жертву. Он лениво распрямился над столом, натянул брюки, застегнул их и лениво размял шею. Только после этого он глянул на Майкрофта и залился краской. 

— Мне так стыдно, мистер Холмс, — виновато прошептал он. — Я так себя обычно не веду. Это всё алкоголь, я выпил в зале, да и вы...

Майкрофт не слушал. Мотнув головой, он потёр виски и поморщился от пробившей их боли. Может, он тоже просто перепил? И перенервничал из-за Шерлока?..

В кармане пиджака завибрировал телефон. Телефон, который Майкрофт ставил на авиарежим. Дрожащей рукой достав его, Майкрофт глянул на высветившееся имя и ответил. 

— Да? — тихо спросил он.

— Сэр, это Уильям Джонсон. Только что на окраине Лондона было обнаружено тело Ричарда Финча. Он мёртв уже более суток! А вы, насколько я знаю, улетели сегодня с ним в Дрезден. Сэр, с вами кто-то другой. Я не могу дозвониться до Смита и его людей. Где вы?

Майкрофт похолодел. Он поднял взгляд на одевающегося Ричарда, в ушах загудело сильнее, голова стала тяжёлой, а телефон выпал из его руки.

— Ричард... — позвал он. — Кто...

Стены содрогнулись от ужасного оглушающего взрыва. Лицо Ричарда, изумлённое и испуганное — вот что Майкрофт запомнил до того, как чёрная вспышка обратила мебель в щепки и осколки, а его самого смело обжигающим горячим ветром. 

Когда Майкрофт пришёл в сознание, он не понял, где находится. Лежит на спине или на животе, мёртв он или жив. Наверное, жив, потому что через протяжный и надоедливый звон в ушах он разобрал гул сирен. Всего-то пара секунд и Майкрофт обратился в сплошную боль: рёбра ныли, челюсть разрывало, словно её превратил в осколки боксёр-психопат. Воздух был едким и тяжёлым, обжигающим химическими запахами. Майкрофт закашлялся и тут же пожалел об этом — рёбра заболели так, что он закричал. 

С трудом заставив себя перевернуться (оказалось, он всё же лежал на животе), Майкрофт приподнялся и увидел, что всё вокруг белое и окутанное чёрным дымом. Он был в ванной комнате, ведущий в неё дверной проём перекосило. Пол был вздыблен, стены искривились, вокруг были стёкла, обломки умывальника, мебели. В ушах, не переставая, звенело, всё ныло, болело, и с огромным усилием Майкрофт заставил себя подняться на ноги. 

Правая штанина была разорвана, кожу украшал уродливый ожог. Лицо, руки, шея — всё было в порезах и ссадинах, дышалось тяжело, на языке осел пепел, а потолок, превратившись в искорёженный сломанный конструктор, издал странный звук. 

Первый шаг дался тяжело, второй уже легче. Майкрофт пробирался сквозь обломки, вязкий мусор, и вышел в искорёженное разорванное помещение, которое когда-то было светлой и уютной комнатой. На полу, среди пыли, пепла, ворох обломков лежало неестественно перекрученное тело. _Ричард_. Майкрофт приблизился к нему, упал на колени и тронул за плечо безжизненное тело. Перевернул и вздрогнул от пробившего его холодного ужаса.

Тот же костюм — пятнышко от ручки на манжете, зацепки на галстуке, шерсть на штанине, но... абсолютно другое лицо. Светлые волосы и брови, тонкие черты, выдающиеся скулы. Это был не Ричард. Точнее, это, скорее всего, и был настоящий Ричард Финч, чьё тело нашли в Лондоне. Но как он оказался здесь?..

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Неужели не разбился? Стоп, ведь Майкрофт выронил его после последнего звонка... Голова заболела ещё сильнее. Майкрофт достал телефон дрожащей рукой, открыл сообщение и увидел краткое:

« _Поздравьте меня, мистер Холмс, поздравьте меня_ ». 

Губы задрожали. Майкрофта впервые за долгие годы охватила паника. Он не успел прийти в себя, как получил второе сообщение:

« _Я знаю, что вы сделали. Вспоминайте, мистер Холмс, вспоминайте_ ».

Майкрофт почувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Внезапно его подхватили чьи-то сильные руки.

— Сэр, сэр! — услышал он знакомый голос. Вокруг стоял дым, стены со смежной комнатой больше не было — её смело; всюду суетились пожарные и врачи. 

Майкрофта подняли, и только тогда он увидел того, кто его звал. Уильям Джонсон, один из ответственных за его безопасность.

— Вы звонили... — сказал Майкрофт, пока перепуганный Джонсон выводил его из того, что осталось от номера после взрыва, и вёл по задымлённому коридору. Глаза слезились, горло царапал кашель. — Сказали, что тело настоящего Финча нашли...

— Что? — голос Джонсона дрогнул, он нахмурился и ответил: — Я не звонил вам, сэр. У нас было небольшое ЧП. В нашу машину врезались какие-то подростки, мы выясняли...

— Что?.. — Майкрофт остановился, оттолкнул от себя руку Джонсона и его снова повело. Они уже были на улице, но от свежего воздуха стало лишь хуже. Майкрофт наклонился, и его снова вырвало, на этот раз на собственные ботинки. 

Что-то было не так. Майкрофт усиленно думал, анализировал. Сначала было смс от Шерлока, в котором он уверял, что ничего не сделал и даже подозревал в подставе брата. А ведь на самом деле: как легко было подставить его, обвинить и задержать, чтобы выбить Майкрофта из колеи и заставить покинуть банкетный зал, подняться в номер. Заменить помощника, подсунуть отравленные наркотиком виски, сбавить бдительность. Отвлечь охрану аварией, сымитировать звонок и почти прямо заявить — смотри, Ричард-то не настоящий. Устроить взрыв, рассчитав всё так, чтобы Майкрофта не убило, подменить тело лже-Ричарда. И всё ради...

— «Агнец»! — выдохнул Майкрофт и распрямился. Он осмотрелся по сторонам: вокруг было столько машин с мигалками, словно съехались все полицейские города. — Все спецслужбы тут! И пока они заняты здесь, в «Альбертинуме» совершается грабёж!

— Откуда вы знаете?.. — ошарашенно спросил Джонсон.

— В смысле? — Майкрофт чуть не задохнулся воздухом от изумления. 

— Слышал по радио: Фон Краузе закатил истерику! Сказал, что привёз в «Альбертинум» оригинал своего «Агнца», а теперь там висит подделка.

 _Всё ради грабежа. Отвлекающий манёвр._ Манёвр, о котором Майкрофту даже рассказали, а он ничего не понял. Манёвр, в который почему-то, по какой-то причине, вовлекли именно его. 

— Отследи этот номер! — распорядился Майкрофт и протянул Джонсону свой разблокированный телефон.

— Но это номер вашего брата...

— Выше!

— Здесь сообщения только от Шерлока.

Майкрофт вырвал телефон из рук Джонсона, сфокусировал взгляд, но сообщений и правда не было. Его снова повело от гнева, боли и обиды. _Его унизили. Растоптали_. Недавний сексуальный акт теперь казался настоящим насилием, цинично совершённым над ним, как и вовремя надетый презерватив, как бережно положенный в карман телефон, как подмененное тело, как и травмы, полученные от взрыва, как и перепачканная собственной рвотой одежда, как и наркотик, обнаруженный в крови. 

_Унизили._

Унизил призрак, чьё лицо не попало ни на одну из камер слежения. Унизил призрак, которого никто из сотрудников отеля не видел. Унизил призрак, который прислал невидимые смс на телефон в авиарежиме. Унизил призрак, просочившийся в «Альбертинум» и укравший «Агнца» для самого дьявола, наверное.

Земля ушла из-под ног. Поняв, что с ним сотворили, Майкрофт ослабел и потерял сознание.

Очнувшись в больнице, в светлой и уютной палате, он несколько часов молчал, не реагировал на врачей, смотрел в потолок и думал, а существовал ли вообще тот черноглазый загадочный человек? Или это было порождение его больного воспалённого разума, затуманенного одиночеством и болью? Даже когда прилетели родители, Майкрофт молчал. 

С того дня он никогда не ощущал себя в безопасности и знал, что за этим взрывом рано или поздно последует ещё один.


	2. Вендетта

_2007 год._

**_М_** айкрофт больше никогда не ощущал себя в безопасности и знал, что за тем давним взрывом рано или поздно последует ещё один.

И он последовал. Только в виде Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена, восседающего напротив Майкрофта с наглым и довольным выражением лица. Этот был тот редкий случай, когда при внешней идеальности образа (от чистейшего блеска очков, пошитого на заказ костюма и до отполированных ботинок) смотреть на человека было неприятно. Магнуссен сидел с таким видом, словно победил, словно уже поставил на колени не только Майкрофта Холмса, но и всю нацию. 

Впрочем, отчасти ему это удалось. 

Секреты, которыми он владел, могли разрушить всё: начиная основанием Шерринфорда и заканчивая судьбами тех, кто занимался этим проектом. Едва ли бы хоть кто-то во всей Англии одобрил содержание маньяков, каннибалов, садистов и убийц, оказывающих порой неоценимую помощь стране. Майкрофт знал — если хоть что-то вскроется, ему будет проще вышибить себе мозг, пусть даже это достояние он обещал пожертвовать королевскому музею после своей смерти. 

— Шерринфорд, — повторил Магнуссен с явным датским акцентом, прицокнул губами, вскинул голову и улыбнулся. — Кодовое слово «Шерринфорд», мой дорогой мистер Холмс. Можете начинать целовать мои холодные руки. 

— Шерринфорд? И что бы это могло значить? — невинно спросил Майкрофт, зеркально вскинул голову и улыбнулся.

Магнуссен прищурился, оценивающе смотря на собеседника. И от одного этого взгляда по спине Майкрофта побежали мурашки. Впрочем, он умел держать лицо и всем своим видом демонстрировать, что угрозы всего лишь детский лепет. 

— Не стоит делать вид, что вы не понимаете. — Пальцы Магнуссена накрыли руку Майкрофта, но тот резко отстранился, словно его коснулись раскалённым железом. На мгновение, всего на секунду, он даже обронил свою непроницаемую маску. Но и этих пары секунд оказалось достаточно. — Со мной в эти игры не играйте. Я всё знаю.

— Так почему бы мне не арестовать вас за вмешательство в государственные дела? — мягко, даже заботливо спросил Майкрофт, сложил руки на столе и чуть подался вперёд. — Или «случайно» отдать сигнал о том, чтобы в вашей голове появилась аккуратная сквозная дыра?

— Наверное, потому что вы понимаете, что я не идиот и подстраховался на случай, если вы решите предпринять хоть что-то из вышеперечисленного, — невозмутимо ответил Магнуссен. — Если со мной хоть что-нибудь случится, ваш любимый Лондон сгорит. Прямо как в 1666 году. 

Майкрофт помрачнел. Хотел не демонстрировать резкую перемену настроения, но не сдержался. Магнуссен был склизким, мерзким, неприятным, с жуткими глазами и холодной пугающей улыбкой. Акула. Пиранья. Его бы выпотрошить как змею и содрать кожу, только вот он, казалось, этого даже не почувствует. Чтобы припугнуть его, Майкрофт назначил встречу (если встречей можно считать фактическое похищение с улицы) не в кабинете, а комнате, больше похожей на допросную камеру с голыми серыми стенами и холодным бетонным полом. Но Магнуссен, вопреки всему, ощущал себя тут спокойно и раскованно. Он вальяжно сидел на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, и даже с интересом озирался по сторонам.

— Это всё, мистер Холмс? — спросил он, нарушив воцарившуюся тишину. — Время — деньги! Раз уж вы сами инициировали встречу, свои пожелания я обдумаю в ближайшее время и пришлю по смс.

— Не надо меня недооценивать, — резко ответил Майкрофт. — Запомните это. 

— Запомню, — кивнул Магнуссен, встал и невозмутимо одёрнул светлый пиджак. — Выход найду сам, мистер Холмс. Ах да, передавайте привет леди Смоллвуд, мистеру Вуду и мистеру Томпсону. Скоро все мы станем одной дружной семьёй. Ведь грязное белье у нас уже общее, мистер Холмс.

Как только этот неприятный человек покинул комнату, Майкрофт устало прикрыл глаза, уткнулся лицом в ладони и тяжело выдохнул, позволяя маске безразличия упасть с лица. Один-единственный человек за пару секунд умудрился каждого из них схватить за горло и приподнять от земли, словно был многоруким Шивой. Только вот после событий двухгодичной давности Майкрофт пообещал себе, что больше никому и никогда не позволит себя унизить. 

Послышался тихий стук каблуков леди Смоллвуд. Она молча вошла в комнату, села напротив Майкрофта, сложила руки на коленях и не посмела поднять взгляд. Напряжение читалось по её поджатым губам, опущенным плечам и потухшему взгляду. 

— Что же нам теперь делать? — спросила она.

— Кажется, пришло время, — ответил Майкрофт и растёр виски. 

— Время? — уточнила она.

— Да, леди Смоллвуд. Вызывайте охотников за привидениями.

***

**  
_Д_   
**жим Мориарти резко развернулся на пятках и отдёрнул плотную штору. Вид, открывающийся на центральную улицу Праги, был прекрасным: весеннее солнце заливало город, туристы сновали туда-сюда, город дышал, жил и был открыт к новым свершениям. Слушая отчёт от своего человека, Джим улыбался и кивал — настроение было на редкость хорошее. Парочка удачных дел: _«Ох, дорогой Джим, как мне убить эту сучку-сестру», «Ох, милый Джим, как отправить на тот свет насильника-папашу», «Уважаемый М, как ввезти в Лондон партию оружия»_ — и всё удачно. Теневой интернет радушно открывал ему свои двери, принимал в тёплые и опасные объятия, назначал встречи и знакомства, и никто, никто в целом мире не знал его истинного имени или лица. Для одних он был просто Джим, для других — уважаемый М, но когда о нём шептались, не произносилось даже этого.

У Джима не было синдиката, не было отряда программистов, каждого клиента проверял он сам, лично, удалённо, и знал, кого с кем свести для достижения поставленной цели. Если нужно было нанять снайпера — он нанимал, если искал телохранителя на вечер — находил; впрочем, подбором персонала с оружием занимался достопочтенный и добропорядочный гражданин, уважаемый всеми, честный и безукоризненно чудесный лорд Моран. Добропорядочный и чудесный ровно до того момента, пока не принимал вызов от Джима Мориарти, конечно же.

И при этом Джим ощущал себя теневым королём. Сбросив звонок, он счастливо улыбнулся, рухнул спиной на кровать, раскинул руки, зажмурился и подумал, что теперь самое время погулять по городу и отдохнуть. Заслужил. А там, может, стоит с кем-нибудь познакомиться, скрасить отпуск, вдохновиться, и вернуться домой с новыми замечательными идеями. С этой мыслью Джим открыл глаза и... вздрогнул.

Потолок больше не был белым — он стал чёрным и тяжёлым, давящий своим весом. В комнате стало непривычно холодно, а нос свело такой болью, что Джим резко вскочил и схватился за него. На пальцах осталась липкая густая кровь. И сам он больше не был в номере отеля! Его окружали холодные тёмные стены, возможно, прозрачные с внешней стороны, чтобы наблюдать за ним. Кровать превратилась в жёсткую койку, мебели не было, отопления тоже, да ещё и бедро свело такой болью, что Джим непроизвольно его потёр.

— Я приказывал своим людям целиться вам в задницу, — послышался знакомый голос. — Но вы лежали на кровати, и им пришлось стрелять в бедро, мистер Мориарти. Или предпочитаете... _Ричард_? 

Резко зажегся свет, Джим прищурил тут же заслезившиеся глаза и прикрылся рукой. Когда глаза привыкли к яркому свету, он проморгался и рассмотрел сидящего на стуле в самом центре комнате Майкрофта Холмса. Он смотрел на пленника и улыбался, только вот в его серых глазах застыл колючий холод. Губы изогнулись в улыбке, явно не предвещающей ничего хорошего. В остальном же это был уже знакомый Майкрофт Холмс — в деловом бежевом костюме, светлой рубашке, с тёмным широким галстуком. И с охотничьим хлыстом в руке. Неплохая попытка давления — Джим оценил. Ненавязчиво так намекали, кто тут в роли хозяина, а кто — пойманного животного. 

— До сих пор моя задница покоя не даёт, мистер Холмс? — с усмешкой спросил Джим, понимая, что включать дурачка бесполезно. Если его нашли, усыпили, выкрали из отеля и доставили сюда, то он мог хоть слезами пол вымыть, хоть соплями стены измазать, в его чистоту и невиновность никто бы не поверил. Ещё был вариант стул на голову Майкрофту надеть и хлыст в глотку засунуть, но это, явно, было бы чревато последствиями. — И что это было? Снотворное?

— Наркотик, — невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт и вскинул брови. — Скажите мне спасибо, мистер Мориарти, едва удержался от соблазна увеличить дозу. Но в том случае, боюсь, вы бы обделали свои штаны.

— Ой, да мы до сих пор обижены? — театрально кривляясь, спросил Джим, громко выдохнул и прижал руку к груди. — Не моя вина, что вы облевали свои ботинки, мистер Холмс!

— Так вы признаётесь в том, что более двух лет назад опоили меня наркотиками и устроили взрыв в Гевандхаусе? — тут же спросил Майкрофт, не переставая улыбаться. 

— Конечно же, нет! — хмыкнул Джим, распахнул глаза и поднял вверх указательный палец. — Мы встречались с вами на вечеринке, вы там перепили и облевали свои ботинки! Дважды! Неужели забыли, мистер Холмс? Дважды!

Майкрофт, казалось, обратилась в статую. Он замер, даже перестал моргать, только смотрел на Джима, словно мог воспламенить его одним лишь взглядом. Затем он медленно растянул губы в широкой неправдоподобной улыбке и произнёс:

— От степени вашего раскаяния зависит срок вашего пребывания тут, мистер Мориарти. А после поговорим о делах.

Встав, он резко развернулся, сделал пас рукой, и дверь с глухим гулом отворилась, а затем так же глухо закрылась за ним. Свет погас, оставляя лишь слабую ночную подсветку по периметру потолка и погружая Джима в темноту.

Выйдя из камеры, Майкрофт приказал своим людям дежурить у дверей постоянно, о любом движении или странном поведении Мориарти сообщать ему лично. Только потом, отойдя на приличное расстояние, он позволил себе напряжённо выдохнуть. Вот он — его, призрак, его химера, жуткое чудовище, которое лишило его покоя и заставило усомниться в здоровье собственного разума. Оно было здесь, сливалось с тьмой, приспосабливалось к обстановке и даже имело человеческое имя — Джим Мориарти. 

После отравления и взрыва Майкрофт впал в апатию, но, благо, ненадолго. Жалостью к себе и усилившимися страхами делу было не помочь — он понимал это. А потому, спустя уже полтора месяца, он начал искать. Похожие лица, типажи, данные с камер слежения, хоть что-то. Любые странные новости, подозрительные дела, и вот, вскоре на его столе появилась первая папка. Заурядные люди — незаурядные преступления, выдвигать обвинения бесполезно, доказательств нет, одни лишь подозрения. Кражи, похожие на то, что было в Дрездене, махинации с недвижимостью, странные случайные смерти. У полиции не было ничего, но Майкрофт видел больше. 

Доверенные ему люди шерстили интернет и известные преступные организации, искали, казалось бы, тень, мираж, мифическое существо, но постепенно стал вырисовываться человеческий образ. Майкрофт видел и знал, что за многими криминальными делами кто-то стоит. Кто-то хитрый и изворотливый. Сначала была информация, что это «М», потом, что просто «Джим». Майкрофт даже думал, что это целая организация, но нет. Хорошо иметь власть, деньги, влияние и мозги — спустя полгода на столе перед Майкрофтом лежало досье на Джеймса Мориарти, молодого гениального математика, втянутого в довольно неприятную и тёмную историю. Это был именно тот, кто когда-то назвался Ричардом, и чьё лицо в воспоминаниях Майкрофта до этого дня было словно в тумане.

Арестовывать его Майкрофт не спешил. Предъявить было нечего, лишь подозрения и умозаключения, и Майкрофт выжидал, зная, что рано или поздно вернёт должок. И вот этот день настал, спасибо наглости Магнуссена.

Джеймс Мориарти вёл себя спокойно, только кровь с разбитого носа демонстративно размазал по всему лицу. Часами он стоял напротив стены, зная, что с внешней стороны это прозрачное зеркало. Он стоял, покачивался, смотрел и улыбался. Больше ничего не делал. 

— Я надеюсь, вы хорошо подумали о своём поведении, мистер Мориарти, и готовы раскаяться, — сказал Майкрофт, когда пришёл к нему на другой день. Он улыбался прямо как Магнуссен, так же мерзко и холодно, чтобы скрыть разрывающие душу эмоции. О, он прекрасно помнил, что с ним сделал этот человек с пугающими чёрными глазами. Помнил и никогда не забывал, и, видит Бог, жаждал мести.

— А то что, мистер Холмс? — с искренней весёлой улыбкой спросил Джим, восседая на койке со сложенными по-турецки ногами, и заинтересованно глянул на него. — В угол поставите? Отшлёпаете меня? Розгой или ротанговой тростью высечете? Да бросьте, мистер Холмс! — Его голос стал раздражительным и звонким. — Ну если серьёзно, у вас на меня ничего нет! Я задержан незаконно, и вам это прекрасно известно! Отпустите меня, и забудем об этом инциденте.

— Ничего нет, но мы оба знаем всю глубину и степень вашей вины, мистер Мориарти, — холодно и спокойно ответил Майкрофт. — Если вы тут умрёте, никто не узнает и не заметит. Представляете? Никто не станет вас искать. 

— И чего вы добиваетесь? — с подозрением спросил Джим, прищурился и наигранно поджал губы. Он вёл себя нагло, дерзко, постоянно дурачась. — Нравится наблюдать за мной? Как я сплю или ем? Как мои губы обхватывают ложку? Вас это заводит? Возбуждает? Или нравится смотреть, как я мочусь? Поговорим об этом? Может, вы — вуайерист, мистер Холмс?

— Степень моей брезгливости в вашем сознании преувеличена, но поспешу обрадовать, за вашим туалетом никто не наблюдает, — заверил Майкрофт. — Записи с камеры наблюдения обнуляются каждые двенадцать часов, так что если с вами что-нибудь случится, доказательств против нас не будет. 

— Так я могу разбить голову о бачок унитаза, никто не увидит и не остановит меня?

— Абсолютно верно, но всё же советую поберечь то единственно ценное, что у вас есть. И я не про бачок. 

— Да у вас даже рычагов воздействия на меня нет, — усмехнувшись, ответил Джим и откинулся, горделиво вскинув голову. — Вы напрасно теряете драгоценное время. 

— Мы можем перестать вас кормить. 

— Не страшно.

— Можем бить вас, ломать кости, сделаем вас инвалидом. 

— Не боюсь.

— Можем устроить тут морозильную камеру.

— Я не боюсь ни боли, ни голода, ни пыток, — заверил Джим и пожал плечами. Его лицо внезапно стало серым и скучающим. Он вздохнул, лениво пнул спинку койки и добавил: — Скучно.

— Я знал, что услышу это, — заключил Майкрофт и встал. — Тогда, ровно до тех пор, пока не случится осознание в вашей голове, вы будете сидеть здесь. В тишине, одиночестве и темноте. Развлекаетесь, мистер Мориарти, развлекайтесь. Времени у вас теперь очень и очень много. Может быть, именно скука заставит вас пойти навстречу.

Джим моментально помрачнел. Да, рычаг давления всё же был: Мориарти снедало любопытство, зачем он тут и для чего. Явно не для вендетты, иначе Майкрофт Холмс отыгрался бы уже давно. Дело было в другом, а теперь его оставляли в тишине (ни единого звука вокруг кроме его дыхания), темноте и пробирающем до костей холоде. Темнота стала почти что осязаемой — выключили даже ночную подсветку. Джим молчал, тяжело дышал и чувствовал, что может сломаться. С пыткой Майкрофт угадал. 

В очередной раз выйдя из камеры, где держали Мориарти, Майкрофт почувствовал, как сжалось сердце. Редко, очень редко он мог _так_ кого-то ненавидеть.


	3. Переговоры

**_П_** рошло два дня, и Джим не выдержал. Майкрофт знал, что темнота и тишина или окончательно сведут его с ума, или доведут до полного откровенного отчаяния. Джим кричал, бесновался, бился о стены, всячески привлекал внимание, а потом замирал на несколько часов, словно превращался в статую, и затем снова бесновался, ничего не добившись. Майкрофт выжидал. Он наблюдал и помнил, что терпение вознаграждается.

За то время, пока шло наблюдение за Мориарти, Майкрофт узнал, что он плохо спит. Ночью его терзали кошмары, а утром он подолгу сидел в кровати, сжимая виски и пытаясь «настроиться». Его мозг работал быстро, мысли перебивали одна другую, и после сна их следовало упорядочивать. Поэтому Джим Мориарти старался максимально долго функционировать без сна. Он не был обычным человеком — Майкрофт это знал и был готов ко всему.

И вот, на третий день плена, Джим подошёл к той единственной камере ночного видения, которая висела под потолком, и отчётливо произнёс:

— Прошу прощения за то, что так вышло в Дрездене, мистер Холмс. Поговорим?

Майкрофт, сидя у ноутбука и смотря на запись, довольно улыбнулся. Это всё ещё не тянуло на полноценное извинение, но такие, как Мориарти, не просят прощения и не раскаиваются. И всё же даже эта маленькая уступка могла стать залогом будущих побед. Мориарти пришлось признавать вину. Пришлось принести извинения. Пришлось уступить. И Майкрофт благосклонно принял свою победу. 

А всё потому, что сидеть без дела для Джеймса Мориарти было невыносимо. Мозг бурлил, находился в постоянной работе, требовал подпитки, а энергия — выхода. От скуки Мориарти буквально сходил с ума. Прямо как Шерлок, когда Майкрофт запер его в наркологической клинике. Именно тот давний опыт навёл Майкрофта на идею с пленом. Этим двоим, что Шерлоку, что Джеймсу, жизненно не хватало внимания и свободы. 

В любом случае, его слов было уже достаточно, чтобы продолжить диалог. Майкрофт выждал немного и направился в камеру. 

— Зачем вы берёте с собой хлыст? — с интересом спросил Джим, когда Майкрофт снова сел напротив него. 

— Затем, что вы — животное, — ответил Майкрофт с той же холодной улыбкой. — Движимая инстинктами тварь.

— Ой, да хватит уже! — Джим наморщил нос и покачал головой. Он устроился на кровати, сложил ноги по-турецки и впился в собеседника внимательным тёмным взглядом. — Это был просто секс, мистер Холмс! Не драматизируйте.

— Что вы хотели доказать? — спросил Майкрофт, ища ответы в его мимике и голосе. — Что я такой же, как и все вокруг? Что наркотик и возбудитель действуют на мой организм? Что мне не чужды столь низменные порывы, если меня опоить? Да, я человек, мистер Мориарти, и никогда не мнил себя кем-то выше этого. 

— Вы увидели в случившемся унижение? — с интересом уточнил Джим и задумчиво нахмурился.

Майкрофт промолчал. Он смотрел на Джима Мориарти так же внимательно, как и тот на него, пытался понять и прочитать, распознать по участившемуся дыханию или расширившимся зрачкам, что же именно происходит в его душе и сознании. Со всеми малочисленными знакомыми Джим вёл себя по-разному: с родителями был отстранён, но вежлив, с хозяйкой снимаемой им квартиры — любезен и общителен, с бывшими студентами и коллегами — холоден, но открыт для дискуссий. Он всегда был разным, он подстраивался, но Майкрофт сейчас искал ответы, а не притворство. 

— Это было унижение, — ответил он. — _Попытка_ унижения.

— Нет.

Это было сказано с такой уверенностью, что Майкрофт на долю секунды поверил. Он нахмурился и одёрнул сам себя — нельзя верить Джиму Мориарти, ни единому его слову! Он — опасный и прозорливый игрок, лишённый всякой эмпатии и сострадания, и в этой жизни он ищет только развлечения. Любой ценой. 

— Тогда зачем вы сделали это со мной? — на полтона ниже спросил Майкрофт.

— Не могу сказать. — Джим поджал губы и передёрнул плечами. — Просто... захотелось.

А вот последнее прозвучало фальшиво. Майкрофт нахмурился. Он бы продолжил и дальше ломать пленника, мучить его темнотой и тишиной, но увидел — тот и правда не может дать ответ. По крайней мере, сейчас. Словно в своей голове он и сам не мог найти ответа или способа объяснить. Причина, по которой Майкрофта вообще затронули, была, но секс казался чистой импровизацией. Или нет?.. Или и это было продумано заранее? Словно подтверждая домыслы Майкрофта, Джим уверенно и твёрдо повторил:

— Я не могу сказать. Все ответы уже есть у вас, я даю подсказки с самого начала. Если вы не поняли, то ещё рано, время придёт. Тот вечер в Дрездене выдался тяжёлым не только из-за меня, не так ли? Да, я подставил Шерлока, он был задержан в музее, но что он написал вам в смс? Что так сильно выбило вас из колеи, что вы были раздражены и напряжены? 

— Я был уставшим, — соврал Майкрофт, не желая показывать, что в своих домыслах Джим оказался на верном пути. Шерлок был и оставался болевой точкой Майкрофта. — Вот и сорвался.

— Это неправда. — Губы Джима растянулись в довольной и сытой улыбке. Он качнулся, повёл головой, словно услышав тихую медленную мелодию. — Вы тоже не можете сказать, мистер Холмс. Ответ есть, он вертится на кончике языка, но правдоподобен ли он, мистер Холмс, правдоподобен ли? Поверьте, я появился в вашей жизни очень вовремя, и у всего всегда есть свои причины. Если мы закрыли тему унижения и морального давления, то прошу отложить хлыст и расслабиться. Я не животное и даже не аквариумная рыбка. 

— И кто же вы? — Майкрофт не сдержал усмешку в ответ на эту откровенную дерзость.

— Кто-то равный и интересный вам. 

_Кто-то равный и интересный вам._ Майкрофт чуть сильнее сжал хлыст, цепляясь за него, как за последний оплот своей непреклонности. Отложить его — значит, заключить перемирие и признать, что Мориарти равный. Это казалось неправильным и отчаянным шагом, разрешением играть и манипулировать собой. И всё же Майкрофт отложил хлыст, демонстрируя, что готов говорить на равных, но последний вопрос у него остался. 

— Между нами... на самом деле был секс? — тихо спросил он, всё ещё неуверенный, что не путает реальность с галлюцинациями.

— Так значит, когда вы тут, то прослушки нет? — сообразил Джим и оживился, а его глаза вспыхнули недобрым огоньком. — Иначе вы бы не заговорили о подобном, верно? Секс между нами был, хотя, не скрою, вы сейчас оскорбили меня в лучших чувствах! Как можно было забыть про секс _со мной_?

— Не хотел вас расстраивать, мистер Мориарти, но вышло слабенько, — выдохнул Майкрофт, позволив себе иронию. — Поэтому быстро забылось. 

— А с вами вышло быстро, но я не расстроен! — Джим рассмеялся, словно они обсуждали что-то весёлое и умилительное. — Не страшно, если вам не понравилось! Считаю, что значимость секса в принципе преувеличивают, это обычная физиология. Я к нему, если честно, абсолютно равнодушен. А вы?

Майкрофт смерил его тяжёлым долгим взглядом и призвал себя к спокойствию. Джим Мориарти чувствовал себя легко и раскованно, словно был ребёнком в песочнице, разбрасывающим игрушки, только вместо этих самых игрушек у него были убийцы, террористы, психопаты, иные преступники и чудовищные планы. Он вёл себя словно кукловод: стравливал, растаскивал, нанимал, изучал, вот и сейчас он играл, наощупь пробираясь к Майкрофту. Он провоцировал, примерял новый образ, проверял границы дозволенного и пытался скрыть настоящего себя. Майкрофт это понимал, поэтому не реагировал. Он размял шею, чтобы выждать паузу, и уже потом максимально спокойно произнёс:

— А теперь о делах. Хотите выйти отсюда? 

Джим дурашливо и оживлённо закивал, не скрывая насмешки. 

— Ну, так окажите мне услугу, — невозмутимо продолжил Майкрофт. — Вы же решаете проблемы? Решите мою.

Брови Джима медленно поползли на лоб. Он изобразил самое дурашливое выражение лица из всех возможных и округлил рот, медленно выдыхая: «Вау». Майкрофт непроизвольно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. _Терпение_ , призывал он себя, _терпение_. Нужно игнорировать эти выпады и гнуть свою линию, только тогда можно было бы попытаться обуздать эту разрушительную волну со слишком простым для такой апофеозной личности именем. 

И вот эта самая волна, Джим, пришла в движение. Он плавно, двигаясь по-кошачьи грациозно, подался вперёд, встал и распрямился. Скрипнула жёсткая койка, воцарилась напряжённая тишина. Джим неспешно обошёл Майкрофта по широкому кругу, сливаясь с темнотой, клубящейся у стен, и отступил от яркого света над головой оппонента, словно тот мог опалить или ослепить его. 

— А может, я лучше расскажу вам, как легко и просто обойти вашу службу безопасности, представиться чужим именем, подделать не только документы, но и отпечатки пальцев?

— Умоляю, мистер Мориарти! — Теперь Майкрофт позволил себе тихий смех. — Не преувеличивайте! Мы уже нашли тех, кого вы щедро подкупили, чтобы подобраться ко мне. Схема смелая и отчаянная, но неидеальная. 

Джим тихо хмыкнул.

— Ну ладно. И какую же услугу вы хотите? — заговорчески тихо спросил Джим, сделав круг и замерев перед Майкрофтом. 

Сделка с дьяволом. Буквально. 

— Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен, — коротко ответил Майкрофт, готовый подписать собственной кровью договор. 

— Да ладно! — Мориарти внезапно рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Его звонкий и неприятный смех раздражал, но Майкрофт молчал и ждал. Что ж, в какой-то мере это и правда было забавно. Просмеявшись и вытерев глаза от слёз, он уточнил: — У вас нет агента, который мог бы выкрасть у Чарльза Магнуссена нужные сведения? Серьёзно? У вас нет такого человека?

— О, так задача вам ясна? — вернув себе самодовольную улыбку, ответил Майкрофт.

А вот Джим, напротив, моментально помрачнел. 

— Я же не идиот, мистер Холмс, — пояснил он. — Я выжигаю сердца, а Магнуссен похищает души. Он — демон и шантажист. Ради него вы готовы связаться даже со мной. Значит, у него есть что-то ну о-о-очень важное. И это самое «важное» вы не готовы показывать своим людям. 

Замолчав, Джим улыбнулся, опустил взгляд на Майкрофта и добавил:

— Где гарантии, что этой информацией не воспользуюсь я?

— Вы у меня под колпаком, мистер Мориарти, — пояснил Майкрофт, предпочитая высказываться только по делу. — Вы не сможете покинуть Лондон, вы не сможете скрыться. Попытаетесь узнать, что именно есть у Магнуссена и использовать это, я запру вас в такой же камере, а ключ выкину. И забуду о вас лет на шестьдесят. 

— Забудете? Вы в этом уверены? — Джим снова улыбнулся и вскинул брови. — Вы врёте сами себе.

— Я дам вам время подумать, мистер Мориарти.

Майкрофт встал, развернулся и решительно направился к двери, но услышал за спиной спешные шаги. Он замер и даже перестал дышать, потому что отчётливо слышал над ухом чужое дыхание. Мориарти подошёл вплотную, максимально близко и замер, словно готовый вот-вот наброситься зверь. Майкрофт знал — за стеной охрана уже подготовила оружие. И всё же он не давал сигнала.

Медленно обернувшись, не показывая страха ни мимикой, ни жестом, он смело и прямо посмотрел в глубину и бездну огромных чёрных глаз. По спине пробежал холодок. На него смотрело истинное необузданное безумие. Джим всё с такой же маниакальной улыбкой одержимого подался вперёд, почти что скользнул носом по шее Майкрофта и тихо произнёс:

— От вас пахнет решимостью, мистер Холмс. И отчаянием. Кого вы пытаетесь спасти? Любимого братца? Или себя?

— А от вас пахнет отсутствием душа, мистер Мориарти, — невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт. — Впрочем, вам его предоставят, если вы _подумаете_.

Джим замер и нахмурился. Его буквально затрясло от злости, но Майкрофт не подумал сгладить сказанное или пойти на мировую. Он выжидал, и Мориарти, немного успокоившись, натянул улыбку, словно ничего до этого не слышал, и сказал:

— Я согласен. Что нужно достать из Эпплдора?

***

Теперь в своей съёмной квартире Джим Мориарти обитал не один. Его соседями и постоянными спутниками стали приставленные Майкрофтом люди. Их было двое, они постоянно молчали и только наблюдали, чтобы Мориарти не покидал пределы квартиры. Тот и вовсе не обращал на них внимания. Оказавшись дома, он первым делом принял душ, сменил одежду, заварил ароматный кофе и сел за ноутбук в небольшом кабинете.

Пока по квартире растекался приятный ароматный запах кофе, арабика с нотками крепкого виски, а за окном темнело, Джим умудрился ускользнуть. Майкрофта не удивило ни то, что двое приставленных к нему людей были обнаружены в отключке, ни то, что Джим обошёл камеру, висящую напротив его дома, ни даже то, что его люди в последующие сорок минут сняли с рейса до Сиднея человека под именем Карл Пауэрс. Насмешку Майкрофт оценил и даже улыбнулся, когда «мистера Пауэрса» вывели из здания аэропорта под назойливо моросящий дождь, сняли с него кепку и тёмные очки.

— Прежде чем сесть в салон, — сказал Майкрофт, опираясь на зонт-трость и изучая новый «молодёжный» образ Мориарти, — выплюньте жвачку. 

Джим глянул на него с неподдельной ленцой, протестующе поморщился, но просьбу выполнил. Уже в салоне Майкрофт, всё с тем же довольным видом спросил:

— Серьёзно? Карл Пауэрс? Вы только что признались в убийстве или мне показалось? 

— Конечно, показалось, — ответил Джим и пожал плечами. Он отвернулся к окну, словно заинтересовавшись видами вечернего Лондона. — Иначе пришлось бы признать, что ваш младший брат в свои одиннадцать не был идиотом. Или вы тогда уже не общались?

Джим, нарочно или нет, попал в цель. Не общались и, что самое парадоксальное, это «необщение» мешало самим братьям Холмс. Майкрофт готов был пойти на мировую, извиниться, если когда-то в порыве юношеского запала был неправ, но Шерлок не принимал его. Он был слишком обидчивым, а лечение от наркотиков и душная белая плата чуть не свели его с ума. Любые оковы тяготили его, и Майкрофт с того самого дня стал его злейшим врагом.

Сам Майкрофт вспоминал об этом с болью. Он опустил взгляд, но оставил голову высоко поднятой, и ощутил на себе изучающий любопытствующий взгляд — Джим полуобернулся и теперь молчаливо выжидал. Майкрофт спешно взял себя в руки: ему были непозволительны эмоции и сожаления. Всё это было слабостью.

— Уже не общались, — сухо ответил Майкрофт и вернул голосу былую весёлость. — Вам есть, чем искупить вину, или вернёмся в камеру?

— Я почти улетел. — Джим развёл руками. — Признайте, попробовать стоило.

— Определённо, да. Вы меня повеселили.

— Не так много поводов для радости после появления в вашей жизни Магнуссена? 

— Да уж, он добавил мне проблем, — признал Майкрофт и вздохнул. — Приходится терпеть его гнусные выходки... и вас заодно. 

К удивлению Майкрофта, Джим не закрылся и не оскорбился. Он тихо засмеялся и кивнул, словно говоря — конечно, понимаю. 

— А мне он нравится, — признался он уже позже и откинулся на спинку сидения. Джим прикрыл глаза, улыбнулся и мечтательно добавил: — Он опасный и ничего не боится. Ощущает себя королём в этом маленьком городе и борется за законный титул. С радостью сделаю его или своим другом, или врагом... Он незауряден! Пусть даже его манеры, о которых я наслышан, оставляют желать лучшего. Но и я не подарок, как вы верно отметили. А вы, мистер Холмс? 

— Что — я? — уточнил Майкрофт, потеряв нить рассуждений Мориарти.

— Вы ощущаете себя королём? Только сказочным, с манерами и прочим? 

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос. Искупление или камера.

— Ладно, ладно! — Джим поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Ну, конечно же, я знаю, как в ближайшее время проникнуть в Эпплдор.


	4. Западня

— **_Я_** надеюсь, вы получили чек-лист и согласованное меню, мсье Бокюз? — спросил Чарльз Магнуссен, переступив порог кухни собственного дома, и окинул шеф-повара и его помощников оценивающим взглядом.

В просторном светлом помещении кухни уже суетилось несколько человек: кто-то чистил тёмные столешницы, кто-то намывал овощи, кто-то проверял все ингредиенты для будущих блюд, кто-то принимал новые продукты, а кто-то подготавливал посуду. В царящей тут рабочей атмосфере спешки, спокойный и скучающий Чарльз Магнуссен в светло-сером костюме выглядел лишним. И всё же он, решив добавить команде поваров лишний повод для раздражения, заглянул на кухню. 

Луи Бокюз, сорокапятилетний француз и шеф-повар с многолетним стажем, имеющий в своём резюме даже ужин в королевском дворце, глянул на Магнуссена и спрятал снисходительное выражение лица за натянутой улыбкой. Он кивнул, и его усы при этом забавно подскочили к носу и шевельнулись. Гордо одернув воротник белой формы, Бокюз дождался, пока его помощник до блеска протрёт разделяющую их с Магнуссеном столешницу, и ответил:

— Мы уже работаем в соответствии с чек-листом, сэр. Всё будет в лучшем виде. Я слышал о скандале, случившемся с Ноэлем де Франсуа, но я не Франсуа. Я Бокюз. 

— Конечно, слышали, — с улыбкой ответил Магнуссен и поправил очки. — Я постарался сделать ему отличную рекламу после того вечера. Надеюсь, вы-то уж запомнили, на что у кого из моих гостей аллергия.

— Ну конечно, — ответил Бокюз, сурово глянул в сторону помощника и мотнул головой, словно говоря: « _Быстрее, быстрее_ ». — Можете не беспокоиться. И пусть сегодня кухня будет только нашей территорией. Франц, шевелись уже!

Джим, хотя сегодня его звали Франц, кивнул, чуть не обронив очки, и начал энергичнее протирать плиту. Как только Магнуссен, проигнорировав выпад шеф-повара, удалился, он отбросил тряпку, выдохнул и глянул на Бокюза. Тот покачал головой и закатил глаза, демонстрируя своё отношение к хозяину дома. « _Enculé!_ » — произнёс он едва слышно. Джим присвистнул и вскинул брови. Да уж, точнее и не скажешь. 

Этим вечером Чарльз Магнуссен собирал у себя ближайших друзей и партнёров, чтобы отметить десятилетие одного из своих издательств. Все эти люди, с наибольшей вероятностью, Магнуссена на дух не переносили, и у каждого был какой-то свой маленький секрет, которым тот владел. Но Магнуссена это только забавляло — в любви и искренности он абсолютно не нуждался. А вот ужин должен был быть идеальным от сервировки стола до десертов.

В прошлый раз, когда отмечали покупку Чарльзом конкурирующего издательства, известный повар Ноэль де Франсуа не обратил внимания на информацию об аллергии у одного из гостей. Разразился скандал, и Джим на сто процентов был уверен, что на этот раз выбор Магнуссен падёт на Луи Бокюза (информацию о котором Джим усиленно подбрасывал Магнуссену вместе с рекламными листовками, газетами, новостями по тв и даже заметками в интернете). Бокюз знал Джима не первый год, но поначалу отказался участвовать в афере, чтобы сохранить репутацию. Джим клятвенно пообещал — репутация точно не пострадает, он всё продумал. Более того, шеф-повар ещё и за моральный ущерб сможет стрясти с Магнуссена. Бокюз вздохнул, смотря на предложенную Джимом сумму, затем вздохнул ещё громче, но звонок от секретаря Магнуссена принял. 

За то время, пока согласовывали меню, Джим позаботился о том, чтобы отправить самых верных Магнуссену людей « _на больничный_ ». А остальных — купить. Он дал взятки одному из официантов, и даже сумел вмешаться в систему видеонаблюдения дома. План был до банального прост: гости, охрана и прислуга засыпают, а когда просыпаются — Эпплдор уже ограблен, а на записях с камер ничего нет. У всех в крови снотворное, на допросах никто ничего не знает (купленные Джимом люди помнили, что цена предательства — смерть, и не всегда медленная и безболезненная). По сути — банальный грабёж, легко воспроизводимый с помощью денег и малой толики ума. Джим не любил сложные схемы там, где они не требовались. Простота — истинный инструмент изящества. 

Начался банкет. В просторной светлой комнате стоял стол, накрытый на восемь персон. Посуда сверкала чистотой и блестела в свете люстр, из меню и десертов на столе должны были появиться самые вкусные национальные блюда — от изысканного кеджери до ароматного и аппетитного Бейквелл Тарт. Вино только — Каберне Screaming Eagle. Гости прибыли вовремя, в дорогих вечерних костюмах; со счастливыми улыбками на лицах они так и сыпали комплиментами в адрес хозяина дома. Цирк лицемерия, за которым Джим наблюдал через планшет, устроившись в подсобке, пока Бокюз и его люди готовили еду. 

Джим хмыкал, наблюдая за происходящим и зная, что Майкрофт слышит его и видит всё то же самое, что и он. На Джиме была прослушка, и всё происходящее в доме Магнуссена транслировалось на ноутбук Майкрофта. Сам Майкрофт расположился в кабинете, смотрел в монитор и нервно постукивал пальцами по столу. Напротив, в широком удобном кресле, расположилась леди Смоллвуд, одна из немногих, кто знал о плане Майкрофта. 

Всё шло так, как и планировал Джим. Начался ужин, последовали долгие скучные разговоры, первый тост, второй, и вот гости один за другим уснули — кто-то сидя, словно только на минуточку прикрыв глаза, а кто-то, рухнув лицом в тарелку. Уснули и официанты, и повара — повезло тем, кто успел присесть, почувствовав головокружение. Затем и охрана. Вода — лучший источник для распространения яда, наркотика или снотворного. За интересную формулу следовало отблагодарить доктора Калвертона Смита, ближайшего друга и партнёра Джима. Тот ещё психопат, но Джим почти что искренне его любил. Где ещё встретишь такого вежливого и воспитанного маньяка с садистическими наклонностями. 

Джим дождался, пока все крепко уснут, вернулся на кухню, скинул белую форму, оставшись в привычных джинсах и рубашке. Переступив через одного из официантов, он выключил плиту и подумал, что было бы весело сжечь или подорвать Эпплдор, только вот Майкрофт этого точно не одобрит. Горестно вздохнув, Джим неспешно миновал кухню, потом и зал. Начать он собирался с кабинета Магнуссена и его ноутбука. На всё было не более четырёх часов. Плюс, уничтожение записей с камер слежения и спектакль под названием « _ой, я тоже уснул, как болит голова_ ». 

Майкрофт молча наблюдал за происходящим и только кивнул леди Смоллвуд, давая понять, что всё хорошо. Он видел трансляцию сразу с нескольких камер, следил за ситуацией, пока Джим, надев перчатки, открыл ноутбук Магнуссена и начал подбирать пароль. Наблюдая за ним, Майкрофт не сразу заметил движение. А когда заметил — похолодел. Чарльз Магнуссен поднял голову и с довольной сытой улыбкой спокойно отодвинул стул и вышел из-за стола. Промокнув губы салфеткой, он бросил её прямо на пол и направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. 

— Ловушка, — сказал Майкрофт. — Нас раскрыли.

Он услышал только тихий полный ужаса выдох леди Смоллвуд. Достав телефон, Майкрофт начал звонить Джиму, чтобы предупредить его, но тот и не думал отвечать. Он и сам всё понял.

Джим никогда не был идиотом и догадывался, что если телефон звонит, не переставая, именно сейчас, когда он взломал ноутбук Магнуссена, то охрана, скорее всего, уже мчит сюда. На этот случай в его кармане был припасён шприц со снотворным — подарочный бонус от прелестного доктора Смита. Даже если ничего не выйдет, максимум, что будет, Джима побьют. Может, что-нибудь сломают. Но точно не убьют, а вернут Холмсу в качестве злорадства. Поэтому Джим не отрывался и быстро, насколько получалось, изучал содержимое ноутбука.

— Так-так-так. Кто это тут у нас? 

Тихий и приятный голос Чарльза Магнуссена гипнотизировал. Джим замер, зная, что его поймали на месте преступления, медленно убрал руки от клавиатуры ноутбука и поднял их, показывая, что сдаётся. Он медленно поднял голову, виновато закусил губу и глянул на хозяина дома исподлобья, словно опасаясь его реакции. Но Чарльз, напротив, был расслаблен, спокоен и вроде даже доволен.

— Мне стоит врать или вы и сами все знаете? — спросил Джим, наблюдая, как Чарльз Магнуссен медленно приближается к нему.

Он, небрежно засунув руки в карманы брюк, неспешно приближался к Джиму и загадочно улыбался, изучая взломщика заинтересованным взглядом. Он чуть сощурился (в свете настольной лампы его очки угрожающе блеснули), обошёл его по кругу, бросил взгляд на ноутбук и снова на Джима.

— Все приходят ко мне только за своими секретами, — ответил Чарльз. — Тут и гадать нечего. Я могу надеяться, что в бокалах намешано снотворное, а не яд? Мои гости ведь проснутся? Хотя, что бы это ни было, молодой человек, вы омерзительное создание. Испортить вкус... Каберне Screaming Eagle! Совести у вас нет. 

Майкрофт, слушая этот разговор, невольно замер. Он приоткрыл рот на вдохе и перестал дышать, затаился и замер, словно любое его движение могло погубить Джима. Костяшки пальцев побледнели от того, как сильно он сжал руки, на виске проступил пот. Леди Смоллвуд, сидящая напротив, замерла тоже. По лицу Майкрофта она видела, что всё очень и очень плохо. Такой выходкой они могли раздразнить или разозлить Магнуссена, и его дьявольское влияние могло усилиться уже сегодня. Что он потребует за такой слабый и пошлый в своей наивности обман? Вероятно, он потребует Лондон. 

А Джим тем временем неловко повёл плечом, встал, перемялся с ноги на ногу, и тише, чем говорил сам Чарльз, произнес:

— Гости проснутся через пару-тройку часов, сэр. А за свои секреты мне есть, что предложить, только расскажите о ваших предпочтениях. Если вы понимаете, о чём я.

— Так банально? — улыбнулся Чарльз и его взгляд смягчился. — Предупреждаю, прежде чем вы, соблазняя меня, подойдёте ещё ближе и попытаетесь оглушить меня или вколотить наркотик, подумайте о том, что дом уже окружён моими людьми. Я вызвал подкрепление, ведь охрану вы тоже усыпили... мистер Мориарти.

Майкрофт услышал свой быстрый и короткий вдох. Сердце замерло в груди, тело сковал холод. Руки невольно затряслись, и он опустил голову, произнося одними губами: « _Все пропало_ ». 

Мистер Мориарти.

Шах и мат. 

Джим вскинул брови и улыбнулся, не скрывая того, что его всё это откровенно веселит. Он и правда подумывал огреть Магнуссена вазой или светильником по голове, чтобы не тратить на него зелье Смита, но раз тот говорил открыто, грубую силу следовало оставить на потом. Джим улыбнулся, покачал головой, снял очки и пригладил волосы, возвращая себе привычный внешний вид. Облизнув губы, он тихо ответил:

— Ну и чего вы все повадились раскрывать мое имя?

— Только не думайте, что мистер Холмс меня опередил! — ответил Чарльз, разделяя весёлое настроение Джима. — Я вашу личность раскрыл, еще когда вы похищали для меня Фон Краузе. 

Майкрофт раздражённо стиснул зубы. Выходило, что та злосчастная картина была украдена по заказу Магнуссена, а Джеймс даже не потрудился об этом рассказать?.. Майкрофт ощущал себя обманутым в очередной раз, хотя, что он мог ожидать от такого человека, как Джеймс Мориарти? Следовало схватить его и засадить за решётку на всю оставшуюся жизнь, заживо сгноить в тюрьме, перекрыть кислород и удалить его имя отовсюду. 

— Как вы узнали? — спросил Джим уже серьёзнее и его лицо стало непроницаемо холодным.

— Что именно? — уточнил Чарльз и прошел к шкафу. — О ваших планах или вашу личность? Хотя, могу рассказать про всё. Только стоит ли? Вы так старательно оставляли следы. Правда, не для меня. Для мистера Холмса? Я прав, мистер Мориарти? 

Он открыл дверцы шкафа, достал припасённую на случай важных переговоров бутылку виски и два бокала. Поставив их на стол с характерным тихим стуком, Чарльз разлил напиток и один бокал протянул Джиму. Тот сначала даже и не думал принимать его, но разговор обещал быть непростым и долгим, и Джим всё же взял бокал. Он сделал глоток, согревая рот и горло, и нервно повёл головой. 

— Я очень многое знаю о людях, мистер Мориарти, — сказал Чарльз, сел в глубокое кожаное кресло и указал ему на кресло напротив. Следом он включил настольную лампу, потому что до этого Джим обходился светом, льющимся из широкого коридора. — Вычислить загадочного «дорогого Джима» было непростой, но интересной задачей. Влияние, ваше влияние, — он обвёл рукой кабинет, словно рисуя это самое влияние, — на весь преступный мир ощущалось извне, как и ваш интерес моими делами. Он, правда, был таким коротким, что я даже немного оскорбился. 

— О! — Джим сел в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу и с широкой улыбкой добавил: — Дайте угадаю! Вы успели поговорить с теми ублюдками, которые знали меня в лицо?

Он не любил проигрывать. Одно дело — быть пойманным Майкрофтом Холмсом, и совсем другое — попасться подонку Магнуссену.

— Успел до их трагической гибели, вы имеете в виду? О, да, — кивнул Магнуссен и поднял бокал, смотря сквозь него. — Вас сдали не сразу, не назвали имя, но дали наводку, где можно вас искать. А дальше, ниточка за ниточкой, и я обратил внимание на гениального математика, которому пришлось оставить кафедру из-за странного тёмного и загадочного происшествия, верно?

Джим промолчал, постучал пальцами по бокалу и состроил гримасу, мол, может да, а может, нет. Он не обещал играть открыто и с первой же минуты раскрывать все карты не собирался. Сегодня право вести соло он отдавал Чарльзу, а сам думал, как вывернуть сложившуюся ситуацию с пользой для себя. 

— В школе вы учились плохо, до шести лет не разговаривали, отец даже считал, что у вас проблемы с развитием, — продолжил Магнуссен. — Почему вы молчали, мистер Мориарти?

— Мне не о чем было с ними разговаривать, — холодно ответил Джим и пожал плечами. — С родителями. Но однажды пришлось, когда мама в очередной раз захотела отвести меня в скучный дурацкий цирк. Пока другие дети восторгались тем, как котик играет с обезьяной, мне хотелось плакать от тоски. Я заговорил и попросил маму оставить меня дома. 

— А учились плохо почему?

— Мне нужна была только математика. 

— Вы знали это с детства? А что ваш отец? — вкрадчиво спросил Магнуссен. — Он бил вас? Когда вы молчали? О, вижу, что бил... А вы никогда не плакали, не просили его остановиться, верно? Это потому что вы не чувствуете боли? Ах нет... вы её чувствуете, наверное, даже слишком часто... физическая боль приносит вам облегчение, мистер Мориарти?

Джим с силой сжал бокал. Чарльз Магнуссен со всей своей беспардонностью лез в его жизнь и теперь хвалился этим, не боясь сдохнуть от пули снайпера или взрыва собственной машины. Джим не переваривал чужое любопытство. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то пытался влезть в его душу. 

— Я тоже в курсе, что гениальный и умный ты, со своими дипломами и рекомендациями, в свои двадцать два, был вынужден мыть туалеты, целовать в ножки сотрудников датской редакции, а потом был избит в тёмном грязном переулке и едва не сдох среди отходов в грязи и луже собственной крови, — мстительно ответил Джим. — Или я что-то путаю?

К его удивлению, Чарльз снисходительно улыбнулся, но не разозлился. Его абсолютно не тронуло это замечание, словно он намного спокойнее, чем сам Джим, относился к нарушению границ своей личной жизни. 

— Это помогло мне перестать быть идеалистом, — ответил он и отставил опустевший бокал. — Уже через год я возглавил ту самую редакцию, в которой, как вы выразились, я мыл туалеты. И ноги, но уже буквально, целовали мне. Идти по головам оказалось так приятно! Карл Пауэрс знал это?

— Нет, — ответил Джим. — Он был слишком глуп для этого. 

Магнуссен рассмеялся, забавляясь этой словесной дуэлью. А Майкрофт ловил и впитывал каждое слово, наблюдая за лицом и реакциями Джима. Он знал о некоторых фактах, но поверхностно, а Чарльз Магнуссен, казалось, читает Мориарти как открытую книгу. 

— Знаю я и о том, что ваш отец практически обанкротил вашу семью, — продолжил Чарльз. — Несмотря на отчаянные попытки матери обеспечить двоих сыновей, и их материальное состояние поправили уже вы в двадцатилетнем возрасте, но тайно. Вы написали две книги, пользующиеся успехом в определённых кругах, и после того, как оставили кафедру, стали вести затворнический образ жизни. Вы работаете программистом, верно? Фрилансер? Ваш отец, кажется, до сих пор думает, что вы неудачник, хотя часы и костюмы, которые вы носите порой, программисту-неудачнику не по карману. Так много всего странного в вас, если присмотреться.

— О, а вы, — театрально округлив глаза, перебил Джим, — а вы, кажется, до сих пор слюнявите чужие руки, чтобы надавить на человека? Или нет... роетесь в чужом грязном белье и вдыхаете его запах. Буквально. Я прав?

— Никогда не теряйте самообладания и не опускайтесь до подобного. Так вы выглядите слабым, — внезапно холодно ответил Чарльз, но тут же смягчился и улыбнулся. — Вы умны, но раздражительны и нетерпеливы, Джим. Могу я называть вас так? Джим, не злитесь, я не хотел вас оскорбить. Напротив, вы мне очень симпатичны. Вы, можно сказать, маленький принц.

— А вы лис? — тут же подхватил Джим, возвращая лицу спокойное и отстранённое выражение. 

— Возможно. Вопрос, кто же роза? А роза в этой сказке точно есть... Вы любите Сент-Экзюпери?

— Ненавижу, если честно. — Джим пожал плечами. — Всегда считал его сказку приторным бредом про неудачника-психопата.

Чарльз в вопросительно-вежливом изумлении вскинул брови и медленно кивнул, словно принимая такую версию. 

— В общем, — продолжил он, — я вычислил вас и лишний раз убедился, что прав, когда на момент похищения картины Фон Краузе вы пропали из Лондона, мистер Мориарти. Затем вас похитили в Праге, несложно было догадаться, кто и почему. Ну а частые рекламы Бокюза и прочие нюансы заставили меня насторожиться. Ну а потом...

— Меня кто-то сдал, — улыбнулся Джим, словно всем своим видом говоря: « _Не умничай_ ».

— Один из моей охраны. Понимаете, мистер Мориарти, от целостности Эпплдора зависит его жизнь. Он принял ваше предложение о предательстве по моей просьбе. Иначе вы тут просто бы не оказались. Итак, — он сложил руки перед собой, показывая, что пора переходить к самой серьёзной части разговора, — что мы теперь будем делать, мистер Мориарти? 

— Покажите мне сердце Эпплдора, — распорядился Джим.

Магнуссен замер. Это было последнее, что он ожидал услышать, поэтому откровенно опешил. Затем внезапно рассмеялся, поражённый такой дерзостью. Покачав головой и утерев слёзы, он ответил, грозя пальцем:

— А вы наглец, мистер Мориарти! Наглец!

— Уж каким вырос, — равнодушно ответил Джим. — Покажите мне его.

Чарльз Магнуссен ещё раз покачал головой, встал и протянул руку ладонью вверх. Джим смерил Магнуссена холодным взглядом, презрительно хмыкнул и встал, даже не прикоснувшись к нему. Тот не оскорбился и сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Он поманил Джима вниз, на первый этаж, и провёл через гостиную к светлым высоким дверям.

— Готовы? — спросил он, взявшись за ручку.

— Готов, — уверенно ответил Джим, ощущая возвращающийся интерес.

Магнуссен распахнул двери, и Джим потрясённо замер. Майкрофт, наблюдая за ним через камеры, тоже. В открывшейся комнате камеры не было, но из той, которая захватывала гостиную, виднелась её часть. И царящая в ней пустота.

Чарльз Магнуссен включил свет, переступил порог, и эхо его шагов отразилось от стен. Он сел на белый удобный стул, закинул ногу на ногу и прикрыл глаза. 

— Имя, — сказал он.

Джим, всё ещё ощущая изумление, осмотрелся, обошёл сидящего Чарльза по кругу и вернулся к дверям. Склонив голову набок, он произнёс:

— Смит, Калвертон.

Чарльз поднял руки, вытянул их и стал перебирать пальцами, словно листая невидимые документы. Он что-то тихо напевал себе под нос, блаженно улыбался и покачивался в так одному ему слышимой мелодии.

— Смит... — произнёс он. — Смит... О! Калвертон Смит, магнат-миллионер. Вдовец, имеет взрослую дочь Фейт. Ах, красивая... Занимается благотворительностью, в прошлом году подарил кругленькую сумму детскому приюту. Недавно построил больницу с очень интересной планировкой... Ого... Как занимательно! А что это он изучает? Эксперименты с памятью? А это законно? Конечно же, нет. Кто же подкинул ему такие идеи, Джим?.. Кодовая фраза Генри Холмс. 

Джим смотрел на него все глаза. От былого презрения не осталось и следа. В чёрных глазах блеснули нотки восторга, он медленно растянул губы в счастливой улыбке и, качая головой, тихо рассмеялся. Он снова переступил порог белой комнаты, медленно приблизился к Чарльзу, продолжающему «перебирать бумаги», наклонился и прижался к его губам почти что целомудренным тёплым поцелуем.

Майкрофт сглотнул и напрягся. От происходящего ему стало противно, мерзко, но было в его раздражении что-то новое и незнакомое, что-то болезненное и давно забытое. Это было... странное чувство, охарактеризовать которое Майкрофт пока не мог и не хотел. 

— О, я могу считать этот поцелуй вашим одобрением? — тихо спросил Магнуссен, когда Джим отстранился.

— Восхищением, — ответил тот. — Вы не разочаровали меня, Чарльз. Я могу вас так называть?

— Можете. Но что нам теперь делать? — Чарльз открыл глаза и поднял взгляд на Джима. — Наш конфликт с Майкрофтом Холмсом теперь обострится. На вас есть прослушка?

— Есть, конечно, — ответил Джим. — И мистер Холмс даже наблюдает за нами сейчас. То, что все данные в вашей голове, это феноменально, но, — Джим поднял палец и Чарльз улыбнулся, — без доказательств это пустой звук. Вы знаете, где их достать?

— Конечно, Джим. Я в этом деле уже много, много лет.

— Тогда... у меня есть мысль. И вы, и мистер Холмс мои клиенты, я могу помочь вам двоим. Только нам надо уехать. Уверен, Холмс уже выслал сюда своих людей. Сбежим?

— Сбежим, — ответил Чарльз и встал. Он поправил пиджак, а Джим достал из кармана маленькое устройство и выбросил в сторону. Они вернулись в кабинет Чарльза, и изображение со всех камер пропало.

Майкрофт закрыл ноутбук и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Они с леди Смоллвуд молчали, понимая, что потерпели поражение. Джим Мориарти не признавал авторитетов, Магнуссен — подавно. Два чудовища столкнулись и предпочли общество друг друга — ничего удивительного. 

— Я хотел помочь нам всем, — признался Майкрофт. — И, как последний глупец, поддался, позволил Мориарти привлечь своё внимание!

— Я боюсь, что всё было наоборот, — грустно сказала леди Смоллвуд и покачала головой.

— Что вы имеете ввиду? — возмутился Майкрофт.

— Это не Мориарти привлёк ваше внимание. А вы привлекли его. Что-то в вас манит его, и вы знаете это, Майкрофт. И вы, и я видели это в его безумных глазах. Это что-то притянуло его ещё до Дрездена, где ваш конфликт достиг апогея.

— Но у нас не было конфликта до! — ответил Майкрофт и наморщил нос, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как он возмущён.

— Был, — с сожалением ответила леди Смоллвуд. — И я не верю, что вы этого не понимаете.

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза.

Да, в глубине души он это знал всегда.


	5. Спасение

**_В_** тот день Майкрофт не стал даже пытаться выследить Магнуссена и Мориарти. Официально предъявить им было нечего, а неофициальный арест мог их спровоцировать. И тогда все секреты, которыми так дорожил Майкрофт, сразу стали бы достоянием общественности. Ему оставалось только ждать, пока эти двое сами выйдут на связь и предъявят свои требования. А в том, что это будут именно требования, сомневаться не приходилось. 

Прошли сутки, затем вторые. Эпплдор пустовал, а Майкрофт почти не спал — мерил шагами сначала свою спальню, затем — рабочий кабинет. Каждый час, каждую минуту он пытался предугадать, откуда принесёт бурю и как защитить от неё Лондон. Он старался прогнозировать возможное развитие событий, но каждый раз признавался сам себе, что не знает, чего ждать. Мориарти был непредсказуем и называл это своим стилем. А Магнуссен был подлым, без малейшего понятия о морали. 

На третий день телефон Майкрофта настойчиво завибрировал в кармане пиджака, и на экране появился значок смс-сообщения. Майкрофт открыл его, прочёл и почувствовал, что сердце забилось быстрее. Он сделал вдох. Выдох. Успокоился. И только после этого накинул пальто, прихватил любимый зонт и вышел на улицу, где его уже ждала машина.

Теперь он сам ехал в Эпплдор. По приглашению, конечно же.

Погода была дождливая и тяжёлая — такая, когда с самого утра начинала болеть голова. Серое небо казалось низким и находящимся в постоянном движении; ветер стремительно приносил новые чёрные волны, освещаемые вспышками молний. Люди передвигались перебежками, прикрывались от яростных ураганных порывов и доставали зонты, которые не особо помогали в такую непогоду.

Майкрофт наблюдал за ними в окно машины и думал, что сам оказался посреди точно такой же бури. Только облаками был Магнуссен, а молниями — Мориарти. Погода словно олицетворяла собой этот дьявольский союз, Лондон болезненно гудел и страдал, прогибаясь под его давлением, а люди бежали прочь, словно могли спастись от неминуемого. 

Себя Майкрофт давно считал сметённым с пути препятствием и сопротивлялся из чистого упрямства, а в голове крутился только один вопрос: « _Кто же роза?.. Кто же?.._ ».

За Эпплдором клубился дождливый туманный вихрь. Казалось, что этот дом возведён посреди пустующей планеты, где есть только бесконечная зелень и такая же бесконечная чернота. Выходя из машины, Майкрофт прикрылся рукой от порывов ветра и поспешил к дверям. Пустили его одного, без охраны — что ж, этого следовало ожидать.

Чарльз Магнуссен расположился на просторном светлом диване — руку он устроил на кожаной спинке, и закинул ногу на ногу. Он был одет в брюки и рубашку, светлую, немного измятую, застёгнутую в спешке или попросту небрежно. Галстук и пиджак были брошены на подлокотнике этого самого дивана. А Джеймс Мориарти, в новеньком чёрном костюме, стоял у электрокамина, пил виски и смотрел на танец ненастоящего пламени. Они молчали. Майкрофт тоже. Двери плотно закрылись, охрана Магнуссена удалилась. 

— Прошу, садитесь. — Только после этого Чарльз указал на кресло. — Расслабьтесь, мистер Холмс, мы хотим предложить вам перемирие. 

— Перемирие? Вы? — Майкрофт усмехнулся, но в кресло сел и тоже закинул ногу на ногу, всей своей позой демонстрируя расслабленность. — Как мило, что вы так быстро подружились.

— Подружились? — улыбнулся Чарльз. — Слышал, Джим, теперь это так называется. _Дружба_. 

— Хватит, — коротко прервал их Джеймс и обернулся. — Говорить пока что буду я, потому что это моя работа. 

Он отошёл от камина, с улыбкой глянул на игриво закусившего губу Чарльза, и Майкрофт ощутил себя лишним. Определённо, между ними была уже не только _дружба_. От возмущения стало тяжело дышать, и всё же Майкрофт сохранил максимально отстранённое выражение лица. Ох уж эта привычка — демонстрировать на людях свои отношения! 

— У нас возник конфликт интересов, — продолжил Джеймс и сел на подлокотник дивана. — Вы оба, и Чарльз, и мистер Холмс, мои клиенты. И я не могу подставить хоть кого-то из вас. О, кстати, мистер Холмс, а вот и «Агнец» Фон Краузе!

Майкрофт лениво глянул в ту сторону, в которую указал Джеймс, и увидел висящую на стене картину. Да, точно, тот самый тёмный и пугающий «Агнец», те же самые лики и образы, увиденные им в пьяном (с лёгкой подачи Мориарти) бреду. Впрочем, рассматривать картину Майкрофт не стал. В прошлый раз хватило.

— Чтобы вы не сильно переживали, — продолжил Джеймс, — знайте, Чарльз заказал мне кражу этой картины, потому что узнал, что нарисовал её вовсе не Фон Краузе. Доказательство где-то на этом холсте, но Чарльз даже мне не доверяет эту информацию. Но Фон Краузе заявление о краже отозвал, как только мы отправили ему намёк. 

— Я знаю, — ответил Майкрофт. — Он сказал полиции Дрездена, что не было никакой кражи.

— Именно, — подтвердил Джеймс. — Так вот, я считаю, что вы оба начали знакомство неправильно. Чарльз начал не с тех статей и странной... _дружбы_ с представителями власти, а вы сразу на допрос его увезли! Мистер Холмс, прекращайте похищать людей прямо с улиц, это моветон! — Он поднял указательный палец и театрально округлил глаза. Затем рассмеялся, легко и ненавязчиво. — Простите, не удержался. Так вот... Чарльз Магнуссен может назвать вам, мистер Холмс, имена тех, кто продал ему информацию о вас, леди Смоллвуд и мистере Томпсоне. Он может первым информировать вас о важных событиях и происшествиях, даже до того, как они произошли. Он может выводить в топы важную для вас информацию или нужную её версию. Дружите с Чарльзом, и все СМИ Лондона будут вашими.

— И что же взамен? — с усмешкой спросил Майкрофт. Отчасти, ему и правда стало немного весело от этой ситуации.

— Взамен — ваше невмешательство в дела Чарльза, — спокойно ответил Джеймс. — И помощь с покупкой двух издательств. Местные владельцы сопротивляются, не хотелось бы понапрасну нанимать снайперов.

Майкрофт с силой сжал подлокотник кресла, не веря, что Джеймс Мориарти так спокойно в его присутствии угрожает другим людям. 

— Решение было на поверхности, — продолжил Джеймс, — но не было гарантий. Так вот, я — ваша гарантия. Пока жив и здоров я, ни один из вас не посмеет играть нечестно, иначе это будет чревато последствиями. Согласны, мальчики? Думаю, согласны. Не стоит делить эту песочницу, она общая. 

Майкрофт выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Сделка с дьяволом — он уже заключал её когда-то. Только тогда он ощущал себя в более выгодном положении, чем сейчас. Сомнительный контроль над Магнуссеном, сомнительная «дружба» с Мориарти. Того и гляди заставят подписать своей кровью договор, а потом сожгут его и развеют пепел по ветру. 

— Как жест доброй воли, — продолжил Джеймс вкрадчиво, почти что ласково. — Чарльз отказался сообщить мне, что же у него есть на вас. Я знаю лишь слово. «Шерринфорд». Но я до сих пор не знаю что это. И он не говорит!

— Ты чрезмерно любопытен, — ответил Чарльз и устроил ладонь на бедре Джеймса. Он провёл пальцами по его ноге, надавил ногтями и собственнически сжал колено. 

Майкрофта передёрнуло от омерзения: он не понимал, как можно вытерпеть прикосновение Чарльза Магнуссена. Ведь он был таким неприятным, склизким, отвратительным. Впрочем, Джеймс решил от него не отставать и ответил:

— Это мы обсудим, когда опробуем твой новый стек.

Это было уже слишком. Майкрофт вдохнул полной грудью и понадеялся, что на его лице не отразилось никаких эмоций. Впрочем, Джеймс тут же улыбнулся — значит, отразилось. Собрав остатки гордости, Майкрофт вскинул подбородок, сцепил руки в замок и громко произнёс:

— У меня условие.

— И какое же? — Джеймс, казалось, весьма заинтригован. 

— Вы оба отвечаете мне по первому звонку, — сказал Майкрофт. — Пропустите звонок и не перезвоните в течение пятнадцати минут — и всё. Все сделки расторгнуты, война.

— Согласен, — тут же ответил Джеймс. 

— Согласен, — кивнул Чарльз. 

— Отлично.

Майкрофт встал, решив больше не задерживаться в этом доме, протянул руку, и Чарльз тут же крепко её пожал. Кивнув на прощание Джеймсу, Майкрофт развернулся и стремительно направился к дверям. Краем глаза он успел заметить, как Джеймс переместился Чарльзу на колени. Кажется, они собирались праздновать победу.

— Зачем ты его дразнишь? — спросил Чарльз, когда за Майкрофтом закрылись двери, и провёл ладонью по спине Джима. 

— Так надо, — холодно ответил тот, но тут же смягчился, улыбнулся и поёрзал на его коленях. — Так вот. Стек, мы про него говорили. Покажешь, что можешь с ним делать? 

А Майкрофт, сидя в салоне своей машины, смотрел на дождевые разводы на стекле и думал, что это такая игра. Очередная шпионская игра, которых в его жизни было великое множество.

Только радости он не ощущал.

***

Союз с Чарльзом Магнуссеном, подмявшим под себя не одно издательство Лондона, и правда вышел плодотворным. Иногда, если до конца откровенно, весьма полезным. Только вспоминал об этом человеке Майкрофт лишь по делу. В остальное время он предпочитал ничего не знать ни о его существовании, ни о существовании Джеймса Мориарти. 

И ему это удавалось. Не без помощи Шерлока, конечно же. От скуки тот ввязывался в сомнительные предприятия, снова употреблял и даже пытался вывести свой собственный наркотик. Порой Майкрофту казалось, что он так требует к себе внимания. А порой боялся, что это отголоски болезненного прошлого, раз и навсегда навредившего его психике. Любая помощь от Майкрофта Шерлоком воспринималась враждебно, в штыки: они ругались, ссорились, и Майкрофт безупречно играл роль вредного старшего брата — подтрунивал, задевал, дразнил. А дома, наедине с самим собой, закрывался и бесконечно долго думал, почему так вышло, и как им с Шерлоком найти общий язык.

Однажды Шерлок просто пропал. Люди Майкрофта не могли найти его долгих четыре дня, хотя, казалось, что они перевернули весь Лондон. За это время Майкрофт уже успел смириться с мыслью, что случился тот самый передоз, и повезёт, если Шерлока найдут хотя бы к весне.

На пятый день он вышел на улицу, отпустил охрану и пошёл прямо по дороге, не думая о том, куда и зачем идёт. Был вечер, моросил дождь, и Майкрофт раскрыл зонтик, слушая мерный стук капель о тёмные сегменты ткани. Он шёл и смотрел на проезжающие мимо машины, на людей, выгуливающих собак, на бегающих по лужам детей, и понял, что успел оказаться в парке. Как преодолел столь большое расстояние, он и сам не помнил. Давно, уже очень давно он не ощущал себя настолько заброшенным и одиноким.

Стемнело; люди стали покидать парк. Дождь усилился, а Майкрофт не мог найти себе места. Домой не хотелось, в рабочий кабинет тоже. Да и ни о какой работе уже речи и не шло. Шерлок пропал — вот, что имело значение.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Номер Майкрофт сразу узнал и предположил, что звонили, чтобы сказать: Шерлока так и не нашли. Но говоривший голос, полный ноток испуга и смятения, сообщил нечто более страшное. Майкрофт настраивал себя на такой исход, но всё равно оказался не готов.

— В кармане! — крикнул он в трубку. — В кармане должен быть список!

Услышав, что списка нет, Майкрофт выронил зонт, закрыл глаза и осел. Он упал на колени, согнулся под проливным дождём и впервые за всю свою жизнь позволил себе слёзы. Его волосы намокли, вода текла по лицу, одежда стала тяжёлой и холодной. Впервые Майкрофт ощущал себя настолько жалким, слабым и беспомощным. Впервые его сердце разрывало жуткой и невыносимой болью. 

Зонт откатился в сторону, в большую грязную лужу, брошенный и забытый. Телефон лежал рядом, и на него падали крупные капли дождя.

Майкрофт ничего не видел и не слышал, но почувствовал, как его с силой схватили за запястья. Его встряхнули, ещё и ещё; он поднял взгляд, сфокусировался и увидел отдалённо знакомое лицо и пугающие чёрные глаза. Выражение раздражения. Истерика? Крики? Удар. Майкрофт тряхнул головой, получив пощёчину, и только после этого Джеймс подхватил его зонт, поднял над ним и протянул свой телефон с вбитым в смс перечнем.

— Не уходи в себя! — крикнул он. — Очнись, Майкрофт, очнись! Вот список! Всё это принял Шерлок!

— Ах ты, ублюдок... — рассеянно прошептал Майкрофт и вцепился в отворот его пальто. — Это всё ты, да?!

— Нет! Но я знаю того, кто продавал Шерлоку эти смеси, — заверил Джеймс. — Его даже пытать не пришлось. Ну же, не тяни! Звони своим людям, Шерлока ещё можно откачать!

У Майкрофта дрожали руки. И всё же он поднял телефон, открыл список входящих вызовов, перезвонил и продиктовал список. В груди затеплилась надежда.

— Зачем? — спросил он и рассеянно посмотрел на Джеймса. Тот стоял перед ним на одном колене, так же промокнув под дождём, и дрожал от холода. — Чего ты хочешь взамен?

— Ничего, — равнодушно ответил Джеймс и пожал плечами. — Ты же понимаешь, что это не ради Шерлока. Ответы, как и прежде, рядом, мистер Холмс. 

Джеймс встал на ноги, отряхнул брюки, а после поднял и сложил зонт Майкрофта. Мотнув головой, он бросил краткое:

— Пошли.

— Куда? — спросил Майкрофт. Хотя, ему было всё равно куда идти. Голова всё ещё отдавала тупой болью, а руки тряслись.

— К моей машине. Подброшу до дома.

— Не стоит, я испорчу тебе салон. Я весь промок.

— Я тоже промок. Чёрт с ним, с салоном.

Майкрофт на мгновение подумал, что ему всё привиделось. Не сразу, но он поднялся, отряхнулся и пошёл следом за Джеймсом Мориарти, словно тот был тем единственным человеком во всём мире, с кем можно было бы поговорить. Он ощущал себя Алисой, оказавшейся в Зазеркалье и вынужденной довериться мартовскому зайцу. Собственные чувства притупились, мысли спутались. Из-за волнений о Шерлоке Майкрофт словно разучился мыслить трезво и теперь доверился самому опасному человеку на Земле. 

Наконец-то они вышли из парка и сели в чёрную изящную (под стать хозяину) машину. Майкрофт не определил марку — мысли всё ещё путались и были разрознены. Недавние слёзы перемешались с каплями дождя и застыли на лице, от этого неприятно стягивало кожу. Зато в машине было тепло.

Первым делом Джеймс включил обогрев. Сразу было видно, что тут он ощущает себя хозяином — уверенные движения, спокойный взгляд и сосредоточенность отразилась на бледном лице. И он казался абсолютно нормальным, когда не хохмил и не кривлялся. Впрочем, он и был нормальным, просто негативно сказывались распущенность и избалованность. Джеймс менялся в зависимости от ситуации и разговора, и Майкрофт, если честно, боялся спугнуть это непривычное спокойствие. 

Убрав со лба мокрые пряди чёрных волос, Джеймс достал из кармана пачку сигарет и протянул Майкрофту. Тот глянул на него с вопросом. Джеймс кивнул — можно. Майкрофт достал сигарету, откинулся на сидении и закурил с огромным удовольствием. Рот и горло моментально согрело едким дымом, дыхание выровнялось. Стало чуть спокойнее. 

Джеймс завёл двигатель и плавно тронулся, увозя их в вязкий туман и усилившийся серый дождь.

— Вы не спросили адрес, — сказал Майкрофт и приоткрыл окно, чтобы стряхивать пепел. — Мистер Мориарти. 

— Мистер Холмс, — с улыбкой протянул Джеймс.

— Вы его и так знаете?

— Ну конечно.

Майкрофт кивнул. Ну конечно. Он успел узнать всё: и адрес, и время работы, и карту передвижений, и привычки, и любимые места в Лондоне. Джеймс был везде. Майкрофт даже не потрудился спросить, откуда он узнал о передозе Шерлока. Он знал всё. Он был всем. Он был везде. От Джеймса ничего не могло укрыться, даже чужие личные проблемы. 

— Нет смысла спрашивать, зачем вы это сделали? — вынырнув из долгих размышлений, спросил Майкрофт.

— Нет.

— Я должен угадать сам?

— Да.

Джеймс улыбнулся ему расслабленно и спокойно, словно они больше не были врагами. Или и правда не были? Майкрофт запутался. Впрочем, сейчас он не намеревался решать эти вопросы. Он хотел оказаться дома, принять душ, отогреться и дождаться звонка о том, что с Шерлоком всё хорошо. Он хотел позволить себе хотя бы на один вечер стать обычным человеком со своими проблемами и страхами. 

— Как часто на вас накатывает такая опустошающая усталость? — спросил Джеймс и тут же пояснил: — Когда я изображал вашего помощника, вы сорвались на мне. 

— Шерлок выбивает меня из колеи, — ответил Майкрофт и выбросил окурок в окно. Закрыл и ощутил себя непривычно уютно, словно тут, в этой машине с Джеймсом он был на своём месте. — Я моментально превращаюсь из доктора Джекила в мистера Хайда. Не могу контролировать себя. За это порой бывает стыдно, но я так... измотан. 

— Это боль и отчаяние.

— Возможно, — задумчиво ответил Майкрофт. — Почему он так поступает со мной? С родителями?

— Потому что вы слишком часто шли у него на поводу, — ответил Джеймс, смотря только на дорогу. — Он капризен и избалован. Вы же будете любить его любым, даже наркоманом.

— А вы? — Майкрофт вспомнил давний разговор Чарльза и Джеймса. — Вы не были избалованы любовью своей семьи?

— Меня не будут любить, даже если я смещу королеву и займу трон, — ответил Джеймс и его голос остался до пугающего ровным и спокойным, словно он давно смирился с нелюбовью. 

— Магнуссен узнает об этом? О том, что произошло в парке, — уточнил Майкрофт. 

— Нет. С чего бы? — спросил Джеймс и продолжил казаться непривычно искренним. 

— Вы же... _дружите_.

— Мистер Холмс, — он тихо засмеялся, — это был просто секс.

— Как вы так можете? — спросил Майкрофт, но в его голосе не было осуждения или издёвки. — Так легко _сближаетесь_ с людьми.

— Мистер Холмс, — Джеймс бросил в его сторону быстрый взгляд, — поймите, я ничего не чувствую во время секса и поэтому не придаю ему особого значения. 

Майкрофт промолчал, затем кивнул и мысленно осадил себя. Зачем он вообще всё это спрашивает? Почему ему всё это интересно? Джеймс Мориарти не партнёр для задушевных разговоров, да и его личная жизнь не должна была касаться Майкрофта. И всё же этот разговор немного успокоил и отвлёк. Руки больше не дрожали.

Через полчаса Джеймс остановил машину неподалёку от нужного дома. Майкрофт открыл дверцу, но помедлил. Он заметил, что Джеймс стушевался. Видимо, хотел пойти следом, но был смущён видом охраны. Майкрофт мог позорно выбросить его на улицу и запретить даже приближаться к этой улице.

 _Вот и правильно_ , подумал Майкрофт. _Нечего тебе делать в моём доме_.

— Пойдёмте, — сказал Майкрофт, даже не удивляясь, что его мысли разнились с действиями. — Угощу вас чаем или горячим шоколадом.

Прозвучало глупо. Майкрофт подумал, что он всё ещё не в себе, раз так говорит и принимает такие решения, но Джеймс охотно кивнул и вышел из машины.

Только тогда Майкрофт ощутил странное душевное спокойствие. Нет, он прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в происходящем.


	6. Перемирие

**_Б_** ольшой дом — так сказал Джеймс, как только Майкрофт пропустил его в прихожую и закрыл дверь. Точнее, не сказал, а спросил: « _Зачем вам такой большой дом, мистер Холмс?_ », а Майкрофт не ответил. Он не знал ответа, потому что не задавал себе этот вопрос, но тут было спокойно и уютно. До этого дня. Стоя в холле, погрузившимся в вечернюю сумеречную темноту, Майкрофт слышал чужое дыхание и осознавал — он тут не один. 

Поток мыслей Майкрофта прервали: Джеймс щёлкнул выключателем, и вспыхнул яркий холодный свет. В его потоке лицо Джеймса казалось мраморно-белым, застывшим, неживым. Майкрофт смотрел на него и не понимал — существует этот человек в реальности или является призраком. А Джеймс, не догадываясь об этом, не стал дожидаться приглашения: снял промокший плащ, повесил на вешалку, прошёл в гостиную и заинтересовался зонтиком, стоящим в специальной корзине. Джеймс достал его, поднял над головой, провернул ручку и извлёк изящную скрытую шпагу. Затем повертел в руках, отсоединил лезвие и с поистине детской непосредственностью изучил получившийся пистолет. 

Майкрофт не удивился: у него давно закралось подозрение, что Джеймс Мориарти знает всё о нём и его маленьких секретах. Он тоже снял плащ и прошёл в комнату, не зная, что говорить. Пауза затягивалась, но Джеймса это не смущало — он увлёкся обнаруженной «игрушкой». Майкрофт дёрнул уголками губ — почти что улыбнулся; он ещё не отошёл от случившегося в парке и никак не мог собраться.

— Вы уже были в этом доме? — спросил он, наблюдая со стороны.

— Нет. — Джеймс аккуратно собрал «зонт» и вернул на место, затем развернулся к Майкрофту. — Но был в том, который в пригороде. Он ещё больше, настоящий особняк! У вас королевская комната, такая роскошная ванна...

— Даже знать не хочу... — устало произнёс Майкрофт и потёр переносицу.

— Вот и правильно. 

Майкрофт посмотрел на Джеймса Мориарти, стоящего посредине гостиной, и подумал, что еще не так давно мечтал сгноить его в тюрьме. Сначала, после Дрездена, он испытывал только ненависть. Потом, когда эмоции отошли на второй план, появился интерес. Когда Джеймс оказался в плену, Майкрофт не отказал себе в удовольствии на маленькую месть, а потом... потом всё запуталось.

Майкрофт скинул пиджак и небрежно бросил на спинку дивана. В камине горел огонь — домработница разжигала его к возвращению хозяина. Джеймс подошёл и вытянул руки, согреваясь, а Майкрофт включил настольную лампу и выровнял лежащую рядом газету — не знал, чем ещё себя занять. В отличие от него, Джеймс ощущал себя спокойно и расслабленно — его не смущала тишина. И всё же нужно было что-то делать. Майкрофт смущённо провёл рукой по влажным волосам и сказал:

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Мориарти. Я заварю нам чай.

— Если вы не против, составлю компанию. Мы же тут одни? — Джеймс ещё раз окинул гостевую комнату внимательным взглядом. — Насколько мне известно, вы предпочитаете, чтобы прислуга уходила до вашего возвращения. Любите тишину и уединение. 

Майкрофт растерялся. Не зная, что сказать, он кивнул. По узкому коридору, украшенному небольшими картинами современных художников, они прошли на просторную кухню, оформленную в тёплых бежевых тонах, где Майкрофт первым делом включил свет и плиту. Он поставил чайник и, стараясь не обращать на Джеймса внимания, открыл ящик, чтобы подобрать сорт чая.

— Лапсанг сушонг, — сказал Джеймс и устроился за широким деревянным столом. 

— Может, вы знаете, где он хранится? — с иронией спросил Майкрофт, обернулся и вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Знаю, — невозмутимо ответил Джеймс и поднял указательный палец. — На верхней полке, в золотистой банке. Ваша домработница, миссис Уайт, всё сортирует по цветным банкам. 

Это было перебором. Майкрофт едва не задохнулся от возмущения и не сразу нашёл, что ответить. Джеймс Мориарти ориентировался в доме лучше самого хозяина!.. Смотря на спокойного Джеймса, он не понимал, как в одном человеке заключалось столько наглости. 

— Бог мой, мистер Мориарти! 

— Давайте без этих «мистер»? — поморщился Джеймс. — Можно просто Майкрофт?

— Как хотите... Джеймс, — сухо ответил он. 

— Джим. Называйте меня Джим.

 _Джим. Дорогой Джим_. Тень, мираж, призрак, обитающий в интернете, — он сидел посреди его кухни и ждал обещанную чашку чая. Майкрофту это показалось иррациональным и неправильным: как же их игры в героев и злодеев, в шпионов и секретных агентов, в смелых людей и коварных демонов? А Джим, словно забыв обо всём этом, превратился в совершенно обычного юношу: он с любопытством осматривался, молчал и был похож на Ричарда, которым представился при их первой встрече. 

— Я обожаю Лапсанг сушонг, — сообщил Джим. — Говорят, кроме благородного запаха сосновой смолы, в нём различаются ароматические нотки имбиря, карамели, груши и чернослива. Если только чай настоящий, а не подделка. Ваш — настоящий. Запах смолы напоминает дым от костра. Чувствуете?

— Думаете? — спросил Майкрофт, залил кипяток в прозрачный чайник и пронаблюдал, как раскрываются высушенные листья.

— Да. А вы, кажется, предпочитаете Дарджилинг? Чайное шампанское янтарного цвета — так говорят об этом сорте. 

Впервые за вечер Майкрофт улыбнулся легко и искренне. Он поставил на стол две чёрные чашки с блюдцами и положил рядом ложечки. Чайные листья раскрывались, исполняя изящный танец, и комнату наполнил необыкновенный освежающий аромат. Бросив на Джима заинтересованный взгляд, Майкрофт спросил:

— Что ещё вы про меня узнали?

— Что вы играли леди Брэкнелл, — ответил Джим. — Это правда?

— Вы не только были в моём доме, но и изучили архив? — возмущённо спросил Майкрофт. — Мои фотографии и видео?

— Немного, — кивнул Джим. — Мне было интересно. 

_Интересно._ Майкрофт поднял голову и откинулся на спинку стула. Он стучал пальцами по поверхности стола, оценивающе смотрел на Джима, и тот впервые казался расслабленным, естественным и живым, словно не играл и не притворялся. Нет, это был не Ричард из номера в Дрездене, это был не Мориарти, томящийся в плену. Это был кто-то другой, неизвестный, молодой и до невозможного любопытный — от него веяло жизнью, жаждой открытий и эмоциями.

Майкрофт упивался им. Упивался его энергетикой, подвижностью, и невольно завидовал. Сам он за этот вечер постарел и закостенел, а Джим, словно маячок, манил обратно к жизни. Шерлок же тянул его на дно. 

С каждой секундой хотелось больше узнавать о Джиме. Что им движет, как, зачем и почему. Что их свело на этой кухне, что объединило — Майкрофт задавал вопросы и не находил ответы. Он спросил бы вслух, но постеснялся. Вместо этого он решил подтолкнуть к рассказу Джима.

— А я о вас ничего не знаю, — сказал он, признавая, что испытывает не меньшее любопытство.

— Это неправда, — ответил Джим и пожал плечами. — Уверен, у вас давно лежит досье на меня.

— Но это всё не то, — парировал Майкрофт. — Это поверхностно. А вот вы изучали куда более личную информацию.

— Каюсь, — ответил Джим. — Не удержался. 

Чай потемнел. Майкрофт разлил его по чашкам, полюбовался лёгкими спиралями пара и придвинул к Джиму сахарницу. Тот помотал головой — предпочитал настоящий вкус напитка, без примесей и подсластителя. Майкрофт был с ним солидарен. С сахаром чай терял уникальные цветочные нотки, то, за что его ценили и любили.

— Мне не ждать дозу ботулина? — спросил Майкрофт. 

— Почему вы спрашиваете? — Джим нахмурился. — Мы держим паузу в войне, потому что вы не умеете сбрасывать напряжение, Майкрофт. Ваш мозг кипит, и вы не можете спрятать свои чувства. Сегодня вы были в шаге от того, чтобы отключиться. Оказаться не здесь. Умереть. 

Джим даже не догадывался, насколько был близок к истине. Эвр несколько раз подходила к черте, из-за которой уже не возвращаются — её сознание могло отключиться по щелчку. Майкрофт ждал и боялся того дня, когда она окаменеет и обратится в статую навечно, но куда больше его волновало, что и он сам может последовать за ней. 

— У вас такое каждое утро, — ответил он, вспомнив то, что видел однажды. — Видите? Я тоже кое-что о вас знаю.

— Да, вы правы... — Джим кивнул и помрачнел. Он покрутил чашку на блюдце, поднял её и сделал глоток. — Но, в отличие от вас, я умею скидывать напряжение.

— И как же?

— Например, слушаю музыку. В наушниках.

— И помогает?

— Да. Смотрите.

Джим достал из кармана брюк небольшой плеер, размотал наушники и вставил в уши. Он прикрыл глаза, качнул головой, мечтательно улыбнулся и повёл плечами. Поднял руки, щелкнул пальцами и задвигался медленно, пластично. Майкрофт посматривал на него с лёгкой завистью — Джим был гармоничен в любом состоянии: и в агрессии, и в пьянящем спокойствии. 

Внезапно Джим прервался, снял наушники и протянул ему. Вскинул брови, словно говоря: « _Ну же, давайте!_ ». Майкрофт помялся, затем из любопытства взял наушники, надел, и его окутала приятная лёгкая музыка. Что-то современное, танцевальное, с нотками восточных тем. Чёткий ритм, барабаны, удивительная мелодика — Майкрофту показалось, что его сердце забилось в такт песне. Джим продолжил двигаться, словно тоже её слышал, а Майкрофт улыбнулся и повёл плечом. Это и правда успокаивало.

Это было...

Майкрофта прервала вибрация в кармане. Сбросив наушники, он достал телефон и ответил — знал, что это из-за Шерлока. 

— Да? — Голос Майкрофта предательски дрогнул. — Слушаю. Так... Да... Спасибо, буду на связи.

Скинув звонок, он уткнулся лицом в ладони и прошептал:

— Слава Богу.

Тёплые пальцы неожиданно сжали его запястье. Майкрофт поднял взгляд, растворяясь в черноте глаз Джима, и не отдёрнул руку. В этом жесте были только тепло и поддержка, причины которых продолжали оставаться загадкой.

— Почему? — снова спросил он.

— Это не важно, — ответил Джим. — Сейчас не важно.

— А что важно сейчас?

— Чтобы вы не исчезли, Майкрофт. Вы должны быть сильнее.

— Во мне не осталось сил. — Майкрофт грустно улыбнулся и посмотрел на него с теплом. — Скучного вы выбрали противника, Джим. Я опустел.

— Поверьте, это не так. И вы убедитесь в этом очень скоро.

Майкрофт чувствовал, что попал. Им заинтересовался помешанный, безумец и преступник. В Джиме не было ничего обычного, он вдохновлял воров и убийц, взрывал гостиницы и травил неугодных, и своим интересом выбрал самого влиятельного человека Лондона. Майкрофт понимал, как важно остановить Джима. Убить или запереть в Шерринфорде не позволяла совесть. Официально предъявить ему было нечего, к ту же, Джим не страдал психологическими заболеваниями. Да, назвать его «нормальным» было сложно, но отклонений Майкрофт в нём не видел. 

И в его присутствии Майкрофт ощущал себя на своём месте.

Долгое время они просидели молча. Затем Майкрофт встал, закатал рукава и неспешно вымыл чашки. Пока он вытирал руки, Джим встал, приблизился к нему и замер в полушаге. Он ничего не говорил, Майкрофт тоже, хотя ощущал его близость и присутствие.

— Я кое-что скажу вам, — прошептал Джим. — И вы оживёте.

— И что же?

Майкрофт обернулся, горделиво вскинул подбородок, и Джим приблизился. Сделал шаг, замер в паре сантиметров и опалил его губы тёплым дыханием. Майкрофт замер. Так давно никто не подступал к нему столь близко. Так давно никто не дразнил его иллюзорным поцелуем. Майкрофт в какой-то момент успел позабыть, что он — живой, что он — человек, и Джим любезно ему об этом напомнил. Сердце забилось быстрее, дыхание участилось, а свет предательски мигнул. Майкрофт смотрел на Джима и не понимал, как так вышло, что у них всё завязалось так неправильно и дико. 

— Через два дня, — прошептал Джим, и зрачки его невозможных глаз расширились. — Будет семь взрывов в центре города. Взрывчатку покупали не через меня. Я не знаю имён, не знаю мест, но закладки уже есть. Среди твоих людей предатель, найди его. Время пошло, Майкрофт Холмс, сорок восемь часов до гибели Лондона. Что же ты сделаешь? Уснёшь вечным сном или да здравствует король?

Майкрофт похолодел. Пока он слушал Джима, волосы на его затылке встали дыбом. Теракт, семь взрывов, сотни жертв. Служба безопасности скомпрометирована. В шаге от падения и краха. Катастрофа, апокалипсис в пределах одной маленькой страны.

Майкрофт не успел задать ни одного вопроса. Джим внезапно подался вперёд и прижался к его рту мягкими губами. Не поцеловал, а именно прижался, задержал дыхание и поделился теплом. Он продлил это мгновение, и Майкрофт испугался, что спугнёт его, если шевельнётся. Он замер, а Джим так же медленно отстранился, опустил глаза и добавил:

— Решайте. Майкрофт. Карт-бланш. 

Он развернулся и, не прощаясь, покинул кухню. Майкрофт слышал, как он свернул в прихожую, зашуршал плащом. Затем хлопнула входная дверь, и наступила тишина. Майкрофт снова остался в одиночестве.

_Уснёшь вечным сном или да здравствует король?_

Теракт, семь взрывов, сотни жертв.

Откашлявшись, чтобы голос звучал твёрже, Майкрофт вернул лицу привычную холодную надменность, достал телефон и набрал знакомый номер.

— Антея! — поприветствовал он, не извинившись за поздний звонок. — Код красный, жду в офисе через двадцать минут. 

Напряжения как ни бывало. Шерлок, Джим — всё осталось позади. Привычный драйв охватил его: впереди была охота, захватывающая игра на опережение и честь королевства. Майкрофт ощущал себя бодрым и живым; на покой, как оказалось, ему рано. 

Быстрым шагом он прошёл в гостиную, накинул плащ, потушил камин и свет. Дом подождёт, отдохнуть он всегда успеет. Улыбнувшись, Майкрофт подхватил зонт и устремился к двери — впереди было много работы.

За его отъезжающей машиной в столь поздний час наблюдали двое.

— Ты ему рассказал? — спросил лорд Моран, постукивая пальцами по рулю. Он бросил на Джима строгий взгляд, и тот спрятал пачку сигарет. Курить можно было на улице, но не в машине.

— Намекнул, — ответил тот и размял затёкшую шею. — Рано списывать Майка со счетов. К тому же, эти ребятки-подрывники забыли, чей это город. Мы им вежливо напомним.

— Определённо забыли, — согласился Моран. — Определённо.


	7. Сближение

**_В_** следующие два дня Майкрофт забыл сон и покой. Антея, его новая помощница, проявила себя лучше мужчин, занимавших должность до неё. На её лице не было и тени усталости; с прямой спиной, уверенной походкой она выхаживала на высоких каблуках, и первая докладывала обо всех полученных новостях. Майкрофт не сказал об этом вслух, но оценил самоотверженность Антеи. Под конец вторых суток ему показалось, что в усталости он проигрывает — впервые встретил секретаря, способного не только выдержать, но и обогнать его ритм. 

Все семь бомб, о которых сказал Джим, нашли и обезвредили. Задержали подозреваемых, а поимка организаторов несостоявшихся взрывов оставалась делом времени. Оперативники сработали слажено и быстро, Майкрофт гордился. Чарльз Магнуссен сделал всё возможное, чтобы в СМИ не попала информация об обезвреженных бомбах. Паники и скандала удалось избежать. Майкрофт праздновал победу и думал, что сделка с дьяволом того стоила. После удачного завершения операции, он бросил силы на поиски слабых мест в разведке и своём окружении. Несколько человек арестовали, несколько уволили. 

Шерлока пришлось закрыть в клинике для принудительного лечения, и Майкрофт знал — на этом их отношения закончены. Поначалу он даже отказывался навещать младшего брата, но потом, по настоянию мамы, согласился. В первый раз Шерлок кричал и требовал, чтобы Майкрофт немедленно убрался, а во второй молчал и делал вид, что брата не существует.

Всё это, конечно же, изводило. Да и Джим Мориарти пропал — узнать, где он находится, не получалось. А это тоже бомба, только замедленного действия, куда более опасная и непредсказуемая.

Спустя месяц он дал о себе знать — на телефон Майкрофта пришло короткое сообщение:

« _Отличная работа. Наблюдал за тобой. Горжусь._ ♔ _JM_ ».

Майкрофт повертел телефон в руке и задумался. Сначала хотел проигнорировать, чтобы не дразнить Джима и не давать ему повода устроить второй Дрезден, а потом решил, что терять нечего. Шерлок был под наблюдением и не желал общаться, родители занимались им, с делами удалось разобраться, и Майкрофт был свободен. И ему было скучно. А Джим предлагал игру, так почему бы не согласиться на одну-единственную партию?

Вскоре Майкрофт отправил сообщение и завязалась переписка:

« _Почему я? Мне нужен ответ. MH_ ».

« _Я дал тебе все подсказки. JM_ ».

« _Этого мало. Дай больше. MH_ ». 

« _GL, Сохо, сегодня, 10:00 p.m. JM_ ».

Майкрофт усмехнулся и отложил телефон. Джим Мориарти в своём репертуаре!.. Снова провоцирует, снова дразнит, снова играет. Но на этот шаг Майкрофт пойти не мог. Никаких встреч, тем более в Сохо. В этот раз он был вынужден отказаться от игры, насколько бы заманчивой она не казалась. 

И в половину десятого вечера он сидел в машине неподалёку от указанного клуба и нервно кусал губу. Яркий и шумный Сохо сиял огнями и красочной иллюминацией, люди сновали туда-сюда из магазинов в кафе и обратно. А Майкрофт смотрел только на вывеску нужного клуба. « _GL_ » оказался клубом « _G-A-Y Late_ ». Шутку Майкрофт оценил. А потом подумал, была ли это шутка. Мысленно он называл себя идиотом и глупцом, уговаривал себя развернуться и немедленно уехать домой, но интерес и азарт всё же пересилили и Майкрофт открыл дверцу машины.

Джим Мориарти что-то пошатнул в его сознании. Майкрофт долго и упорно возводил барьеры, убеждал себя, что всё чувственное ему чуждо, и эти барьеры Джим с первой же попытки разрушил в Дрездене. Не без помощи наркотиков, конечно же, и всё же Майкрофт больше отрицать не мог: ничто человеческое ему не чуждо. И теперь было интересно. Флирт заводил, тревожил нечто давно забытое в его душе. Джим Мориарти интересовался им, соблазнял его, чуть не поцеловал. Майкрофту внезапно понравилось... нравиться. И это было настоящее безумие.

Днём, дома, он долго думал. Что он терял? Да ничего. Опасности в таком походе он не видел, если бы Джим хотел убить его или подставить, то давно бы это сделал. Это была игра иного уровня, ни о каких убийствах речи и не шло. Целью был сам Майкрофт — здоровый и живой, тут крылось нечто совсем иное, загадочное и непонятное. После размышлений Майкрофт принял вызов.

Он надел светлый пуловер с приподнятым воротом, джинсы и очки. Очки, как он считал, обезличивали внешность — на случай, если кому-то его лицо покажется знакомым. И теперь, подходя к клубу, он не был уверен, что его пустят. Но пустили без лишних вопросов — никакого дресс-кода и никаких ограничений. Клуб раскрывал свои двери всем желающим. 

Внутри грохотала ритмичная музыка, вспыхивал и гаснул лазерный свет в серой дымке над танцполом. Большей безвкусицы Майкрофт никогда не видел: что интерьер, что полуголый наряд персонала. Клуб занимал три этажа и был забит людьми — туристами и англичанами. Гости были одеты по-разному: от джинсов до цветных коротких шорт; среди посетителей, танцующих в центре зала было много молодёжи, словно это был не клуб для взрослых, а вечеринка для школьников. От шума начинала болеть голова. Майкрофт прошёл в конец зала (пару раз ему пришлось отказать в желании познакомиться и угоститься выпивкой) и занял освободившийся диван. 

Он ощущал себя скованно и неуютно, хотелось встать и уйти. Люди вокруг него обнимались, целовались, терлись друг о друга и танцевали — Майкрофт будто бы подсматривал за ними. Чтобы отвлечься, он достал телефон из кармана и подумал набрать Джиму, чтобы высказать за очередную издёвку. Затем убрал его и решил молча уйти. Только он поднялся, как из толпы выскользнул Джим и нагло упал на диван. В светлых джинсах, кедах и белой футболке он выглядел совсем юным. Обыкновенный мальчишка, а не начинающий гений криминального мира. Смахнув испарину со лба, он провёл по волосам, приглаживая их, и отсалютовал Майкрофту бокалом с алкогольным коктейлем.

— Я думал, ты не придёшь, — сказал Джим и поморщился, когда по его лицу скользнула полоса неонового розового света. Музыка загрохотала громче и приходилось перекрикивать её.

— Подумывал уйти, — признался Майкрофт, сел обратно и наклонился ближе к Джиму, чтобы не кричать. — Этот клуб олицетворяет понятие безвкусицы. Долго выбирал?

— Не будьте так строги, мистер Холмс, — ответил Джим и сделал глоток из высокого бокала. — Это атмосфера ретро! Точка туристической карты, между прочим!

— Ковбои, Бритни Спирс и боа на шее? Это ретро?

— А ещё секс в туалете.

— Замечательно.

Джим засмеялся, откинулся на спинку и посмотрел на оживлённый танцпол. Происходящее забавляло его и было очередным приключением — как и Дрезден, как тюремное заключение, как афера с Магнуссеном, как разговор на кухне. Майкрофт глянул на него: бессонная ночь, долгий перелёт, вернулся из солнечной страны, танцевал примерно полчаса, пьёт не первый бокал, возможно, принимал лёгкие наркотики.

— Откуда прилетел? — спросил Майкрофт. — Испания, Греция, Италия? Или снова Чехия? 

— Не скажу! — весело ответил Джим и отставил опустевший бокал. — У меня были каникулы.

— Я хотел получить ответы, — напомнил Майкрофт.

— И я их дал.

Он посмотрел на Майкрофта и невинно улыбнулся. В его улыбке не было привычной наглости, а Майкрофт не ощутил былого раздражения. Раньше неповиновение Джима выводило его из себя, а сейчас он примирился и научился принимать странности этого загадочного человека. Никаких ответов Джим давать не собирался — он добивался встречи в непринуждённой обстановке. В глубине души Майкрофт знал, что так и будет, но это не означало, что он не собирался требовать своё.

— Ты позвал меня не для разговора. — Он натянуто улыбнулся в ответ. 

— И ты это знал, — ответил Джим и вскинул бровь. — Но пришёл.

— Надеялся на разговор.

— Вранье. Тебе стало скучно. И ты хотел меня увидеть.

— С чего бы?

— Тебе не хватало того, что между нами.

Грозный удар барабанов прервал их. Джим хищно улыбнулся, и отсветы неона нарисовали на его лице что-то пугающее и новое. Поистине дьявольское создание, и, что хуже, Майкрофта безумно сильно тянуло к нему. Он напряжённо выдохнул, поджал губы и отвернулся — нужно было остановить самого себя, встать и немедленно уйти. Игра становилась опаснее.

— Знаешь, зачем я тебя позвал? — услышал он тихий голос Джима. Вкрадчивый, мурлыкающий, пробирающийся сквозь громкие аккорды очередной попсовой песни. — Чтобы ты отдохнул. Избавься от всех оков. Ты свободен, Майк, проснись.

Майкрофт возмущённо глянул на него, поражённый наглым «Майк». Джим рассмеялся, встал и плавно скользнул к толпе на танцполе. Он двигался ритмично и грациозно, его тело было пластичным, гибким и подвижным. Джим закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову, и по бледному лицу заскользили яркие цветные вспышки, купая его в холодных красках неона.

Не наблюдать за ним было невозможно. Майкрофт смотрел, как Джим ведёт плечами, двигает бёдрами, переставляет ноги. Поток бесконечной энергии, слившийся с ритмом и музыкой. Джим переменился моментально: впился в Майкрофта жадным взглядом, улыбнулся пугающе и хищно, затем выцепил первого попавшегося парня и обнял его за шею. Тот не растерялся: заулыбался, привлёк Джима за талию, и танцевали вместе.

Майкрофт убеждал себя — надо отвернуться. Надо отвлечься, не думать о нём, не увлекаться, понять, что это издёвка. Джим пригласил его, но выбрал другого. В душе вспыхнули первые нотки ревности, Майкрофт начал заводиться, но заметил: всё это время, обнимаясь с другим, Джим смотрит только на него. Этот танец, пусть даже с кем-то, был посвящён ему, Майкрофту. Осознание вызвало в душе пугающее в своей неправильности самодовольство. Майкрофт думал не о том — он думал о себе и Джиме, и не мог остановиться. 

Внезапно Джим оттолкнул партнёра и в несколько быстрых шагов вернулся к дивану. Он протянул руку, и Майкрофт испуганно замотал головой. Нет уж, танцы это точно не его! Но Джим поймал его руку, уверенно сжал и потянул за собой в толпу. Майкрофт понял, что находится на танцполе, когда несколько человек задели его локтями, и он ощутил неприятный запах одеколона и пота. Он замер, окаменел, побоялся даже пошевелиться, не зная, как себя вести, а Джим продолжил танцевать. Он двигался энергично, красиво, и внезапно повернулся спиной, потёрся о Майкрофта, и тот ощутил лёгкий шлейф его парфюма. Аромат окутал его, что-то меняя. Это было похоже на сладостный дурман.

Джим снова развернулся к нему, приложил пальцы к его вискам и посмотрел в глаза. Майкрофт был очарован чернотой и глубиной его взгляда, и было в этом жесте что-то мистическое, инфернальное — одним прикосновением Джим снял с него все запреты и ограничения. На пол упали тяжёлые оковы, желания обрели новую форму, и Майкрофт не сразу понял, что его руки оказались на талии Джима. Он снова вспомнил Дрезден. Вспомнил наркотический угар и страшные видения, чтобы послать всё к чёрту. Его тело жило и реагировало, и единственное, что имело значение — это разгорячённый и притягательный Джим. 

Он продолжал двигаться, танцевать, прикасаться телом — осторожно, совсем не пошло, выдыхал его имя, расплывался в дымке и неоне. Майкрофт обнял его крепче, увереннее, притянул к себе и не сводил взгляда с тонкой линии губ. Его никогда не соблазняли, его никогда не хотели, а сам он оставил подобные желания в прошлом. А ведь ему, подумать только, всего-то тридцать семь! Окажись они сейчас в Дрездене, Майкрофт повторил бы всё, но без наркотиков и грубой силы, чтобы насладиться и не забыть ни единой детали.

Джим словно прочитал его мысли. Он замер, остановился. На его коже блестела испарина, зрачки безумных глаз расширились. Он подался ближе, опалил губы Майкрофта дыханием и несмело коснулся языком. Дрожь прошла по телу электрическими разрядами, возбуждение набирало обороты. Майкрофт сдерживал себя, боясь всё испортить. Джим прижался к нему, губы к губам, вдохнул выдохнул, и наконец поцеловал. 

Земля ушла из-под ног. Майкрофт потерялся в ощущениях: он хотел запомнить и почувствовать каждый момент — как Джим обхватил его верхнюю губу, согревая влагой и дразня игривым укусом, как обхватил нижнюю, как прижался, поборол смущённое сопротивление, углубляя поцелуй и похищая его душу. Майкрофт сжал его футболку, потянул на себя, чтобы вжаться телом. Музыка грохала, поглощая их, вокруг танцевали пары, клубился дым, но весь мир сейчас уменьшился до Джима и его жадных тёплых губ.

Майкрофт никогда так не целовался. Что уж там, он забыл, когда целовался вообще. Его тело играло, вспоминало о заглушаемых инстинктах и требовало получить своё впервые за столько лет. Майкрофт не сразу сообразил, что Джим вытолкал его из толпы, перехватил за руку и увёл по тёмному коридору в сторону частных комнат. Джим распахнул одну из дверей и вопросительно вскинул брови, когда увидел на диване парочку. Один мужчина, в шортах и обтягивающем топе, гнул спину и стонал, а другой замер над ним с поднятой рукой. 

Они повернули голову в сторону Джима, и тот указал на запястье, где обычно носят часы. Пара всё поняла без лишних слов: они подхватили одежду, выбежали из комнаты, и Джим сделал приглашающий жест. Майкрофт прошёл в светлую комнатку и рассмеялся — легко и непринуждённо, словно не на его плечах каждый день была судьба целой страны. Он упал на жёлтый кожаный диван, поднял голову к белому потолку и дождался, пока Джим свистнет кого-то из персонала и закажет выпивку. Когда он закрыл дверь, в его руке было два бокала с виски.

— Так ты тут вип? — спросил Майкрофт, подперев кулаком подбородок. Он не пил, но уже был пьян — после поцелуев и недавнего танцевального приключения.

Джим бросил на него скептический взгляд, словно говоря, а ты как думал? Он протянул Майкрофту бокал и сел рядом, подтянув к себе согнутую в колене ногу. Сделал глоток, облизнул губы и откинул голову — вот уж кто умел отдыхать и получать удовольствие от происходящего. А Майкрофт наслаждался отдыхом впервые в жизни. Джим знал о нём всё, не нужно было притворяться, что-то скрывать или играть роль. Он снял очки и отложил их на столик.

— Надеюсь, тут нет наркотика, — сказал он и отсалютовал бокалом. — Не хотелось бы снова переживать галлюцинации.

— Галлюцинации? — удивился Джим и задумчиво свёл брови. — Какие галлюцинации?

— Тогда, в Дрездене, когда ты опоил меня, я видел лики и образы святых с картин. В голове оживали странные ассоциации с грешниками, мучениками. Мы же до этого были в «Альбертинуме», смотрели на картины с религиозной тематикой. Видимо, это сыграло свою роль. 

— О-о-о... — протянул Джим. — Как всё запущенно, Майкрофт Холмс. Мы не грешники и не святые, это сектантская чушь, а ты излишне впечатлителен. 

— Ты переборщил с дозой. — В голосе Майкрофта послышались стальные нотки. — Не зря меня потом несколько раз вырвало. 

— Ну извини, извини! — Джим развёл руками. — Этого в планах не было!

— А что было?

— Секс. Я хотел, чтобы ты потерял контроль над своим телом, но не над сознанием. 

— Ты был уверен, что я сорвусь... — прошептал Майкрофт. — Как был уверен, что я сегодня приду сюда с тобой.

— Да, был, — согласился Джим и в пару глотков осушил бокал. Он тряхнул головой и размял шею. — Не был уверен, что украду поцелуй, а в остальном не сомневался.

— Не радуйся, это временная победа. — Майкрофт самодовольно улыбнулся, но его голос прозвучал мягко. 

— Ну конечно, — согласился Джим и покачал головой. — Конечно, Майкрофт, конечно. Временная. Как твой новый секретарь? Как её... кажется... Антея? Точнее, мисс Ли...

— Антея, — холодно перебил Майкрофт и переменился в лице. — Только Антея.

— Почему женщина? Чтобы я не мог ей притвориться? А если я смогу? Какой наряд мне выбрать?

Это была очередная провокация. Майкрофт представил: Джим Мориарти в свадебном платье, перепачканном кровью, появляется как призрак из фильма ужасов, вскидывает фату и говорит: « _Бу!_ ». Это было бы в его экстравагантном стиле. 

— Кстати, у меня есть предложение, — сказал Джим. — Касается Шерлока.

— Слушаю. — Майкрофт невольно ощутил напряжение.

— Наркотики. Он принимает их от скуки и бездействия. В мире столько подлецов, которых я могу направить. А Шерлок может их ловить. 

— Ты предлагаешь мне благословить тебя на свершение преступлений? — Майкрофт рассмеялся. — Браво, Джим, браво! Необычный ход.

— Майкрофт, совершать преступления они будут и без меня! — ответил Джим. — Но я могу направить их, сделать их идеи настолько интересными, чтобы привлечь внимание твоего брата. Разве это не гениальная идея?

— Давай поговорим об этом позже, — прервал его Майкрофт. — Сейчас я не хочу говорить ни об этом, ни о Шерлоке. 

Джим понятливо кивнул. Майкрофт задумчиво откинулся на спинку дивана и почувствовал, как в бедро упёрлось что-то тонкое и твёрдое. Развернувшись, он взял лежащую у подлокотника трость. 

— О, ротанг! — оживился Джим и перехватил находку у Майкрофта. — Сорвали ребятам такое развлечение... Не пробовал? Хотя, у тебя секса, наверное, лет двадцать не было до меня. 

— Что вызывает в тебе такие эмоции? — Майкрофту на самом деле было интересно. Он прищурился, вскинул подбородок и изучающе посмотрел на Джима.

— В смысле? Это же ключевой атрибут БДСМ! Опытные домы с ним такое вытворяют, ты не представляешь...

— Подобные практики... унизительны, — осторожно возразил Майкрофт. 

— Порка? Смотря, как реализовывать, — философски ответил Джим и повертел трость в руках. — Кому-то и на поводке сидеть не унизительно, вопрос лишь в том, доставляет тебе это удовольствие или нет. Суть не в унижении или боли, а в ритуале.

— Ритуале?

— « _Шесть лучших_ », — охотно пояснил Джим и любовно огладил трость тонкими пальцами. — Англичане так изобретательны в наказаниях, Майкрофт... Почему шесть? Ты не задумывался? Традиционные полдюжины, потому что дюжина — это слишком много? Или чтобы было проще считать удары? Видимо, кто-то решил, что шесть — оптимальный вариант. Впрочем, выдержать целую дюжину может далеко не каждый саб. 

— Я запутался, — Майкрофт хитро прищурился, — ты восхваляешь порку или демонизируешь?

— Я удивляюсь англичанам, — ответил Джим. — Это вы придумали легендарные « _ворота с пятью перекладинами_ ». Пять ударов и один, нанесённый по диагонали, объединяющий их. Скажи мне, что это не садизм. 

— Откуда такие познания? — спросил Майкрофт и допил виски. — Порка в школах давно запрещена.

— Тусовался с этими ребятами из сообщества. — Джим взмахнул тростью. — Метровая, шесть миллиметров толщиной. Доставляет незабываемые минуты сомнительного удовольствия... 

— Ты пробовал? — с ужасом в голосе спросил Майкрофт.

— Пробовал. Именно что пробовал. — Джим погрустнел и его голос потерял былые краски. Он вздохнул и отложил трость. — Меня не привлекает и не заводит боль, Майкрофт. Мне нравится приключение, игра. 

— Ты можешь настолько довериться кому-то?

— Нет. Поэтому игры с тростью закончились ничем. — Джим внезапно повеселел и тихо засмеялся. — Меня не пугают и не возбуждают эти клоуны из клубов. Переигрывают. 

— Дело не в этом.

Джим вопросительно глянул на него. Он кивнул, прося продолжать, и развернулся к Майкрофту. Он подпёр подбородок и натянуто улыбнулся. 

— Тебя били в детстве? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Не твоё дело, — холодно ответил Джим.

— Ты чувствуешь боль? А может, вину? Ты страдаешь? Ищешь в боли забытье? 

— Майкрофт, — Джим подался вперёд и процедил, — говорил же, я ничего не чувствую во время секса, вот в чём дело. Игры хоть немного оживляют процесс.

— Зачем тогда ты хотел секса со мной, если это не доставит удовольствия?

— Хотел? Не хотел, а попробовал.

— О нет, — теперь засмеялся Майкрофт. — У нас секса не было.

— В смысле?

— Ты воспользовался мной, опоил. Я в процессе не участвовал, это всё наркотик. Ты получил вовсе не меня. 

Джим поджал губы и побледнел. Казалось, что он только что понял, о чём идёт речь. Джим напрягся, отстранился и стал холодным, непонятным и совершенно чужим. Словно не он полчаса назад прижимался к Майкрофту на танцполе и целовал его губы. 

— Ты мог совершить кражу, не привлекая меня, — прошептал Майкрофт. — Но ты хотел меня и действовал наверняка. Не хотел принимать отказ, думал, как привлечь внимание. Задеть лично, конечно же. А потом оставлять следы и улики, ждать, пока я найду и поймаю тебя. Если бы в Дрездене всё было иначе... 

— Будет, — пообещал Джим.

— Может быть. — Майкрофт указал на трость. — Убери это. Не пригодится.

— Без наркотика или игрушек это будет не секс, — сказал Джим. — Если не это, то тогда грубость. 

— Возможно, ты и не пробовал по-настоящему.

— А ты, значит, пробовал?

— Попробуем вместе? — Майкрофт встал и протянул Джиму руку. — Поехали ко мне. Хочу тишину и уютную обстановку. Смыть запах дыма.

— Примем ванну вместе? 

_Провокация._

— Никогда так не делал. Можно попробовать.

Джим растерялся — он не ожидал получить согласие. Игра шла не по его правилам, но это было интересно. Он дал Майкрофту руку, встал и послушно пошёл за ним.

В тёмном коридоре клуба Майкрофт внезапно развернулся, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, упиваясь вкусом чужих губ. Джим ответил — искренне и с полной отдачей. Майкрофт решил, что сегодня будет жить только для себя. И брать то, что пожелает.


	8. Свобода

**_П_** розрачная капля воды скользнула по вытянутой вверх руке. В светлой ванной комнате было тепло, влажно и уютно; небольшое зеркало, висящее на стене, запотело. Джим откинул голову Майкрофту на грудь и блаженно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь его близостью и согревающей водой. Майкрофт молчал — не привык к тому, что происходящее реально. 

После клуба Майкрофт предложил взять такси, но Джим с ловкостью опытного карманника извлёк из его кармана ключи и кивком указал в сторону машины. Было поздно, давно стемнело, но в ярком свете неоновых вывесок клуба глаза Джима азартно и пьяно блестели. Он любил риск, любил играть и с радостью бы врезался в кирпичную стену на полной скорости. Чтобы полиция наутро нашла и опознала два обгоревших трупа. Для него это была лишь ставка, орёл и решка, риск и игра. 

— Ты пил, — строго заметил Майкрофт, отметая вариант с трупами.

— Не так много, чтобы не садиться за руль, — ответил Джим и улыбнулся. — Ой, не трусь! 

Майкрофт отобрал ключи и сел за руль сам, рассудив, что бокал виски лучше того, что пил за вечер Джим. Если только пил, а не принимал. Майкрофт ехал осторожно и на минимально разрешённой скорости, а Джим всю дорогу смеялся и поддразнивал. Будь его воля, он бы сел за руль и выжал газ, чтобы разогнаться и лететь, лететь, лететь... По-юношески глупо, как в шальном кино о пьяной молодости, где умирают молодыми. Хотя они оба давно уже не были юными. Майкрофт сдержал мальчишеский порыв Джима, но интуиция подсказывала, что порыв этот был не последним. 

В тёмном и спящем доме было тихо. Майкрофт закрыл дверь и не стал включать в холле свет. Он поймал Джима за руку, уверенно сжал его пальцы и провёл в спальню, где показал светлую небольшую ванную комнату. Майкрофт привёз его за город, в свой второй дом, большой и трёхэтажный. Настоящее поместье в окружении тишины, покоя и уединения. 

Джим, не теряя времени даром, неспешно прошёл, осмотрелся. Поправил перед зеркалом волосы, а затем включил воду. Пока ванна набиралась, он стянул с себя футболку и бросил её на бежевый кафельный пол. Майкрофт молча глянул на подтянутый торс, линию плеч, светлую кожу и отвернулся. Он снова сдерживал себя: убеждал, что это неправильно, так не должно быть, он не создан для интимной близости и любого рода отношений. Тем более, любовных. Да ещё и с мужчиной! Этого не одобрят ни брат, ни семья, ни...

— Только не говори, что ты о мамочке с папочкой думаешь в тот момент, когда я раздеваюсь, пожалуйста, — попросил Джим, и в его голосе послышалась смесь разочарования и капризности. Он свёл брови и сделал жалостливое лицо, а Майкрофт покачал головой — не удивлялся, что этот человек читает его, как открытую книгу.

— Это не так, — ответил он, но получилось недостоверно.

Это так. Майкрофт хотел сделать шаг, но боялся. Область отношений была ему чужда. Он не знал Джима, он боялся Джима, он хотел Джима. Все эти желания и чувства противоречили друг другу — Майкрофт не знал, что с ними делать. 

— Маленький жирный Ма-а-айк, — протянул Джим звонким голосом, словно стал ребёнком. — Кто-то ел слишком много сладкого, вот и разжирел? Школьный ботаник Ма-а-айк, которого не приглашали ни на одну вечеринку, а если бы и пригласили, то не отпустила бы мамочка? Сиди дома, Майки, дома надёжно и хорошо кормят. Университетский снеговик Майкрофт Холмс такой сноб, что с ним никто не хочет дружить, потому что он конченная сволочь? 

Майкрофт сглотнул; дыхание участилось. Каждым словом Джим попадал в цель, рушил старые возведённые барьеры и ломал его, как бракованную игрушку. Каждое слово — воспоминание, каждое слово — боль. Почему бы снова не вернуться в привычный и надёжный кокон бездушного политика?.. Зачем позволять травмировать себя и напоминать, насколько он на самом деле неидеален?.. 

— Да, это я! — ответил Майкрофт и развёл руками. — Вот такой я, что теперь, Джим? Только глаза раскрыл? 

— Прекрати быть таким. — Теперь Джим говорил серьёзно, и Майкрофт ощутил холодок. В приятном и тихом голосе послышались пугающие дьявольские нотки. — Нельзя столько лет пытаться угодить всем из-за старых комплексов! Ты ничего не должен ни родителям, ни брату, ни знакомым. Ты стал королём ради них или ради себя? Чего хочешь ты сам? Остаться тряпкой? Или чтобы я ушёл? Так я уйду!

Джим начал заводиться. Его голос дрогнул, стал неприятным, громким и надломленным, и Майкрофт поспешил успокоить:

— Не хочу. Не хочу, Джим. Ты же знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам.

Во взгляде Джима промелькнула обида. Он пожал плечами и отвернулся. Молчание затягивалось, и Майкрофт не знал, как всё исправить. Да, он боялся, да, он был в сомнениях, и, да, он привык делать всё, чтобы получать чужое одобрение. Майкрофт не был свободен. Джим же предлагал пьянящую свободу, приправленную толикой эгоизма. 

Наконец-то Джим что-то для себя решил: он ожил, приблизился, обхватил тёплыми ладонями лицо Майкрофта и произнёс:

— Я не мазохист и не продаюсь. 

Майкрофт заглянул в его глаза. Нет, конечно же, нет. Джим Мориарти мог достать информацию любыми способами: сыграть роль, втереться в доверие, но он бы не полез ради этого в чужие штаны. И не стал бы целовать того, кто ему не нравился. Он был тут добровольно, потому что хотел. Майкрофт хотел тоже. Его руки легли на чужие бёдра, и он подумал — больше никаких Магнуссенов, родителей, родственников и знакомых. Место Джима рядом с ним.

— Я не для того проделал этот путь к тебе, — шёпотом добавил Джим, и его дыхание, мягким покровом упавшее на губы, опьяняло сильнее виски.

_Не для того проделал этот путь к тебе._

— А для чего? — так же тихо спросил Майкрофт. — Для чего ты его проделал?

— Я дал тебе...

— Все подсказки, я помню. Только для чего был Дрезден? Зачем ты начал наше знакомство так грубо и нелепо? 

Тёплые ладони на его щеках дрогнули. Джим на мгновение растерялся, и это было красноречивее ответа. Оказалось, что не только у Майкрофта были слабые места, и не только он испытывал чувства. Что это было — смущение, волнение? Не важно, Майкрофт приписал себе небольшую победу. 

— Ты серьёзно не знал, как подступиться? — с иронией в голосе спросил Майкрофт. — Не был уверен, что, помимо этой оскорбительной пошлой выходки, привлечёшь моё внимание?

— Мы все неидеальны, — философски ответил Джим и пожал плечами. — И все мы порой трусливы. Может, я не умею по-другому. 

_Трусливы_. Да, только Джим вёл себя куда более смело и открыто. Майкрофту предстояло сделать выбор, ведь дальше никаких сомнений. Он отвёл руку за спину, нащупал дверь и захлопнул, провернул замок. Джим улыбнулся. Майкрофт обнял его, уверенно скользнул по спине, тёплой мягкой коже, и прислушался к себе — нравится ли ему? Да, нравится. За дверью он оставил всё: семью, работу, свою маску. Он нравился другому человеку, это было взаимно, и бояться больше не хотелось.

— Но у меня условие, — строго сказал Майкрофт.

— Какое же? — спросил Джим и прижался к нему всем телом, тёплый и податливый.

— Вы с Магнуссеном больше _так_ не дружите.

Джим на мгновение замер. Он посмотрел на Майкрофта большими чёрными глазами, медленно моргнул, затем кивнул. Его губы тронула улыбка — раздражения не было.

— Он мне и не понадобится, если мы с тобой найдём общий язык, — ответил он.

— Ты меня услышал?

— Услышал. Я согласен. Только вот... — Джим прищурился. — Чарльз справлялся с моим отвратительным характером. Ты справишься?

— Я найду способ тебя укротить.

Зрачки Джима расширились. Его завели или слова, или решительность, с которой они были сказаны, но сам Майкрофт чувствовал — от страха и сомнений в нём не осталось и следа. Реакции Джима ломали и раскрывали его. Он сбросил последние оковы, доверился желанию и больше не желал оглядываться назад.

— Вода набралась, — прошептал Майкрофт в губы Джима. 

— Хорошо.

Джим отстранился и стянул штаны, небрежно бросил на футболку, затем стянул носки, белье и распрямился. Майкрофт любовался им и признавал — ему нравится. Нравится мужское тело, нравится мужская красота, нравится то, как они смакуют новый статус отношений. Да, точно нравится.

Джим залез в воду и поманил за собой. Пальцы сами, повинуясь чужой воле, подхватили край пуловера и потянули вверх. Майкрофт раздевался быстро, дрожа от волнения (другого, не такого, как пару минут назад), и думал, как много лет он не раздевался перед кем-то. Сколько прятал себя, скрывал, закрывал. Во взгляде Джима не было насмешки и издёвки, он смотрел открыто и доверчиво.

Когда Майкрофт скинул одежду, по коже побежали мурашки — холодно. И, победив сомнения, он переступил бортик ванной.

Майкрофт лёг, а Джим устроился между его ног и прижался спиной к груди, утопая в жадном объятии. Он поднял руку, и прозрачная капля воды скользнула по светлой коже, тонкие пальцы дрогнули, играя со светом ламп. Было тепло и уютно, вода согревала и дарила приятный покой. Майкрофт чувствовал запах волос Джима, прижимал его к себе и жадно вбирал, не веря, что ему не хватало таких простых человеческих вещей, как объятия и поцелуи. Вода защищала и укрывала их, расслабляла мышцы и смывала запахи ночного клуба. 

— Ты приходил в камеру, и у тебя в руке был хлыст, — напомнил Джим расслабленным голосом. — Ты говорил, что я — животное, а на самом деле намекал, что знаешь обо мне всё, вплоть до моих сексуальных пристрастий. Я прав?

— Да, — ответил Майкрофт и скользнул пальцами по его груди, робко тронул торчащий над водой сосок. — Ты щедро оставлял следы, я шёл по ним и изучал. Наивно полагал, тебя смутит и напугает, что кто-то знает о тебе столь личные вещи.

— Мистер Холмс, БДСМ — это страсть моего тела. А личное — это страсти моей души. Сможете их угадать, или мамочка запретила лезть в сокровенное? 

— Джим, — в голосе Майкрофт послышался укор.

— Извини. — Джим улыбнулся, повернулся и прижался губами к его ключице. — Не могу поверить, что ты растаял и подпустил меня к себе. Что будет дальше? Ты и я? Я не самый хороший мальчик, Майкрофт.

— У меня есть деловое предложение, Джим. Урегулируем всё и сразу. Обсудим это утром, если ты не убежишь раньше времени.

— У меня всегда дела, но... — Джим закусил губу и задумался, — но могу провести с тобой выходной. 

— Проспать будильник, приготовить совместный завтрак, вести разговоры, отдыхать и заваривать чай? О, быстро станет скучно.

— Только не завтра. Для нас это в новинку. Или ты так делал? Завтраки, отдых, чай?

— Нет, не делал. Оставайся. Здесь, вдали от шума города, нам будет хорошо. У меня чудесный сад.

Джим тихо засмеялся. Конечно же, его не интересовали ни сад, ни дом, ни отдых, ни совместные завтраки. Его интересом был Майкрофт Холмс и, заполучив его, Джим соглашался на всё. Майкрофт это видел — жажду, зависимость, навязчивые мысли, расстройство личности. В Джиме всё было так, но что-то сбоило. Впрочем, это не пугало. Майкрофт скользнул пальцами по его спине, изгибу позвоночника к ягодицам. Дыхание Джима участилось, а сам он подался ближе, вжался в его грудь доверчиво и робко одновременно. Порочность и невинность — он сочетал в себе всё это, и был истинным воплощением желания и красоты.

— Ты мог привлечь внимание иначе, — прошептал Майкрофт, скользнув пальцем между его ягодиц.

— И как же? Книгу свою прислать по почте с автографом?

— Хотя бы так. Я прочёл, кстати. Это гениально. 

— Да ладно. — Джим изумлённо вскинул брови. — Шаришь в математике?

— Я во всём, как ты выразился, шарю, — не без гордости ответил Майкрофт. — Рано или поздно ты расскажешь, что связывает нас. Почему я, почему таким способом. 

— А может, ты самый классный мужчина на свете, — парировал Джим. — Самый умный, самый богатый, ухоженный, красивый...

— А ты уверен, что не богаче меня? — возмущённо спросил Майкрофт. — И заканчивай врать про любовь с первого взгляда!

— Тогда прекрати задавать вопросы. Сказал же: ты всё поймёшь, я оставил подсказки. Пусть эта ночь будет нашей ночью. 

Джим приблизился и прижался губами к ключице Майкрофта. Нежный тёплый поцелуй сменился ощутимым укусом, и Майкрофт вздрогнул. Это было для него впервые. Джим нежно целовал его грудь, дразнил языком скрытый водой сосок, а его пальцами скользнул по низу живота, к паху, задевали волоски, и прикасались к члену. Майкрофт решительно перехватил запястье Джима и в ответ на удивлённый взгляд предложил:

— Может, в кровать?

Джим не стал вытираться. Обнажённый, он прошёл по ковру, оставляя влажные следы, и упал на широкую кровать. Майкрофт, недолго думая, последовал его примеру — только выключил свет в ванной, погружая спальню в полнейшую темноту.

Здесь, за городом, было темно и тихо. Тишину нарушили шорох простыней, скрип кровати и стоны Джима. В темноте, не видя его глаз, Майкрофт ощущал себя увереннее. Он жадно целовал шею Джима, вдыхал запах, скользил по гибкой спине и опускал руки на упругие ягодицы, осторожно сжимая. Джим стоял перед ним на коленях, прижимался к груди и отвечал рассеянными поцелуями и стонами, а когда почувствовал, к чему Майкрофт проявляет наибольший интерес, развернулся и опустился на локти. Он позволял изучать себя, позволял играть со своим телом и экспериментировать — это возбуждало. Майкрофт прижал ладонь к его ягодице, наслаждаясь ощущением, и погладил, чувствуя в себе отклик. Потрясающее чувство. 

— Давай же, — прошептал Джим и вильнул бёдрами. — Сильнее, не бойся.

— Я не по этой части, — ответил Майкрофт и почувствовал, как к щекам подступает жар смущения.

— Шлепки это не БДСМ, Майкрофт, это просто шлепки и ощущения. Подари их. Мне понравится. Мне это нужно, чтобы возбудиться.

Майкрофту хотелось отдать Джиму то, что тот давал ему. Удовольствие за удовольствие, свободу за свободу, наслаждение за наслаждение. И он ударил — шлепок получился смазанным, мягким, но Джим ответил сбивчивым стоном и сжал пальцами простынь. Он был красивым в лунном свете, он был... невозможным. Майкрофт ударил сильнее и сам испугался эффекта — Джим вздрогнул от звонкого шлепка, но вздрогнул от наслаждения и кайфа, а не от боли.

— Что ты знаешь о чувственности? — спросил он и распрямился, обнял Майкрофта за шею. Он был так близко, что бедром прижимался к его члену.

— Наверное, ничего, — признался Майкрофт и притянул его со всей возможной жадностью, вжал в себя пахом. — Ненавижу тебя, Джим.

— И почему же? — Он перехватил руку Майкрофта и опустил, устраивая у себя на заднице.

— Мы были вместе тогда, в Дрездене, но ты отобрал у меня воспоминания. Вместо того, чтобы нормально познакомиться, чтобы...

— Разрешаю тебе как-нибудь меня за это отшлепать, — отшутился Джим. — У себя на коленях. Можешь щёткой. 

— Джим...

— Это игра, Майкрофт, и таких игр много. Можно в кровати, можно в ванной, можно на столе, можно в примерочной магазина... позволь начать мне? Я покажу. 

— Что ты хочешь?

— Показать тебе чувственность.

Майкрофт ощущал на своём лице жаркое дыхание. Джим говорил такие приятные и соблазнительные вещи: секс, игры в постели, грани удовольствия. Он открывал и дарил тот мир, от которого Майкрофт Холмс давно сбежал. Спрятался, испугавшись ответственности. Ответственности за... за что, он не помнил. Иногда ему казалось, что в памяти зияет чёрная дыра. Есть «до», и есть «после», но что было между?..

— Ограничения? — спросил Джим.

— Я даже не знаю, о чём ты... Снизу я не буду, это не моё.

— Не волнуйся, снизу планирую быть я. Ложись на спину.

Майкрофт не знал, что задумал Джим, и это заводило. Он лёг на спину, послушно вытянул руки над головой, когда Джим приказал сделать это и скрылся в ванной. Вскоре он вернулся. Майкрофт вздрогнул, когда ремень плотно обвил его запястья, впился кожу, но промолчал. Джим зафиксировал его руки и надёжно привязал к изголовью кровати.

— Наслаждайся, это называется бандаж, — сказал он. — Прислушивайся к себе и только к себе, не отвлекаясь на меня. Будет классно.

Майкрофт видел его силуэт в свете, льющемся с улицы. Видел, как Джим садится на него верхом, чувствовал жаркую тяжесть чужого тела и стонал, когда Джим скользил, вжимаясь ягодицами в его член. Когда влажные губы тронули шею, и последовал очередной укус. Когда язык тронул мочку уха. Когда чужие зубы впились в сосок и потянули. Заходясь стонами и ёрзая, Майкрофт не узнавал себя. Это не он, не «снеговик», не недоступный и неприступный Майкрофт Холмс, это просто Майк. Майк из соседнего дома, Майк из офиса.

— Называй меня Майк, — сдавленно попросил он, когда Джим скользнул языком к ямке между ключиц.

— Хорошо... Майк, — ответил Джим, и Майкрофт готов был поклясться — он улыбался.

Но куда сильнее удивляло, с каким наслаждением Джим ласкал его. Он целовал каждый дюйм его кожи, трогал языком. Целовал грудь, вылизывал и терзал соски, поднимался к шее, выше, втягивал в рот мочку, затем спускался по животу и водил руками по бёдрам. Спустившись к паху, он скользнул носом по завиткам волос, и Майк вскинулся — никто никогда ничего такого с ним не делал! Впрочем, пах Джим попустил и опустился к ногам. Осторожно приподнял и помассировал одну ступню, растирая и разминая ловкими пальцами, доставляя неземное удовольствие, затем взялся за другую. Он целовал его щиколотки, колени, оставлял укусы на бёдрах и всё это под звучный аккомпанемент из бесстыдных стонов Майка. Возбуждение накрывало его, выступало смазкой на стоящем члене, и впервые оно было таким сильным. Вовсе не походило на то, которое Майк испытывал, когда порой удовлетворял себя в ванной комнате. 

Майк не верил, что кто-то с такой страстью и отдачей ласкает его тело. Что кто-то лежит между его ног и прижимается губами к члену. От поцелуев бросало в жар и холод, но страшных видений больше не было. Майк не видел грешников и мучеников, не видел ад и рай. Он видел свою спальню, силуэт Джима и чувствовал его распутную нежность. Джим дразнил: он прижимался губами к его стволу и замирал, даря ощущения, отстранялся и прижимался снова. Затем протяжно и медленно вылизывал, заставляя едва ли не умолять о пощаде. 

Майку хотелось большего. Он тяжело дышал, на теле проступила испарина, голова закружилась. Он хотел ещё, больше, но когда Джим обхватил головку члена губами, он понял, что не выдержит всего и сразу. Теплая влага чужого рта обволакивала, сводила с ума, и Майк прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в ощущениях. Сводило мышцы, напряжение скапливалось внизу живота, по рукам пробегали мурашки. Да, если бы он мог трогать Джима, ощущения были бы другими. Сейчас же он был сосредоточен на себе, удовольствие смешивалось с дискомфортом, к тому же Майк впервые ничего не контролировал. Он был пленником, он был связан и он стонал, выгибался и просил большего. 

— Джим, — прошептал он. — Джим, я хочу...

— Уверен? — спросил Джим, выпустив его член. Щекой он прижался к его ноге и потёрся, ласкаясь.

— Я хочу тебя, безумно хочу, — признался Майк. — Этого мало.

Джим всё продумывал заранее. Поэтому Майка не удивило, что в своих вещах он нашёл презервативы и пакетики смазки. Жалел лишь об одном: Майк плохо видел в темноте, как Джим раскатывает презерватив по его члену, как водит пальцами, не столько смазывая, сколько дразня, как тянет и трогает паховые волоски. Плохо видел, как Джим, раздвинув соблазнительные ноги, вводит в себя пальцы, одновременно растягивая и смазывая. Теперь Майку хотелось заставить его повторить это при свете. Развести ягодицы, ввести в себя пальцы, ласкать и упиваться стонами. Или связать его, нагнуть и взять сзади. Таких сексуальных фантазий у него раньше не было, но что-то подсказывало: Джим не откажет. 

Перед тем, как опуститься на его член, Джим наклонился, прижался к губам поцелуем и впервые толкнулся языком. Майк приоткрыл губы, соприкоснулся своим языком с его, упиваясь моментом близости. Они целовались долго, мучительно медленно, и Майк впервые осмелился укусить его. Джим вздрогнул и застонал — ему понравилось.

— В этот раз ничего не забывай, — прошептал он, прежде чем обхватить его член у основания и медленными, осторожными толчками опуститься.

Майк обещал себе не забывать. Обещал, но ощущений и эмоций был слишком много. Сначала вошла головка, потом больше, дальше, и вот Джим опустился и замер на нём, привыкая. Он сам дрожал и тяжело дышал, открытый и разгорячённый. Майкрофт хотел трогать его и изучать таким покорным и притихшим, почти послушным. Одни эти фантазии могли довести до оргазма.

Наконец-то Джим задвигался на нём: он поднимался и опускался медленно, затем наращивая темп. Майк вскидывал бёдра навстречу, желая войти в его горячую тесноту глубже, жарче, и жалел, что не может прикоснуться к Джиму. Он дёргал руки, пытался высвободиться, но его тело сводило приятными отвлекающими спазмами. Да, под таким наклоном. _Да, и вот так. Ещё и ещё. Ещё, ещё, ещё, и..._ Джим двигался так быстро, словно никогда не уставал. С пошлыми шлепками он прыгал на нём и позволял себе лишь тихие обрывчатые стоны. У Майка пересохло в горле. Он не мог сказать, как Джим красив, как он молод, как он потрясающе хорош. И до чего же это потрясающий секс. 

Напряжение охватило его целиком, заставило выгнуться и сорваться на крик. После выплеска тут же отпустило, оставляя приятную дрожь и бесконечную усталость. Тело стало мягким, податливым; в ушах стоял гул. Не сразу Майк разобрал характерные звуки и стоны — Джим удовлетворял себя и вскоре кончил: брызги спермы попали на его живот и грудь.

Джим, такой же обессиленный, упал рядом и прикрыл глаза. Было хорошо. Слишком хорошо. Только руки сводило болью. Впрочем, Джим, словно уловив его мысли, приподнялся, расстегнул ремень и освободил его. После чего снова рухнул на кровать и потёрся лицом о мягкую подушку. 

— Ты снова не получил удовольствия? — тихо спросил Майк, боясь услышать ответ. 

— Нет, не то чтобы... — Джим придвинулся и сонно ткнулся носом в его плечо. — Мне было хорошо с тобой. Ни с кем так не было, правда. А тебе?

Джим вздрогнул и напрягся, когда Майкрофт вместо ответил обнял его и зарылся носом в макушку, но вскоре уснул. Услышав его мерное дыхание, Майкрофт уснул тоже.

Утром Майкрофт проснулся первым. Он открыл глаза, приподнялся и полюбовался уютно спящим Джимом. Им ещё столько нужно обсудить... но позже. Майкрофт встал, умылся, надел брюки и рубашку, которые носил дома. Заправлять рубашку не стал, а вот рукава небрежно закатал. Для Джима он оставил на стуле похожие вещи, так как его одежда после клуба пахла дымом.

Майкрофт заварил чай, налил себе чашку и вышел на улицу. Опустишь на ступени, он закурил и посмотрел вдаль, думая о произошедшем. Вскоре послышались тихие шаги: Джим, накинув одну лишь длинную рубашку, пришёл и сел рядом. Майкрофт протянул ему пачку, Джим выловил сигарету и закурил. По-детски непосредственно перехватил чашку и сделал глоток.

— Тут классно, — сказал он, щурясь на солнце. — Запахи, вид.

— Можем приезжать сюда отдыхать, — сказал Майкрофт. — Если договоримся.

— Договоримся. Я голоден, а ты?

— Сейчас приготовлю завтрак. Оденешься или будешь дразнить голыми ногами?

— Красивые же ноги.

— Очень. 

Майкрофт поцеловал его в плечо, и Джим тут же игриво приспустил рубашку. Дразнил, бессовестно и эффективно. Майкрофт подарил ему ещё один поцелуй и сказал: «Оденься». При этом он ощущал себя бесконечно счастливым. 

Докурив, он прошёл на кухню и изучил содержимое холодильника, а Джим поднялся наверх.

Внезапно в коридоре послышался подозрительный шорох, Майкрофт с кухонным полотенцем в руках вышел в холл и замер. Входная дверь отворилась, послышались знакомые голоса. Майкрофт побледнел. В дом, проталкиваясь бочком, с кучей сумок вошла его мать. А следом, с нелепым горшком со странным растением, и отец. Майкрофт замер. У него наверху, на втором этаже, без штанов разгуливал Джим Мориарти! Впрочем, он мог сказать, что Джим заскочил на завтрак, если тот всё же удосужился одеться…

— Мама? Папа? — спросил Майкрофт и выдавил неловкую улыбку. — Что вы тут делаете?

— Ты так нас приветствуешь, Майкрофт Холмс? — с улыбкой спросила миссис Холмс, поставила сумки на пол и заулыбалась. — Не звонишь, пропал совсем, Шерлока не навещаешь! Так и знали, что застанем тебя в выходной тут! Чем это пахнет? Опять поставил сковороду на плиту и забыл! Я сама приготовлю тебе завтрак.

— Я просто... — заговорил Майкрофт, но не успел придумать оправдание. 

Лицо миссис Холмс удивлённо вытянулось. А мистер Холмс чуть не выронил горшок с цветком. Майкрофт догадывался, что они увидели. Он обернулся и поднял обречённый взгляд на Джима. Тот, взъерошенный и сонный, всё так же в одной рубашке, стоял на лестнице с самым невинным видом. 

— Привет... — протянул он и махнул рукой. — Майк, ты не предупреждал...

— Джим, Бога ради, надень штаны! — попросил Майкрофт, чувствуя, как краснеет его лицо. Он отвернулся и опустил голову, а Джим, судя по звукам, поспешил наверх.

— У тебя... — протянула миссис Холмс, — появился мальчик?

— Нет, не то чтобы... — заговорил Майкрофт, но миссис Холмс перебила его торжествующим криком:

— Боже, дорогой, хоть кто-то из наших сыновей не одинок!

Майкрофт больше не мог краснеть. Успокаивало только одно: Джим безупречно сыграет свою роль скромного бойфренда.


	9. Гибель

— **_К_** онечно же у Майкрофта пустой холодильник! — причитала миссис Холмс, разбирая сумки и хозяйничая на кухне. — Пригласил на выходные молодого человека и даже не подготовился! Как не стыдно, Майкрофт? Разве так можно? А если бы мы не приехали? 

— Майкрофт не знал, что я приеду, — смущённо ответил Джим, улыбнулся самой очаровательной улыбкой из всех возможных и поставил на плиту чайник. — Помочь вам, миссис Холмс?

— Лучше не мешай ей, Джим, — ответил Майкрофт, меланхолично наблюдая со стороны. — Если мама хозяйничает на кухне, все остальные должны сидеть и не мешать.

— Именно так, Майкрофт Холмс! — ответила миссис Холмс и бросила на него укоризненный взгляд. — Ты собирался нас знакомить со своим молодым человеком? Почему мы узнаём обо всём случайно? Пригласил бы Джима на семейный ужин! 

— Он не мой молодой человек, — ответил Майкрофт и, поймав ошарашенные взгляды матери и Джима, поправил сам себя: — Точнее, не был им до вчерашнего дня, мама. 

Майкрофт не знал, как Джим это сделал, но рубашка и брюки, хоть и были чуть велики, сидели на нем идеально. Джим успел уложить волосы, привести себя в порядок, напялил на нос непонятно откуда взявшиеся очки и теперь выглядел свежо и бодро. Он очаровательно улыбался и моментально расположил к себе миссис и мистера Холмс. Вежливый, внимательный и учтивый Джим поддерживал любые темы, словно знал чету Холмс несколько лет. Впрочем, так оно и было. Майкрофт догадывался, что Джим давно следил не только за ним, но и за его семьёй. 

Сейчас это было на руку. Джим помог донести сумки до кухни и рассказать забавную историю о том, как и его родители однажды вернулись не вовремя. Это, конечно, было ложью. Джим не общался с родителями, о чём Майкрофт прекрасно знал. Знал и удивлялся, как легко он переключался и менял маски. Даже его ирландский говор стал сильнее, хотя Джим при желании говорил без всякого акцента. Сейчас же это было для создания образа.

Как оказалось, мистер и миссис Холмс приехали, чтобы навестить старшего сына, а заодно поговорить о Шерлоке. Они привезли продукты, зная, что Майкрофт плохо питается, а заодно захватили растение, от которого давно хотела избавиться миссис Холмс. Шерлок до сих пор был в клинике. Майкрофт решил, что он будет заперт там, пока не вылечится, если это вообще возможно. Родители переживали, наблюдая его истерики, но Майкрофт оказался непреклонен. И мама решила сменить тактику. 

Расположились на кухне. Майкрофт с отцом сразу же сели за стол, зная, что лучше не мешать матери хозяйничать, а Джим немного посуетился вокруг миссис Холмс и вскоре сдался. Он решил заняться чаем, а она доставала из многочисленных пакетов выпечку, молоко, масло, овощи и бекон. 

— Джим, как вас?.. — спросил мистер Холмс.

— Джим Мориарти. — Тот поправил очки и достал из шкафчика чайную коробку. — Работаю в университете, надеюсь, скоро возглавлю кафедру.

— Подождите, — перебила миссис Холмс и отвлеклась от нарезания пирога, — вы случайно не Джеймс Мориарти, автор «Теории астероидов»?

— Я. — Джим покраснел, и Майкрофт довольно прищурился, наблюдая за ним. Как же он разыгрывал святую невинность! С трудом верилось, что он же воровал картины устраивал взрывы и размазывал кровь по лицу, сидя в заключении. 

— Я читала! — радостно сообщила миссис Холмс. — Вы делаете такие смелые заявления! Майкрофт, ты читал книгу своего молодого человека?

— Читал, мама, — сдержанно ответил Майкрофт, жалея, что не может закурить. — Впечатляет.

— Впечатляет? И это всё, что ты можешь сказать? — возмутилась она. — Это восхитительно! Столько трудов было потрачено на такую нереальную работу! 

— Я начал писать теорию ещё в школе, — сказал Джим и поставил заварной чайник на стол. — Чуть не исключили за это.

— Только ли за это, — иронично заметил Майкрофт.

— Да, я был обидчивым ребёнком! — ответил Джим. — И, возможно, иногда остро реагировал на замечания учителей!

— И любил писать сказки на Рождество, — согласился Майкрофт.

— Вижу, у вас все серьёзно, — заметил мистер Холмс и упёрся подбородком в кулак. 

Он выглядел расслабленным и заинтересованным, словно его, как и супругу, не смущало то, что у Майкрофта появился избранник, а не избранница. С одной стороны, этим сложно было кого-то удивить, а с другой, не каждая семья была готова смириться с таким раскладом. 

Везя в этот дом Джима, Майкрофт думал, что они скроются от всего мира. Видела их только охрана, но они не вникали в происходящее и не устанавливали личность Джима. Прислуга приходила пару раз в неделю, и не в выходные. А тут родители, вопросы, суета и шум. И вопросы — серьёзно или нет.

— Нет, — взволнованно ответил Майкрофт. — Не серьёзно.

— Да, всё серьёзно! — выпалил Джим в один голос с ним и тут же нахмурился. — Что?

— Что? — переспросил Майкрофт.

— Я думала, вы... — сказала миссис Холмс и прищурилась.

— Спим, — договорил за неё Джим.

— Ничего не было, — ответил Майкрофт.

Повисла тишина. Джим, мистер и миссис Холмс дружно посмотрела на Майкрофта. В глазах Джима читались обида и раздражение. Казалось, он готов развернуться и уйти прямо сейчас, и его можно было понять. Но Майкрофт не привык к тому, что у них произошло, и не был готов говорить об этом вслух. Тем более с родителями, которых он никогда не посвящал в подробности своей личной жизни.

Он хотел поставить точку в этом разговоре, пусть даже Джим обидится. С ним можно разобраться потом. Но что-то во взгляде Джима его остановило. Что-то подсказывало, что если Майкрофт облажается сейчас, то это будет точкой в их и без того непростых отношениях. Сейчас нужно было снова делать выбор. Сейчас он должен был решиться или отступить. Отношения — всегда борьба, отношения с Джимом Мориарти — тем более. И Майкрофт проиграл.

— Да, всё было, — признался он в итоге и поднял руки. — У нас полноценные отношения, к чему я ещё не привык, и мне неловко об этом говорить... Мне очень нравится Джим, но я хочу, чтобы всё развивалось неспешно, без допросов!

Лицо миссис Холмс засветилось от радости. Она широко улыбнулась и сложила руки у груди, радуясь, что у Майкрофта всё сложилось. Было видно, в мыслях она уже поженила пару, и Джим поспешил прийти Майкрофту на помощь:

— Мы с Майком знакомы два года. Познакомились при трагических обстоятельствах в Дрездене, когда случился тот ужасный взрыв. Иногда виделись, иногда общались по работе. И только вчера сблизились. Непривычно... говорить об этом. Мы ещё друг с другом толком не поговорили. 

Майкрофт удивлялся: если подумать, Джим ни разу не соврал. Так, умолчал о нюансах. 

— О, я понимаю, — сказала миссис Холмс и закивала. — Простите, мальчики, мы набросились на вас с расспросами... Всё так неожиданно! Мы собирались проведать Майкрофта и узнать, почему он не навещает Шерлока, а тут вы, Джим. Это шок. Приятный шок!

Майкрофт ощутил укор в одной короткой фразе. _Почему не навещает Шерлока._ Вероятно, потому что Шерлок этого не хочет. Потому что Шерлок не готов. Потому что Шерлок впадает в истерику, как только его видит. Он заперт в клинике, и он обижен, расстроен, проклинает брата на чём свет стоит и не собирается мириться. В ближайшее время ни о каких разговорах и визитах можно было и не думать. Мама этого не понимала. 

— Это из-за меня, — соврал Джим, выручив его и в этот раз. — Простите, я посоветовал Майку переждать, пока Шерлоку не станет лучше. Я виноват...

— Нет, дорогой, что ты, — ответила миссис Холмс. Она попала под чары обаяния Джима и легко верила ему. — Ты хотел, как лучше, и мы благодарны. Скажи, ты любишь шоколад?

— Очень, если честно. — Джим улыбнулся, и Майкрофт в очередной раз подумал, что он очень красивый. Необычайно красивый. Удивительно, как человек с таким лицом, мог быть столь опасным и непредсказуемым. 

— Это хорошо! А то Майкрофт шоколад не ест, он был в детстве пухленьким и теперь боится располнеть.

Майкрофт натянуто улыбнулся, но промолчал. Миссис Холмс заставляла стол едой: салатом, бутербродами с беконом, двумя пирогами и шоколадным десертом. Она разлила по чашкам заваренный Джимом чай, и они позавтракали, мило беседуя. После, ещё раз напомнив о Шерлоке, мистер и миссис Холмс ушли, оставив после себя еду и цветок, который «дизайну дома Майкрофта подходил лучше».

Чуть позже Майкрофт снова сидел на ступенях своего дома, курил и думал, что это самый безумный день в его жизни. Никогда прежде родители не узнавали столь интимных подробностей его жизни. Никогда прежде Майкрофт не опускался до таких человеческих, как знакомство партнёра с семьёй. Это было слишком просто и слишком непривычно.

Джим вскоре присоединился: сел рядом и тоже закурил. Странно, но Майкрофт успел привыкнуть и даже привязаться к его присутствию. 

— Младшенькому, в отличие от тебя, всё было дозволено? — спросил Джим. — Поэтому ты такой зажатый? Шерлоку можно было шалить, бегать, прыгать, гулять, опаздывать, а ты должен был быть идеальным во всём?

— Это так заметно? — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Да, ты прав. Я должен был учиться лучше всех, иметь престижную работу, посещать с родителями театры и музеи по первому их желанию, а Шерлок... Шерлока они баловали и балуют до сих пор. Не подумай, я люблю их, и они самые лучшие, но... 

— Поэтому ты так опекаешь Шерлока?

— Как «так»?

— Чрезмерно, Майк. Как курица-наседка. Оставь его, дай побыть самостоятельным.

— И в итоге он умрёт от передоза.

— Да он ширяется назло тебе.

Майкрофт резко обернулся и сурово посмотрел на Джима. Он разозлился — только тема Шерлока могла вывести его из себя. Майкрофт раздражённо затушил сигарету, встал и прошёл в дом, чтобы закончить неприятный разговор. Даже хлопнул дверью, чтобы дать понять — всё, хватит. Вскоре дверь открылась и закрылась, Джим вошёл следом. Майкрофт разводил огонь в камине и смотрел на разрастающееся пламя, когда тёплые руки обвили его со спины. Джим прижался губами к плечу и ласково потёрся.

— Я хочу помочь тебе, — сказал он тихо.

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза. Ему было приятно чувствовать тепло Джима, то, как он прижимается и дразнит дыханием шею, как целует и как обнимает. Но обида от недавних слов не отступила, и Майкрофт ощущал в себе отторжение и холод. 

— Надо поговорить, — строго ответил он и сбросил руки Джима. — Как быть с тем, что ты преступник?

— Я уже говорил, — спокойно ответил Джим, обошёл его и сел в удобное кожаное кресло. — Мне скучно, Майк! 

— Приноси пользу обществу.

— Это тоже скучно. Я помогаю преступникам, потому что этот кроссворд. Загадка, вызов. Как совершить преступление и избежать наказания? Эти люди в любом случае будут нарушать закон, я не подаю им эти мысли, а помогаю с реализацией. Именно эти преступления могут занять и отвлечь Шерлока. Это лучше, чем героин!

— Допустим, — ответил Майкрофт и сложил руки за спиной. Он уже не думал, что это такая уж плохая идея. Джим всё равно сделает по-своему, так не проще ли держать его на коротком поводке. — Как быть с другими преступлениями?

— Подумай сам, — Джим заговорчески улыбнулся и подался вперёд, — кого проще контролировать? Всех нарушителей, преступников и террористов, или одного меня? Я держу их всех, я могу дать тебе доступ к каждому.

— Но не дашь.

— В крайнем случае — дам. Мы нужны друг другу. 

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза. Он хотел поверить, но боялся. Сладкий морок недавней ночи отступил, и Майкрофт думал о себе, о будущем и о стране. Как правильно подпускать столь близко Джеймса Мориарти?

— Ты одержим мной, — прошептал он.

— Тебя это пугает?

— Нет, не пугает, но волнует, — признался Майкрофт. — Насколько хватит этой одержимости.

— Время покажет.

Джим встал, приблизился, снова обнял его за шею и скользнул губами по губам Майкрофта. Это был не поцелуй, а обещание, сладкое, томительное предложение чего-то большего. Майкрофт обнял Джима, привлёк ближе и крепко сжал в руках. Воспоминания о ночи накрыли его, и тело отозвалось моментально. Он хотел повторить, но на этот раз со свободными руками.

Джим жался к нему, целовал шею, плечо и этим праздновал победу. Он получил то, что хотел. Майкрофт теперь принадлежал ему.

***

Они встречались ещё несколько раз, общались и проводили вместе ночи, а в ноябре Джим пропал. Он был свободолюбив и исчез без лишних прощаний. Покинул страну вместе с лордом Мораном — единственное, что знал Майкрофт. Наступил декабрь, затем и Рождество. Шерлока выписали из клиники, но с Майкрофтом он принципиально не общался. И, что не удивительно, даже не поздравил с праздником.

Как и каждый год, Майкрофт в одиночестве посмотрел старые плёнки, где они, ещё маленькие, играли и были счастливы. Шерлок обожал Майкрофта, не отлипал от него, висел на шее, и это было взаимно. Всё было хорошо, до того самого дня, когда пропал Редберд. Смотря записи, Майкрофт улыбался, затем он ощутил удушающую тоску. Он встал, вернулся в гостиную и растопил камин, украшенный гирляндой — спасибо домработнице. Сел в кресло, вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза.

Он успел задремать, когда на кухне раздался громкий лязг. Майкрофт открыл глаза и неспешно встал. Подхватил зонт, вытащил саблю и медленно прошёл по тёмному коридору. На кухне внезапно вспыхнул свет. Джим, щёлкнувший выключателем, бросил на Майкрофта скептический взгляд, усмехнулся и кивнул в сторону кастрюли, стоящей на плите.

— Глинтвейн, — сказал он. — Вернись к камину, скоро приду.

Майкрофт опустил саблю. Джим, как обычно, выглядел идеально: новенький тёмный костюм, белоснежная рубашка, галстук с забавным узором. Он выглядел свежо, словно не так давно отдыхал, и хитро улыбался. Майкрофт привык, что он исчезал и появлялся как призрак. Сотрудничество с ним, как и с Магнуссеном, приносило свои плоды. Да и Шерлок увлёкся новыми загадочными преступлениями. Конечно, это не мешало Джиму втихую проворачивать свои тёмные дела, о чём Майкрофт мог только догадываться. 

Он вздохнул, ничего не сказал и вернулся в зал. За окном шёл мелкий снег, время близилось к полуночи. Джим вскоре присоединился: он принёс два высоких бокала с тёмно-красным напитком, поставил их на стол и сел рядом на диван. Приятно пахло вином и цитрусами, Майкрофт впервые за долгие годы ощутил атмосферу праздника.

— Ты покинул страну, — сказал он, смотря на бокалы.

— Кто тебе сказал? — улыбнулся Джим. — Всегда сомневайся, когда речь обо мне. Пей, я хорошо варю глинтвейн, к тому же вино дорогое. Неужели думал, оставлю тебя на Рождество одного? 

— Я привык быть один.

— Я тоже. Пора что-то менять?

Глинтвейн приятно согревал. Терпкий вкус вина переплетался с апельсиновыми и яблочными нотками, а мёд придавал сладости. Майкрофт жадно вдыхал ароматный запах и неспешно пил, наслаждаясь тем, как расслабляются мышцы. Джим вернулся к нему и поделился вкусом праздника — это было щедро и приятно. 

Вскоре бокалы были отставлены, и Джим устроился у него на коленях. Обхватил лицо ладонями и целовал долго и неспешно. Майкрофт притягивал его ближе, водил рукой по гибкой спине и ягодицам, возбуждаясь с каждой минутой всё сильнее. После такого сюрприза он был готов ласкать и любить его всю ночь, а утром не выпускать из кровати и прижимать к себе. 

Неловкое движение, и бокал упал со стола, раздался звон. Джим тихо выругался, слез с колен Майкрофта и наступил на осколки. Они неприятно хрустнули, и Майкрофта обдало холодком. Он встал, смотря на осколки, осторожно наступил на один и прислушался к звуку. В памяти воскресли давно забытые образы.

 _Я дал тебе все подсказки_ — говорил Джим. 

_Дал тебе все подсказки._

— Извини, красивый был набор, — сказал Джим, не замечая, как переменился Майкрофт. — Надеюсь, тебе не очень жалко этот бокал. На счастье, да?

— Я принесу веник, — соврал Майкрофт, ощущая дрожь в руках, и поспешил на второй этаж.

Заветная папка лежала в сейфе, в его кабинете. Майкрофт включил свет, набрал код, открыл дверцу и достал старые секретные документы. Дядя Руди был аккуратистом и передал Майкрофту всё, что у него осталось по тому делу. Майкрофта интересовали фотографии. Найдя их, он пролистал одно, второе, третье, и ощутил холодный липкий ужас, когда не нашёл нужное. 

— Не это ищешь? 

Джим стоял в дверях. Он, облокотившись о дверной косяк, наблюдал за Майкрофтом, и взгляд его был незнакомым и холодным. Он, сопровождаемый клубами дыма и тьмы, прошёл в кабинет и бросил на стол то самое пропавшее фото. Майкрофт побледнел, смотря на него. Голова закружилась, тошнота подкатила к горлу. Так вот почему Джим выбрал его. Вот для чего он затеял долгую циничную игру. 

Всё, что было, рухнуло как карточный домик. А в ушах звучал неприятный треск разбитых окровавленных стёкол. 

— Не может быть... — прошептал Майкрофт, дрожа с головы до ног. — Ты был мёртв! Ты умер много лет назад!

— Или ты бросил меня умирать, — холодно сказал Джим и улыбнулся неприятной пугающей улыбкой. — Вспомнил, Майкрофт? Ты наконец-то, вспомнил? Всё, что я говорил, воскресло в твоей памяти?

_Англия тебя не забудет!_

_Мы встречались с вами на вечеринке, вы там перепили и облевали свои ботинки! Дважды! Неужели забыли, мистер Холмс? Дважды!_

_От вас пахнет решимостью, мистер Холмс._

_Так вот, я — ваша гарантия._

_А вы, кажется, предпочитаете Дарджилинг?_

_Не скажу! У меня были каникулы._

_Мы все неидеальны. И все мы порой трусливы. Может, я не умею по-другому._

Майкрофт ощутил, что задыхается. _Восточный ветер_. Пожар. Смерть. Запах крови. Крики. Слёзы. Катастрофа.

Темнота накрыла его.


	10. В прошлое

**_В_** есенний ветер вырвал из бледных мальчишеских рук листы обычной школьной тетради. Майкрофт проводил их взглядом и прищурился, прикрываясь от очередного холодного порыва. Его часы сверкнули в лучах яркого солнца. Где-то в стороне хлопнула тяжёлая дверь. День был ясным, но всё вокруг навевало тревогу. 

Всё навевало тревогу, но Майкрофт этого не замечал.

_15 лет назад, Оксфордский университет.  
8 a.m._

Всё навевало тревогу, но Майкрофт отгонял от себя эти мысли. Даже когда утром на его щеке остался лёгкий порез от бритвы. Даже когда кто-то из первокурсников вылил сок на его новенькую светлую рубашку. Даже когда ключ застрял в двери его комнаты и никак не хотел проворачиваться.

И всё же Майкрофт не опоздал. Бегом миновав длинный коридор и несколько лестничных пролётов, он пробежал весь университетский двор и нагнал своих однокурсников Джоула и Аластора у машины. Они едва не уехали, дождались чудом, и Майкрофт решил, что ему повезло. Из Оксфорда они должны были двинуться в Сассекс.

— Не думал, что ты поедешь с нами, — сказал Джоул уже в машине. 

Он и Аластор свободно расположились на заднем сидении, а Майкрофту пришлось сесть вперёд, рядом с водителем. Он повернулся к ним, хотя в пиджаке было тесно и неудобно, и выдавил улыбку. 

— Я же сказал, что подумаю, — ответил он. — Втроём лучше, чем вдвоём.

— Скажи ещё, что и тётю Рози навестишь, — подмигнул Джоул, и Аластор тут же толкнул его локтём. Намекал — водитель может услышать и завалить всю операцию. 

Майкрофт на мгновение растерялся, но не из-за водителя. Про «тётю Рози» он долго думал и никак не мог решиться. Пока не набралось с десяток пунктов «против», он пожал плечами и ответил:

— Навещу. Обязательно.

Аластор и Джоул удивлённо переглянулись. 

В это весеннее утро они выехали в Брайтон для проведения открытой лекции и рассказа об университете. Колледж по праву считался трамплином для последующего поступления в Оксфорд и Кембридж, поэтому студенты иногда приезжали, чтобы рассказать школьникам про вступительные экзамены и университетскую жизнь. Сейчас это было особенно важно: в прошлом году колледж пережил трагедию. На школьных соревнованиях в Лондоне погиб ученик Брайтона, талантливый и подающий большие надежды в спорте тринадцатилетний Карл Пауэрс. Майкрофт хорошо помнил эту историю — она особенно заинтересовала Шерлока, мечтавшего теперь стать не пиратом, а детективом. 

Джоула, Аластора и Майкрофта выбрал преподаватель, как лучших и образцовых студентов, но Майкрофт до последнего не хотел ехать. Он не любил общаться, не любил отвечать на вопросы, не любил школьников и предпочитал в одиночестве готовиться к экзаменам, чем таскаться по колледжам с ненужными лекциями. 

Он уже решил не ехать и сослаться на головную боль, но услышал, как однокурсники снова смеются над ним. Майкрофт старался не реагировать, но обида накапливалась, и он решил, что это его последний шанс стать _нормальным_. Научиться общаться, завести друзей (не важно, что он в них особо не нуждался), примириться с обществом. Майкрофт хотел нравиться, хотел, чтобы его любили и обожали, как того же Джоула, но, как оказалось, одних оценок для этого мало. Заучек и молодых гениев, смотрящих на сокурсников свысока, даже в Оксфорде не жаловали. Поэтому поездка с Алом и Джоулом была первым шагом к переменам. Майкрофт улыбался, словно говоря: « _Смотрите, я нормальный, я как вы! Я дружу с вами и не считаю всех вас недалёкими_ ».

Получалось так себе. Радовало то, что Аластор и Джоул шли навстречу и поддерживали.

Слова про «тётю Рози» были, конечно же, шифром, чтобы преподаватели не узнали про их планы. Вечером Джоул собирал тусовку в загородном домике, куда позвал нескольких однокурсников, тех, кому можно доверять. И Майкрофта позвал тоже. Возможно, шутки ради, чтобы снова посмеяться: «Смотрите, маменькин сыночек боится покидать свою комнату!». А Майкрофт взял и согласился. Потому что он нормальный. Потому что он умеет быть как все. Он не странный, нет. 

_Колледж Брайтон.  
11 a.m._

Погода была чудесная. Сассекс встретил их ясным голубым небом, тёплым пригревающим солнцем и заинтересованными взглядами учеников младших классов. Аудитория, просторная и светлая, заполнилась быстро. Рассказывал в основном Джоул, Ал и Майкрофт подхватывали, когда было слишком много вопросов. В какой-то момент Майкрофт почувствовал, как ему стало хорошо: он отвечал легко и непринуждённо, вёл диалог со школьниками и уже полтора часа (его личный рекорд) не думал о том, что все вокруг тупицы. 

На последнем ряду, сидел молчаливый мальчишка. Он не задал ни одного вопроса, лишь бросил на Майкрофта и его приятелей пару заинтересованных взглядов, а затем стал что-то записывать или рисовать. Он, казалось, вообще не был заинтересован в лекции, а вскоре в аудиторию заскочил низенький подросток с вихрами рыжих волос на голове, прямо как у Джоула, и забрал молчаливого мальчишку. Впрочем, Майкрофт быстро об этом забыл.

О мальчишке вспомнил, когда они с Джоулом и Алом вышли во двор. Тот сидел на скамье неподалёку и продолжал выводить что-то в своей тетрадке. Ссутулившийся, худощавый, с чёрными взъерошенными волосами он напоминал грозного воробья. Он расстегнул классический блейзер, и из-под него виднелся пуловер с синими полосками и нашивкой — форма Брайтона.

— Эй, Проф! — позвал его Джоул. — Закурить есть?

Мальчишка поднял на него обалдевший взгляд и покрутил пальцем у виска. Майкрофт удивился тому, что они знакомы. Всё же Оксфорд и Брайтон разделяло два часа езды на машине.

— Не ори! Меня исключат, придурок! — ответил прозванный «Профом».

— Не дерзи, а то огребёшь. И ты огребёшь, и Писунок огребёт за то, что стащил мои сигареты. Верни его долг. Дай закурить, быстро!

Проф закатил глаза и тяжко выдохнул, всем видом демонстрируя, какой же он несчастный. Зато Джоул моментально переменился: его лицо стало злым и холодным, высокомерным и даже пугающим. Майкрофт впервые видел его таким и не понимал, что происходит. Обычно Джоул был сама любезность. 

— Это Проф, — пояснил Джоул, после того, как мальчишка достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака пачку и бросил ему. — Тип, профессор. Приятель моего брата.

— Тоже рыжеволосый, на тебя похож, — догадался Майкрофт. — Видел его в аудитории.

— Ага, он, — ответил Джоул и закурил. — Писунок. Почему Писунок? Он мочился в постель до тринадцати лет, представляешь? Позорище какое. 

Майкрофт подумал, что у них с Шерлоком ещё нормальные отношения. Они хотя бы не оскорбляли друг друга, а их ссоры были детскими и глупыми. Джоул же отзывался о младшем брате с такой неприязнью, что Майкрофта невольно передёрнуло. 

— И он мне не приятель, — раздражённо добавил Проф. Он выглядел устало, словно весь окружающий мир утомил его за эти несколько минут. — Родители настаивают, чтобы мы дружили. 

— Только дрочить друг другу не начните.

— Ваш с Аластором опыт? — усмехнулся Проф.

Это было сказано зря. Джоул бросил сигарету, затушил её ботинком и приблизился к мальчику. В чёрных глаза отразился испуг, но Проф ничем другим себя не выдал. Даже выражение его лица осталось таким же беспечным, словно крупный студент не пугал его. Майкрофт напрягся, с волнением наблюдая за происходящим. Ему всё это не нравилось: он не узнавал Джоула, словно тот, переступив порог университета, стал кем-то другим.

— Повтори, — угрожающе повторил Джоул и наклонился к Профу.

— Это вы с Аластором, — процедил тот ему в лицо, — дрочите друг другу.

Если Аластор оставался спокойным и невозмутимым, словно ничего не слышал или не воспринимал мальчишку за достойный внимания объект, то Джоул разошёлся не на шутку. Звук резкой оплеухи получился звонким и неприятным, и Проф повалился со скамьи на траву, схватившись за щёку.

Именно тогда всё и произошло. Весенний ветер вырвал из бледных мальчишеских рук листы обычной школьной тетради. Майкрофт проводил их взглядом и прищурился, прикрываясь от очередного холодного порыва. Его часы сверкнули в лучах яркого солнца. Где-то в стороне хлопнула тяжёлая дверь. Листы упали прямо к их ногам, и Джоул тут же наступил на один и растёр подошвой. 

— Смотрите, парни, — сказал он. — Проф уравнение решить не может, весь лист испортил. И какой такое держат в Брайтоне? А ведь твой папаша говорил, что ты недоразвитый. Решай, пацан, решай свои уравнения, Англия тебя не забудет! Как самого главного задрота.

На этот раз Проф промолчал. Лишь глянул на него волком — холодно и злобно.

— Лицо попроще сделай, а то наваляю, — вкрадчиво сказал Джоул. 

Он пнул мальчишку в живот, и тут Майкрофт не выдержал. Он не хотел ввязываться в разборки Джоула, не хотел становиться крайним, но и наблюдать за избиением не мог. Проф был ровесником Шерлока, и его бы кто-то тронул его... Майкрофт был готов порвать за брата. Проф же был один, абсолютно беззащитный.

— Хватит! — крикнул Майкрофт, но когда Джоул глянул на него безумным и пугающим взглядом, он примирительно добавил: — Джоул, нам пора ехать. Посмотри на время.

Повисла тяжёлая пауза. Джоул смотрел на Майкрофта, Проф переводил взгляд с одного на другого, и только тогда Аластор осторожно добавил:

— Иначе мы опоздаем на вечеринку, Джоул.

— Ладно... Идём к машине, — устало бросил тот. 

Он сошёл с листа и отправился к стоянке, Ал молча последовал за ним. А Майкрофт бросил взгляд на испачканный лист и удивлённо вскинул брови. Наклонился, поднял и пробежал взглядом по неаккуратно выведенным строчкам цифр. Это было не простое школьное уравнение, а математика высшего уровня. Майкрофт даже не был уверен, что решил бы его. А Проф пытался, и в его странном, незнакомом Майкрофту методе, была логика.

— У тебя ошибка в третьей строке, — сказал он, присел на корточки и протянул лист Профу. — Ты потерял одно из вероятных значений неизвестного. 

Мальчик приподнялся, потирая покрасневшую от удара щёку. Он опасливо взял из рук Майкрофта лист, спешно встал, отряхнул брюки и ушёл к школе. Майкрофт улыбнулся — его тоже не понимали, когда он делал что-то выходящее за рамки школьной программы.

До Оксфорда доехали молчал. 

Майкрофт немного отошёл от случившегося, тем более Джоул снова улыбался, был обаятелен и мил. Словно не он ещё не так давно потешался над школьником. Было неприятно, но Майкрофт заставил себя отбросить эти мысли. Было и было, главное — обошлось. Позже Джоул сказал Майкрофту, во сколько покинуть университет и как добраться до загородного дома, после чего попросил сдать деньги. Конечно же, Майкрофт волновался. Он впервые сбегал, тем более на вечеринку. Пока ехал в кэбе, чувствовал, как дрожали руки. 

_Пригородный частный дом.  
7 p.m._

На улице уже стемнело, а в окнах дома горел свет. Майкрофт удивился, когда увидел, что в домике было человек пятьдесят, а то и больше. Каждый пригласил своих друзей и подруг, плюс зачинщиками оказались не только студенты Оксфорда; было много выпивки и даже наркотиков. К наркотикам Майкрофт не притронулся, зато от выпивки не отказался. Он же _нормальный_ , он же как все.

Только вечер быстро его разочаровал. Все напились, танцы и игры напоминали сатанинское буйство; кто-то дрался, а кто-то занимался сексом прямо на просторной кухне. Какая-то девица затащила Майкрофта в подсобку и залезла в его штаны. Это больше напугало, чем возбудило, и девица разочарованно бросила его, назвав гомиком и пообещав рассказать всем, что у него не стоит. Голова кружилась, в ушах звенело. Джоул что-то говорил, кажется, смеялся над ним, припоминал фиаско в подсобке. А после его дважды вырвало. По неопытности прямо на ботинки. И всё как в тумане.

Проведя в туалете на втором этаже несколько незабываемых минут, Майкрофт почистил обувь подумал, что выходить и спускаться вниз не хочет. Немного посидев на бортике ванной, он решил, что стоит заказать такси и тихо уехать, желательно так, чтобы его не видели. На душе скребли кошки, сердце ныло — как же ему было неприятно! Пьяный угар, разврат, вызванный эскорт — всё это было отвратительно. Майкрофт не мог расслабиться, он ощущал себя неправильным и чужим. Он-то думал, что они немного выпьют, потанцуют, пообщаются и, может, кто-то уединится ради поцелуев. Он ощущал себя наивным мальчиком, ребёнком, не видевшим взрослой жизни. Он так хотел быть _не один_ , но снова сбежал, не найдя себе места в компании.

Провернув замок ванной комнаты, он вышел и остановился в холле, словно боялся сделать лишний шаг. Да что уж шаг, даже головы не решался поднять, хотя видел краем глаза — кто-то его ждёт.

— Тухло тут, да? — услышал он.

Подняв голову, Майкрофт, к своему удивлению, увидел того самого мальчишку со школьного двора Брайтона. 

— Проф? Как ты... — поморщился Майкрофт.

— Не скажу! У меня были каникулы, — ответил Проф. — Гуляю, где хочу.

Он был одет в обычные джинсы и футболку, что не выдавало в нём ученика Брайтона. Самый обычный мальчишка, живущий по соседству, очаровательный и юный. В руках он держал небольшую чашку. Заметив недоумение Майкрофта, он добавил:

— Алекс, брат Джоула, меня привёл. Джоул предложил нам подработать официантами для вас. Разве ты не видел? Я разливал виски. Ах да, ты быстро опьянел... Джоул обещал заплатить. Я Джим, кстати, а не Проф.

От быстрого рассказала и смешного ирландского акцента заболела голова. Майкрофт зажмурился и поднял руку, прося его помолчать. Выждав минуту, он всё же представился:

— Майкрофт. Значит, тут ещё есть несовершеннолетние? 

— Мне уже семнадцать, — обиженно сказал Джим.

— Через два года, — заметил Майкрофт.

— Ладно-ладно, мне пятнадцать! — Он подошел и протянул аккуратную чашку. — Это чай.

— Какой?

— Обычный. Чтобы тошнота прошла. Ты, наверное, предпочитаешь Дарджилинг, но в этом доме есть только сено, названное чаем.

Дрожащей рукой Майкрофт взял чашку и сделал глоток. Пересохшее горло приятно согревало. Да, чай был очень кстати. Он выпил всё до последнего глотка и благодарно кивнул.

— Не хочешь возвращаться к ним? — спросил Джим. — Я тоже. Они такие мерзкие... Давай закроемся в какой-нибудь комнате и отсидимся. А когда они вырубятся, свалим. Вырубятся быстро, Джоул велел во все напитки добавлять лёгкую дурь. Спрячемся?

— А можно? — спросил Майкрофт. Не то, чтобы он хотел коротать время с малолеткой, но и возвращаться вниз тоже желания не было.

— Ну... в этих двух уже трахаются, так что можно, да.

Джим закрыл дверь, щелкнул замок. Майкрофт окинул взглядом уютную светлую комнату и сел на просторную кровать. Садиться больше было некуда, разве что в широкое кресло, но его шустро занял Джим. Он подтянул колени к груди и достал из кармана пачку сигарет. 

— Тебе пятнадцать, — напомнил Майкрофт.

— Ты мне не папочка, — огрызнулся тот, закурил и бросил пачку Майкрофту. — Попробуй. Станет лучше.

Майкрофт поймал пачку, с подозрением глянул на разговорчивого Джима и усмехнулся. Достал сигарету, чиркнул зажигалкой. А тот подскочил, дёрнул штору и распахнул окно, после чего вернулся в кресло, в ту же самую позу.

— Всё равно комната провоняет, — заметил Майкрофт.

— И что? Тебя тут не было, меня тем более. Я же несовершеннолетний, Джоул меня не сдаст.

— А я ничем не защищён.

— Неправда. Я — твоя гарантия. Скажу, что ты напился и спал. Спящие не курят.

Майкрофт улыбнулся: Джим казался ему забавным. Он был ровесником Шерлока, но отличался от него. Был более открытым, разговорчивым и лёгким. В чём-то, напротив, был очень на него похож: такой же подвижный и неусидчивый. Из-за этого сходства Майкрофт ощутил в душе что-то похожее на нежность. Наверное, он просто скучал по Шерлоку.

— Подожди... — произнёс Майкрофт. — Ты сказал, Джоул велел всем добавлять наркотик?

— Легкую дурь, да, — беспечно ответил Джим. — Поэтому тебя и развезло. 

— Почему помог мне? Чай заварил.

— Ты же помог мне: не дал Джоулу выбить из меня дух, — ответил Джим и сменил позу, перекинув ноги через подлокотник. — А ты не похож на них, Майкрофт. Почему ты здесь? 

— Хотел стать... нормальным.

— Но зачем?

Джим склонил голову набок и задумчиво посмотрел на него. Прямо как отец родной, пытающийся понять нерадивого сына.

— Зачем? — болезненно усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Сейчас покажу. Тебе пятнадцать лет, принимаешь лёгкие наркотики, совсем чуть-чуть, редко, но принимаешь. Часто куришь, страдаешь одышкой. Характерные синяки под глазами — у тебя проблема с желудком, возможно, гастрит. Рекомендовано диетическое питание, но ты его не соблюдаешь. Скорее, из вредности. Часто дерёшься, кулаки стёсаны, но не как у заядлых драчунов. Ты, наверное, отчаянно защищаешься. Бьёшься до конца, верно? Учишься плохо, потому что тебе скучно. Или учился... сейчас, возможно, пересилил себя и выровнял оценки, чтобы попытаться поступить в Оксфорд. В друзьях не нуждаешься. Дома есть две собаки. Судя по размерам и породам, завела их мама. Свитер внизу растянут, как и школьный пуловер... кто-то постоянно дёргает. Младший брат? Сестра? 

Джим всё это время с интересом смотрел на него. Улыбнулся, когда Майкрофт замолчал, и заключил:

— Ясно. Ты чокнутый. Как и я.

— Чокнутый?

— Да. Так одноклассники говорят. Смотри: тебе лет двадцать, недавно ты сбросил большой вес. Хоть и похудел, а не смог отвыкнуть от любви к мучному, страдаешь, когда рядом булочки, а есть их нельзя. Кстати, у тебя тоже проблемы с желудком, но из-за похудения. Прихрамываешь — травма? А на щеке небольшой синяк... лапта? В неё и правда до сих пор играют в Оксфорде? Судя по твоему взгляду, у тебя тоже есть брат, мой ровесник. Ты — идеальный сын, тусовки не твоё, наверное, очень привязан к матери. С братом отношения натянутые — переходный возраст? Я прав? Знаешь, мы с тобой похожи, только я усвоил кое-что к пятнадцати.

— И что же? — спросил Майкрофт. Он был приятно поражён и, не скрывая изумления, во все глаза смотрел на Джима.

— Таким, как мы, друзья не нужны. 

Майкрофт промолчал. Он не сказал вслух, но был согласен после того, что увидел внизу. Все, кого он знал, изменились, превратились в пьяных извращённых монстров. Майкрофт ощущал омерзение. Да, без друзей было лучше.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, — попросил он после небольшой паузы. — Как тебе в Брайтоне. Ты знал Карла Пауэрса? Такая трагедия была, вся страна об этом говорила.

— А зачем тебе? — огрызнулся Джим. 

— Интересно. Раз уж мы одни, почему бы не поговорить.

И Джим рассказал. Он рос в обеспеченной семье, но до шести лет не говорил, из-за чего отец думал, что он отстаёт в развитии. Но при этом Джим решал сложнейшие задачки и взрослые головоломки.

— А почему ты не говорил?

— Не хотел, но в шесть лет пришлось. Только вот родителям всё равно стало со мной скучно, и они завели Роберта.

— Собаку?

— Ребёнка. 

— Значит, я был прав? Брат. Вы дружите?

— Нет. Твоя очередь.

Тон Джима был требовательным и бескомпромиссным. Это умиляло. Майкрофт улыбнулся и охотно рассказал о себе, родителях, брате и Оксфорде.

Он говорил, а сознание приятно повело. Голова закружилась. Они говорили с Джимом о чём-то простом и понятном, но мир постепенно терял чёткие очертания. Майкрофт не сразу понял, что Джим приблизился, сел рядом и приблизился непозволительно близко. Он был красивым, юным и загадочным. К нему манило и влекло. И это возбуждало сильнее, чем пьяная девица внизу. Джим подался ближе, и Майкрофт ответил на робкий поцелуй.

— Это неправильно... — прошептал он, падая спиной на кровать. — Ты пользуешься тем, что я пьян.

— Мы все неидеальны, — так же тихо ответил Джим. — И все мы порой трусливы. Может, я не умею по-другому. Мы ничего не будем делать, только целоваться. 

Майкрофт не стал спорить. Джим лёг рядом, придвинулся и они вновь соприкоснулись губами. В душе стало тепло, даже жарко. Жалко, что Джим ещё очень юн, подумал Майкрофт, иначе он точно захотел бы с ним встречаться. А может это был лишь наркотический бред. Впрочем, здесь и сейчас значение имели только нежные поцелуи Джима. 

До трагедии оставалось несколько минут.


	11. Одержимость

**_В_** какой-то момент Майкрофт словно отключился. Внизу продолжала греметь музыка, стены ходили ходуном. А его рот согревали чужие губы, приятная влага, иногда разбавляемая лёгкими укусами. Джим не просто целовал, он играл, как шаловливый котёнок, но в какой-то момент отстранился. Он лёг рядом, прижался лбом к плечу Майкрофта и прикрыл глаза. Он был уютным, тёплым и с ним было хорошо. Майкрофт протянул руку, нежно тронул пальцами его щёку и улыбнулся: он нашёл в этом вечере хоть что-то хорошее.

Прошло примерно полтора часа, когда Джим резко встал, подошёл к двери, открыл её и прислушался. Затем принюхался. Его лицо сделалось бледным, взволнованным, и он вернулся, грубо растолкал расслабленного Майкрофта и прошептал:

— Вставай быстрее! Уходим!

— Что?..

Майкрофт не хотел никуда идти. Его разморило, голова кружилась, и вернулась тошнота. Джим пару раз грубо толкнул его, дёрнул за руку, и только тогда Майкрофт встал. Весь день подводил к этому. К тому, что должно было произойти. Если бы Майкрофт не был так сосредоточен на себе и желании понравиться, он бы заметил в толпе гневный взгляд колючих серых глаз и непослушные вихры рыжих волос. Если бы он не думал, что сможет изменить себя, то заметил бы и понял, почему Джим тянет его по коридору в сторону запасной лестницы. Единственное, что заметил Майкрофт, это странный неприятный запах.

— Почему сюда? — устало спросил он, когда они спускались. Голова кружилась, ступени плыли перед глазами.

— Потому что тихо! — шикнул Джим и увереннее сжал его руку.

Когда спустились вниз, Майкрофт бросил взгляд в сторону полупустого зала. Видимо, большинство гостей и эскорт уже разъехались. Остались только уснувшие на диване и в креслах однокурсники Майкрофта и кто-то из их друзей.

Джим дёрнул ручку заднего выхода, но та не поддалась. Он толкнул дверь, тихо выругался и толкнул снова. Майкрофт ничего не понимал: зачем он делает, если можно выйти через парадную дверь?.. Спрашивать он ничего не стал, слишком сильно мутило, и все свои силы он сосредоточил на том, чтобы устоять на ногах. А Джим, психанув, внезапно ударил по двери ногой. Хлипкий старый замок не выдержал — дверь поддалась и отворилась.

В тот самый момент из зала на шум выбежал рыжеволосый Алекс, брат Джоула. Он злобно глянул на Джима, покачал головой и прошептал: « _Ах ты предатель_ ». Он нахмурился, оскалился, сделался злобным и безумным — казалось, что он вот-вот кинется на Джима. Благо, вместо этого он умчался обратно, вглубь дома. А Майкрофт наконец-то различил запах. Напоминало...

— Газ? — спросил он и наркотический морок отступил. Кажется, Джим подлил что-то в его чай. — Джим, надо разбудить всех!

— Нет! — крикнул Джим, схватил его за руку и выволок на улицу.

Ноги слушались плохо и всё из-за наркотика. Соображал Майкрофт слабо, но интуитивно рвался обратно, чтобы спасти всех. Джим оттаскивал его, держал крепко — удивительно столько сил было в таком хрупком на вид пареньке. Они пререкались, толкались, дрались, Майкрофт сорвался на отчаянный крик, кинулся на Джима с кулаками, и именно тогда раздался взрыв.

Дом разорвало изнутри: содрогнулись и выгнулись стены, вылетели окна, и огненно-чёрная вспышка поглотила всё вокруг. Майкрофта и Джима отбросило волной неведомой силы, после чего наступила темнота.

Когда Майкрофт пришёл в себя, вокруг стояла зловещая тишина. Пахло гарью и горелым пластиком. Сквозь неприятный гул в ушах Майкрофт различил едва слышимый треск — горели остатки дома. Майкрофт не сразу вспомнил, кто он и что произошло. А когда вспомнил, подскочил, но взвыл от боли в рёбрах и упал обратно. При падении от взрывной волны он ударился грудью, разбил нос и лоб, стесал до крови ладони и колени, но всё же чудом остался жив. 

Приподнявшись, на этот раз медленно и осторожно, он с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на огне. Дом перекосило, к небу поднимался чёрный едкий дым. Правую стену буквально разорвало — снесло, словно её и не было. Майкрофт тряхнул головой и охнул от боли в шее. Казалось, что болело всё тело, и всё же он попытался встать. Перед глазами всё вело, и он не заметил, как опёрся ладонью на острые осколки — то, что осталось от окон. 

Осторожно встав, Майкрофт пошатнулся и подумал, где же Джим. Он не сразу рассмотрел неподвижный силуэт в траве. Прихрамывая, поспешил к нему, насколько это было вообще возможно. Пошатнулся, чуть не упал и ступил на окровавленные битые стёкла, окружающие фигуру Джима. Раздался неприятный треск. Майкрофт подумал — чья это кровь? Стёкла трещали, они были везде вокруг, Майкрофт шёл по ним, по стёклам, и думал, чья же кровь, чья же. 

Конечно же... кровь Джима. 

Майкрофт зажал рот ладонью и с трудом сдержал всхлип. Под подошвами трещали стёкла, в воздухе пахло гарью и кровью. Джим был мёртв, он не дышал и был бледнее обычного. Из него ушла жизнь, словно по щелчку, в один момент. И все, кто в доме, в гостиной или комнатах на втором этаже, тоже были мертвы. Давясь всхлипами и рыданиями, Майкрофт поспешил через лес в сторону света ближайших домов.

Его, шокированного и дрожащего, забрал дядя Руди. Майкрофт плохо помнил, кто и как ему помог, кто дал плед и телефон, что делали спецслужбы, и как приехал дядя. Тот разрулил всё быстро, да так, что Майкрофта даже не допрашивали. Позже все показания о том, что его кто-то видел, исчезли из дела. 

Всё было просто: Алекс Смит, устав от постоянных издевательств старшего брата Джоула и его приятелей, решил отомстить. Согласился прийти на вечеринку, опоил ребят, включил газ и взорвал дом вместе с собой. Повезло, что многие вовремя разошлись. Погибло шестнадцать человек, десять из них — однокурсники Майкрофта. Семеро из них, во главе с Джоулом, как выяснилось позже, были замешаны в грязных делах об избиениях и изнасилованиях.

— Как ты вообще там оказался?! — кричал дядя Руди, ходя из стороны в сторону просторной гостиной своего дома. После взрыва прошло несколько дней, и Майкрофт пошёл на поправку. — Кого угодно ожидал там застать, но не тебя. Как это произошло?! Как ты мог, Майкрофт?!

— Я просто хотел стать нормальным, — отрешённо ответил Майкрофт, сжимая в дрожащих руках чашку с успокаивающим чаем. — Но больше не хочу. Я не хочу быть нормальным, не хочу! Они все, они... чудовища...

Дядя Руди тяжело вздохнул. Он с грустью посмотрел на лицо Майкрофта, на обработанные синяки и раны, опустился на колено, накрыл его руки ладонями и прошептал:

— Мне так жаль, Майки. Очень жаль, что всё так закончилось. 

— Я ничего не знал, — ответил Майкрофт, уже не скрывая слёз. — Я ничего не знал про них, клянусь!

— Я верю тебе, верю.

— Быть нормальным! Вот всё, чего я хотел... нормальным...

Родители ничего не узнали, дядя Руди устроил всё. По официальной версии Майкрофт был с ним в Европе больше месяца. Спустя этот срок Майкрофт вернулся в Оксфорд и делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Сочувствовал с холодным видом, говорил, как же так, как же так, наши друзья погибли, кошмар. А сам таил внутри целую бурю.

Всё было понятно, кроме одного.

— И всё же, — говорил дядя Руди позже. — Как ты выбрался?

— Я же рассказывал, — повторял Майкрофт. — Меня вывел мальчик. Джим. Он погиб, я видел его тело в стороне от дома.

Дядя Руди вскинул брови. Никакого тела на улице не было. И никакой Джим в Брайтоне не учился. 

— Это наркотический бред, — сказал дядя Руди. — Алекс подмешал вам всем наркотик. Тебе показалось. Никакого Джима не существовало.

И Майкрофт решил забыть. О Джиме, том вечере, поведении Джоула, обо всём. В его воспоминаниях остался только тяжёлый чёрным дым.

Спустя время, когда дядя Руди передал все свои дела Майкрофту, тот нашёл засекреченную папку, а в ней была фотография. Черноволосый мальчишка в форме Брайтона курил неподалёку от школы. Майкрофт убрал фотографию обратно и почувствовал, как дрожат руки.

С того дня он считал Джима призраком. Майкрофт спрятал фото и забыл о нём, вычеркнул из памяти, стёр всё, что касалось этого загадочного мальчика.

***

**_Т_ **еперь же, спустя долгих пятнадцать лет, Джим передавал Майкрофту то самое фото. В папке его не было, как давно — Майкрофт не знал. Джим Мориарти не стеснялся взламывать замки и брать всё, что посчитает нужным. Он давно приходил в этот дом, изучал всё, что было интересно, и пытался статься частью самого Майкрофта Холмса.

Майкрофт дрожал. Теперь, когда он вспомнил, недавние события воспринимались им иначе. Джим Мориарти выждал, подкрался и ворвался в его жизнь, завладел его мыслями и душой. Он выбрался из тьмы, в которой когда-то и исчез, вернулся с огнём и взрывом, давал подсказки, отбрасывал в давно забытое прошлое, резал по старым ранам и уничтожал защитные барьеры, которые так долго выстраивал Майкрофт.

— Ты был реален... — прошептал Майкрофт, сжимая в дрожащих руках фотографию. — Точно, тебя звали Джим... И ты погиб.

— Нет, я был жив, а ты бросил меня медленно умирать, — поправил Джим и театрально выдохнул. — Неблагодарный!

В темноте душного кабинета Джим выглядел поистине зловеще. Бледный, уставший, с пугающими чёрными глазами — вечно голодный и мстительный демон. Он приближался, делал шаг за шагом, окутываемый мраком комнаты. Майкрофт с трудом заставил себя устоять на месте. Неужели расплачиваться за прошлые ошибки ему придётся в рождественскую ночь?..

— И ты пришёл, чтобы отомстить, — прошептал он. — Нашёл меня спустя столько лет...

— Да. — Джим равнодушно пожал плечами. — Как догадался? 

Ноги подкосились. Майкрофт выронил фото и отступил назад. Он не хотел вспоминать тот день, не хотел говорить об этом и чувствовать вину. Он не хотел вспоминать Джима, не хотел, не хотел, не хотел!.. 

Что же теперь будет? Выстрел? Или очередной взрыв? Его разлагающееся тело обнаружат спустя пару суток или за ночь дом сгорит, погребая все секреты?

Майкрофт не знал.

А Джим подошёл к нему вплотную, тронул холодными пальцами щёку и улыбнулся. Его зрачки расширились. Впервые Джим казался по-настоящему безумным.

— Ну и идиот же ты, Майкрофт Холмс! — внезапно эмоционально произнёс он и хлопнул его по плечу. — Какая месть, совсем с ума сошёл? Отомстить я мог много раз, очни-и-ись!

Майкрофт на мгновение растерялся. Он непонимающе хлопнул глазами, а Джим весело рассмеялся, потешаясь над его растерянностью. 

— Я же пошутил! — сквозь смех и слёзы добавил Джим. — Видел бы ты своё лицо! Грех не напугать сильнее!

Майкрофт ощутил обиду и растущую злобу. Он зло сжал кулаки, подавил в себе порыв ударить ублюдка и стремительно покинул кабинет. Спустился вниз, накинул тёплое пальто и вышел на улицу, где его и догнал Джим. Перехватил за руку, сжал, попытался успокоить, что-то говорил, но было поздно: Майкрофт ненавидел его всем сердцем.

— Это не шутки! — закричал он. — Погибли люди, Джим, это не смешно! Погибли из-за тебя, потому что ты не дал их спасти!

— Это были не люди, а ублюдки, — ответил Джим. Он, в отличие от Майкрофта, не накинул верхней одежды и дрожал под влажным холодным снегом. 

На улице было темно, за многие мили никого, кроме охраны. Одного из них, пришедшего на крик, Майкрофт поспешил отпустить и заверить, что всё нормально. 

— Ты знал, — сказал он Джиму чуть тише. — Знал, что затевает Алекс, но не остановил его. Или ты надоумил его на это? Ты сказал, как убить брата и его компанию?

— Нет, не надоумил, но и не остановил, — ответил тот. — Я вообще не собирался идти на ту вечеринку. Думал, утром из газет узнаю, получилось со взрывом или нет.

— И зачем же ты пришёл?!

— Я пришёл за тобой! Ты был другой, не такой, как они. Я хотел узнать тебя... я жизнь твою спас!

— А мог спасти много жизней!

— Да плевать мне на них! — Теперь на крик сорвался Джим. — Было и будет плевать, я рад, что они сдохли! Я пришёл за тобой, Майкрофт Холмс, потому что за эти годы ничего не изменилось! По крайней мере, для меня.

Джим резко и обиженно оттолкнул его, развернулся и пошёл обратно к дому. Громко хлопнула входная дверь и снова наступила тишина. 

Майкрофт понимал, что Джим помешался на нём. Он был болен и за столько лет ни разу не отступил от своей цели. Даже встречу начал с секса и взрыва. Взрыв — как воспоминание, секс — как то, что Джим так давно мечтал заполучить. Всё это было... неправильно. Джим сходил с ума, и Майкрофт ему в этом потакал.

Стоя на улице в рождественскую ночь, он был на развилке и не знал — выбрать Джима или уйти раз и навсегда. Прекратить это безумие, остановить... можно было арестовать Джима или выслать его из страны, подальше от себя.

Спустя пятнадцать минут Майкрофт вернулся в дом. Он прошёл в гостиную и увидел дрожащего Джима. Тот стоял у камина, смотрел на пламя и нервно кусал губу. Майкрофт приблизился к нему со спины, сжал руками плечи и ткнулся носом в макушку. Джим тихо выдохнул — неужели волновался?

— Я всегда был готов рисковать ради тебя, Майкрофт Холмс, — прошептал он.

— Только потому что я подобрал тот лист с уравнением? — спросил Майкрофт. — Потому что вступился за тебя?

— Ты меня _увидел_. Первый, кто увидел, что я не призрак и не невидимка. Я тогда впервые ощутил себя... живым. Словно с моего лица сняли безликую маску.

Впервые в его голосе слышалась неподдельная грусть. Майкрофт обнял его, крепко прижал к себе и посмотрел, как танцует в камине огонь. Да уж, Джим Мориарти не мог просто прийти и сказать: «Привет!». Он хотел, чтобы Майкрофт вспомнил. Он хотел ворваться в его жизнь, вывернуть её наизнанку и стать значимым. Отчасти, Майкрофт понимал. Он и сам был «странным» и когда-то страдал от этого. Видимо Джим, хоть и не признавал, страдал тоже, и Майкрофт стал для него тем единственным человеком, который был важен и близок.

— Я люблю тебя, Майкрофт Холмс.

— Нет, Джим, не любишь, — мягко возразил тот. — Мы с тобой не знаем любви. Это одержимость.

— А в чём разница? Я был верен этой одержимости много лет. Ты тоже, хоть и похоронил воспоминания.

— Ты сделал мне больно, напомнив о том дне. Когда мы рядом, мы страдаем.

— Нет. Я вернул тебя. Сделал цельным, как и ты меня.

Джим обернулся, осторожно обхватил лицо Майкрофта ладонями и легко поцеловал холодными губами. Он был не просто одержим, он жил своей одержимостью, существовал и дышал ей, и Майкрофт понял, что попался, угодил в его капкан. Впрочем, не так уж сильно он хотел освободиться. Когда Джим был рядом, когда говорил, когда целовал, Майкрофт терял голову. Ему нравилось. Нравилось быть нужным и желанным. 

— Это дядя Руди сделал так, что я не нашёл твоих следов? — тихо спросил он.

— Он, — ответил Джим и снова поцеловал. — Он у тебя забавный. Кстати, он догадался, что это я убил Пауэрса. За сохранность этой маленькой тайны я пообещал быть хорошим мальчиком.

— Ты никогда не умел хорошо себя вести.

— Накажешь за это?

Майкрофт усмехнулся. Он не знал, как поступить: прошлое обрушилось ему на голову, воспоминания причиняли мучительную боль, и Джим был частью этой боли. Он был опасен, не сдержан, но он так соблазнял, так заполнял жизнь и пространство собой, что Майкрофт не готов был забыть о нём снова. Его руки уже скользили по спине Джима, а губы искали нового поцелуя. Вероятно, стоило оставить прошлое прошлому и принять настоящее. По крайней мере, теперь всё встало на свои места.

— Я помню, как шёл к тебе по разбитым стёклам, — признался он. — Кажется, перед этим я тебя ударил. 

— Да, было такое, — ответил Джим и легко лизнул его в щёку. — Майкрофт, прошу, давай поговорим об этом позже? Пошли в кровать, я так скучал... 

И Майкрофт пошёл с ним, поднялся по лестнице, растворился во мраке комнаты, но близости не захотел. Майкрофт ощущал усталость, поэтому он попросил Джима просто полежать с ним, побыть рядом и согреть теплом. Тот не спорил, разделся и лёг рядом, обнял поперёк груди, ткнулся лбом в плечо, как в ту самую ночь. А Майкрофт прикоснулся к его щеке и подумал, что от судьбы не уйти. К тому же, он уже давно принял Джима и даже чувствовал к нему что-то прежде незнакомое. 

А судьба, в виде Эвр Холмс, уже готовила новый поворот...


	12. Пороки

— **_П_** очему Джим не пришёл сам? — спросил Майкрофт, даже не подняв взгляд на севшего напротив него мужчину.

Тот махнул, подзывая официантку, и заказал двойной эспрессо. На вопрос не ответил и даже не поздоровался — они не понравились друг другу с первой встречи. Майкрофт убрал телефон в карман, сложил руки на столе и выжидающе посмотрел на лорда Морана. Тот улыбнулся натянуто и вежливо. Светлый костюм оттенял тон его кожи и делал больше похожим на туриста-итальянца, чем на ирландца. Он выглядел расслабленным, словно пришёл отдохнуть, а не поговорить о политических делах. Абсолютная невозмутимость. Наверное, именно за это Джим его ценил.

В кафе было душно, несмотря на работающий кондиционер, и Майкрофт промокнул влажный лоб, стараясь ничем не выдавать беспокойства. А повод был, и даже не один. Рабочий и, можно сказать, личный. И затянувшаяся пауза только увеличивала нервозность. Моран не отвечал ему, а Джим игнорировал звонки и смс — что-то пошло не так?.. Майкрофту казалось, что он ходит по краю пропасти, рискуя в любой момент сорваться вниз. Отчасти (особенно когда касалось Джима), так оно и было. 

— И всё же, где Джим? — повторил вопрос Майкрофт.

— У него важные дела, — ответил лорд Моран и улыбнулся прелестной официантке, когда та поставила перед ним блюдечко и чашку. — Он покинул страну.

— Это неправда. — Майкрофт выдохнул, намекая, что едва начавшийся разговор утомляет его. — Он не покидал даже Лондон. Я научился за ним присматривать.

Лорд Моран криво усмехнулся и качнул головой, но спорить не стал. Уж он-то знал, как Джим и Майкрофт любят игру под названием «Поймай меня, если сможешь». Было видно, что по взгляду Майкрофта он понял об его информированности, но предпочёл это никак не комментировать. Едва ли ему нравилось играть роль сломанного телефона. Он старался избегать любых встреч с Майкрофтом и приходил, только если Джим закатывал истерику в ответ на неповиновение. 

— Тогда не заставляйте меня врать, — сказал он и достал пачку сигарет. — Не возражаете?

— Тогда скажите правду, — ответил Майкрофт и кивнул, давая добро на сигареты. 

— Он меня убьёт.

— Едва ли.

— Он такой вспыльчивый.

— Бывает. И всё же. 

— Хорошо. — Моран пожал плечами и мягко улыбнулся. — Он... приболел. Самая обычная, но неприятная простуда. Прошу вас, давайте остановимся на этой версии, потому что подробности меня не касаются.

Майкрофт вскинул брови. Ах, вот как это называлось. Он бы не был так скромен в описании «болезни», но раз лорд Моран просил не втягивать его...Майкрофт понимающе кивнул. Затем раздражённо выдохнул — как же сложно было не путать рабочие вопросы с личными. Джим делал это часто: вспомнить хотя бы то, что он даже не пытался скрывать их отношения от Морана. Более того, он открыто говорил об этом, смущая и одного, и второго. 

— Ничто человеческое всё же ему не чуждо, — произнёс Майкрофт и поджал губы.

— Вы знали, с кем связывались, мистер Холмс, — ответил Моран. 

— Едва ли. — Майкрофт всё же улыбнулся в ответ. — Джим выполнил мою просьбу?

— Конечно. Я принёс всё имеющуюся информацию по мистеру Кларку и его небольшому... бизнесу. Джим уже связался с ним, и мистер Кларк любезно согласился не влезать в ваши дела по вопросу ИРА. 

— А сам Джим? — уточнил Майкрофт и взял папку, которую Моран достал из небольшого кейса. 

— Не намерен. По крайней мере, пока что. — Моран помолчал, выдержал паузу и добавил: — Если это всё, я могу идти?

— Подождите... — попросил Майкрофт. — Назовите мне адрес Джима. Я знаю шесть его съёмных квартир, но ни в одной из них его нет.

— Не уверен, что он дал бы добро на это.

— Поверьте, так будет лучше. Я знаю, что вчера было, и нам с ним надо поговорить. 

Моран нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул — видимо, размышлял, как лучше поступить. Майкрофт сам был не доволен, что просит о таком, но и ждать, пока Джим соизволит выйти на связь, не мог. Слишком много вопросов накопилось, да и нужно было поставить точку в этой истории раз и навсегда. Они слишком далеко зашли. 

— А вы просто переживаете за него или так преданы? — спросил Майкрофт, нарушая возникшую паузу.

— Всё и сразу, — ответил Моран, закрыл кейс и убрал его под стол. — Когда-то Джим помог мне, а я умею быть благодарным. Так вышло, что мы сдружились. Только мне хватало смелости ставить его на место, может, это повлияло на его отношение ко мне. Поймите, мистер Холмс, Джим ещё ребёнок. Да, он умён, гениален, но он играет, развлекается, и на многие вещи смотрит по-детски. Люди, оружие, страны, континенты — всё это для него как игрушки в песочнице. А я защищаю его. И не дай бог, мистер Холмс, кто-то его обидит или расстроит.

— Это угроза? — спросил Майкрофт, нахмурившись.

— Предупреждение. — Моран помедлил, прежде чем встать, оставил на столике мелочь. — Адрес скину в смс.

Он кивнул на прощание и спешно покинул кафе. Майкрофт откинулся на спинку стула и задумался. Да, Моран был прав: он знал, с кем связывается.

***

**_У_ **же к вечеру Майкрофт стоял у нужной двери. Небольшой дом, расположенный в тихом спальном квартале, показался слишком уютным для Джима. Обычно он предпочитал что-то более мрачное, тёмное, хотя, это зависело от того, какую роль он играл в конкретный день. Квартиру он снимал на третьем этаже, в самом конце коридора, чтобы, наверное, быть подальше от соседей.

Майкрофт постучал, но ответа не последовало. Он постучал ещё раз и ещё, затем достал телефон и скинул Джиму смс. Только после этого послышались тихие шаги, дверь открылась, и Джим робко выглянул в коридор. Выглядел он неважно — бледный и измождённый, взъерошенный словно воробей, он казался таким юным и уязвимым в широкой футболке и спортивных домашних штанах. Майкрофт подумал, что никогда прежде его таким не видел. 

— Что-то срочное? — спросил Джим.

— То есть, ты теперь так меня встречаешь? — холодно улыбнулся Майкрофт и опустил подбородок.

— Нет, я просто... — Джим на мгновение растерялся, затем надел привычную маску безразличия и улыбнулся. — Я приболел, разве Моран не сказал?

— Сказал. Забыл упомянуть о том, где ты вчера был, но это я знаю сам. Не пора ли нам разобраться в отношениях, Джим?

Джим опешил. Моргнув несколько раз, он отошёл и раскрыл дверь, пропуская Майкрофта. Тот, поджав губы, переступил порог, снял пальто и оставил его в небольшой прихожей. Пройдя следом за Джимом в гостиную, он сел в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу. Джим ушёл на кухню, чтобы сделать чай, и Майкрофт изучил взглядом светлую просторную комнату с широким книжным шкафом, диваном, двумя креслами и низким газетным столиком. На окнах висели светлые шторы, выбранные явно не Джимом, на подоконниках стояли горшки с цветами. В целом весь дизайн не отражал вкусы или суть Джима. Вероятно, эту квартиру он снимал впопыхах, чтобы затеряться в Лондоне на время. 

Джим вернулся, поставил на стол две чашки с блюдцами, и Майкрофт снова обратил внимание на то, как он бледен. Под его глазами отчётливо виднелись синяки, губы были сухими, а пальцы подрагивали. При этом на его лбу проступила испарина, словно у него поднялась температура. Да уж, кто-то хорошо оторвался накануне.

— Отдохнул вчера? — спросил Майкрофт. — Это был тяжёлый отдых или годы берут своё, ведь и тебе уже далеко не двадцать. 

— Я тебе не изменял, — спокойно ответил Джим и сел в кресло напротив него. — Если ты об этом подумал.

— Зачем же ты зачастил к Магнуссену? — Майкрофт взял чашечку с крепким горячим чаем и сделал глоток.

— Не перегибай с ревностью. — Джим устало поморщился. — Я не твоя собственность, Майкрофт. Но, если так интересно, у меня с Чарльзом ничего не было с того времени, как мы с тобой сошлись.

— Честно? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Я никогда тебе не вру.

— А что ты вчера делал с ним в том клубе? 

— Следишь за мной? — Джим усмехнулся.

— Вчера следил, потому что в одном деле произошли... странности, и я подумал, что это мог быть ты. 

— Не делаю ничего в обход тебя.

— А говорил, не врёшь.

— Ну, ладно. — Джим передёрнул плечами и усмехнулся. — Иногда делаю, но в последнее время играюсь в песочнице уличного криминала. Шерлока делами занимаю. 

Что ж, хотя бы это было правдой. С тех пор, как Джим стал подкидывать задачки Скотланд-Ярду, Шерлок и правда забыл о наркотиках. Он погрузился в новые дела с головой, снял комнату на Бейкер-Стрит и даже завёл блог о дедукции. Только вот о дедукции он там не писал, но Майкрофт и этим был доволен. И был благодарен Джиму. Тот сдержал своё слово, и Майкрофт впервые за долгие годы вздохнул почти что свободно.

— Так вот, клуб, — напомнил он после паузы.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — повторил Джим. Объяснять он, конечно же, ничего не собирался. — Чарльз просто помог мне с пропуском. Ничего такого, о чём нельзя было бы рассказать.

— Так поделись, — попросил Майкрофт, ощущая растущее раздражение от недоговорённости. — Потому что я чувствую себя обманутым.

Джим опустил взгляд. Не так часто Майкрофту доводилось видеть его растерянным. Обычно Джим демонстрировал уверенность, острил, дерзил, порой даже вёл себя неадекватно, если тема ему не нравилась, но сегодня он явно ощущал усталость. Словно его сломали или разбили. Может, он просто был сильно расстроен — Майкрофт не успел привыкнуть к эмоциональной переменчивости Джима.

Сквозь обиду Майкрофт даже ощутил волнение. Он был на нервах с вечера, потому что его мужскому самолюбию пришлась не по душе новость о том, где коротает вечера Джим Мориарти. До этого момента он и не представлял, что способен ревновать, но Джим открывал в нём всё новые и новые грани. И одно Майкрофт знал точно: он не позволит унижать себя и обманывать, а потому требовал честного ответа.

— Могу показать, что я там делал, — тихо сказал Джим.

— Покажи.

Джим неохотно встал, медленно стянул широкую футболку, обнажая торс, и повернулся спиной. На бледной коже ярким цветом горели восемь неровных алых росчерков. Некоторые раны выглядели жутко, они вспухли, как уродливые шрамы, две кровоточили, а на рёбрах расцветал огромный синяк. Майкрофт буквально задохнулся возмущением: он не сразу понял, что эти раны Джим получил добровольно.

— Почему не обработал?! — Майкрофт догадался, что произошло, но собственную обиду пришлось заглушить. Было видно — Джиму нужна помощь. 

— В клубе всё обработали, но меня бесили повязки, я их сорвал, — лишённым любых эмоций голосом ответил Джим.

— Дай аптечку. Срочно. 

Майкрофт сел за его спиной на просторный тёмный диван, смочил антисептиком специальную салфетку и приложил к ранам. Пару раз Джим вздрогнул, но промолчал, позволяя Майкрофту стирать запёкшуюся кровь и прикладывать мазь. Руки дрожали. Майкрофт не мог поверить, что Джим позволял кому-то так себя уродовать. Да, он упоминал БДСМ, хлысты и трости, но Майкрофт был уверен, что это делается осторожно, так, чтобы не наносить увечий. И ещё, ему казалось, что теперь, после того, как они сошлись, Джим должен был забыть о таких играх.

Говорить об этом было непросто, и слова застряли в горле. Майкрофт залепил бинтом и пластырем открытые раны, и отметил, насколько Джим горячий. Кажется, у него и правда поднялась температура. 

— Следы могут остаться... — произнёс он. — О чём ты думал, Джим?..

— Мне попался неопытный партнёр, — холодно ответил Джим, натянул футболку и обернулся к Майкрофту. Он больше не скрывал своего состояния и даже устало ссутулил плечи.

Майкрофт недовольно поджал губы. Ему было неприятно, он ощущал себя грязным, неправильным, он не понимал, чего не хватало Джиму, что он решился на подобное. Он же был так молод и красив, всегда получал то, что хотел. И подобные игрища не вязались с его образом. Теперь Майкрофт понимал, почему лорд Моран отказался говорить об этом — видимо, тоже не одобрял подобное.

— Я тебе не изменял, — повторил Джим. — Пришёл только за сессией. 

— Зачем тебе это?.. — возмущённо спросил Майкрофт. — Ты калечишь своё красивое тело!

— Мне это нужно. И мои любовники мне это давали.

— А я, значит, не даю, — в голосе Майкрофта послышалась обида.

— Не даёшь, но я и не требую. Во всём остальном ты меня полностью удовлетворяешь.

Майкрофт усмехнулся. Все его былые страхи и сомнения, словно ожидавшие своего часа, вылезли из тёмных уголков сознания и захватили его мысли. Может, зря они сошлись, может, зря была вся эта игра, может, Майкрофт взвалил на себя то, что был не в силах вынести. А может Джим просто обманул и разыграл его?.. Всё их отношения были лишь его издёвкой?..

Джим, словно уловив его мысли, придвинулся и накрыл руку Майкрофта своей. Чуть сжал, словно не знал, как выразить всё словами.

— Я не изменю тебе с другими, — снова повторил он. — Но это... мне нужно. Тебе не понять.

— А я хочу понять, — внезапно для самого себя произнёс Майкрофт. — Хочу понять, почувствовать и узнать, что тебя так привлекает в боли.

— Могу показать, — прошептал Джим, заглядывая в его глаза. — Вряд ли тебе понравится.

— Но зато я пойму. Пойму, почему тебе не хватает просто меня. А пока что иди спать, у тебя температура. Я оставлю на тумбочке воду и таблетки. 

В тот день Майкрофт ушёл. Иногда он не понимал Джима, ему казалось, что они слишком разные, сложные и абсолютно не подходят друг другу. Джим был полон пороков, он был одержим пугающими тёмными мыслями, но Майкрофт чувствовал, что привязался к нему. Он привык к тому, что им восторгаются, что его ждут и любят. Майкрофт не представлял себя с другим партнёром, пусть даже с Джимом он научился быть раскованным. Ему казалось, что если исчезнет Джим, то исчезнет всё новое, что появилось в его жизни. Чувственность, секс, эмоции.

Впрочем, тягостные мысли покинули его, когда Джим написал смс. Казалось, он дорожит тем, что было между ними, и, пусть прямо он не извинился, сообщение было примирительным. 

Они встретились спустя четыре дня, когда Джим поправился. Майкрофт приехал к его дому, пересел в его машину, и тот отвёз их в клуб, в который до этого его привозил Чарльз. Джим о чём-то быстро переговорил с администратором и провёл Майкрофта по коридору в одну из комнат. Их снимали для таких игр — пояснил Джим. В тот раз он сам пришёл сюда с доминантом, как оказалось, с неопытным, поэтому всё так и закончилось.

— Моран проучил его, — сообщил Джим, закрывая дверь. — Того парня, который покалечил меня. Хотя я просил его этого не делать.

Майкрофт промолчал, как молчал всю дорогу до клуба. Пройдя в комнату с приглушённым светом, он скептически осмотрел красные мягкие стены, просторную кровать с тёмным шёлковым покрывалом и разнообразные девайсы, к которым оставался совершенно равнодушен. Этот мир был чужд ему, и всё же он хотел понять. Попытаться понять, что так увлекало Джима.

— Не спал, значит, — тихо произнёс он, задержав взгляд на кровати.

— Не спал, — терпеливо повторил Джим. — Меня возбуждает сессия, а не секс, Майкрофт. Может, оставим уже эту тему, или ты мне не веришь? 

— Если бы не верил, не пришёл бы.

— Вот и славно. А теперь скажи, ты готов довериться мне и передать контроль хотя бы ненадолго?

— Готов, — ответил Майкрофт, снял пальто и небрежно бросил его на кресло.

Джим задержал на нём взгляд. Посмотрел долго, оценивающе. Майкрофт и сам не мог объяснить, зачем захотел этого, но Джим, кажется, понимал. Он подошёл, обнял Майкрофта за шею, легко поцеловал в уголок губ и потёрся носом. Порой он становился кротким и нежным, но это было обманчиво. Впрочем, Майкрофт привык наслаждаться этими минутами покоя. Во взгляде Джима было так много всего от восхищения до интереса, что Майкрофт уже ощущал себя готовым на всё. Да, Моран был прав: Джим — ребёнок, и он оживал, только когда происходило что-то необычное и интересное. 

— Я всё сделаю сам, а тебе надо будет только позволить мне это, — прошептал Джим и скользнул кончиком языка по его щеке. Они ничего не обсуждали заранее, но почему-то Майкрофт доверял ему. От столь желанной нежности он растаял и даже приобнял Джима, скользнул пальцами по его спине.

Джим улыбнулся — понял, что почти прощён за недавний поход в клуб. Он неторопливо расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке Майкрофта, стянул её и бросил на пол. Огладил ладонями грудь, прижался губами к чувствительному месту между плечом и шеей, прикусил кожу на ключице. Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и ощутил, что его тело покрывают мурашки. Он хотел снова обнять Джима, но что-то подсказывало, что сейчас ему не стоит шевелиться. Только наслаждаться. 

И, конечно же, он был не готов отказаться от такого. От такого обожания, от такой любви, от такой распущенности. Джим прикусывал его соски, вылизывал грудь, прикасался нежно, почти что-то невесомо. Он был осторожным, тихим, словно тьма, обретшая плоть. Он был везде и во всём, прикасался, обнимал, кусал, прижимался, отстранялся. Он заставлял тело Майкрофта оживать и познавать новые грани и желания. Джим воплощал собой грехи, он сам был грехом, порочным и распутным, но лишь наедине с ним, с Майкрофтом. Это возбуждало особенно сильно. 

— Пойдём.

Джим мягко взял Майкрофт за руку, провёл его вглубь комнаты и попросил поднять руки.

— Я сделаю всё, что посчитаю нужным, — сказал он, застёгивая на руках Майкрофта свисающие с потолка наручники. — Тебе может не понравиться, на этот случай выберем стоп-слово, например... Вермеер. Но я хочу, чтобы ты доверился мне. Чтобы хотя бы раз ты переложил весь груз с себя, передал ответственность и контроль, стал беспомощным и беззащитным. Я не причиню вреда.

— Я тебе доверяю, — сказал Майкрофт, хотя понимал, что это глупо. Джим был нестабилен и опасен, но Майкрофт не боялся его. Словно знал, что Джим никогда не причинит ему вреда. Это чувство было обманчивым, но таким приятным. 

Джим поцеловал Майкрофт в уголок губ, погладил его плечо и ткнулся носом в щеку.

— Это всё ради меня? О, ты не пожалеешь.

Он скрылся за его спиной, и Майкрофт прислушался. Джим разулся, хотя и до этого ступал очень тихо и легко. Проследить за его передвижениями было невозможно, он двигался абсолютно бесшумно, словно парил над полом. Невольно вспомнились видения, посетившие Майкрофта в ту ночь, когда Джим опоил его. Агнец. Лики святых. Позорная печать греха. Образы вновь оживали перед глазами, но на этот раз Майкрофт знал, что он сам не свят, да и Джим далеко не агнец. 

— Помнишь, когда ты неформально арестовал меня? — откуда-то издалека спросил Джим и строго добавил: — Отвечай.

— Помню, — сдавленно ответил Майкрофт. Он был удивлён, но чувство неизвестности и опасности заводило его. 

— Ты принёс хлыст, чтобы унизить меня, сказать, что я — животное, и что ты знаешь о моих маленьких секретах. Так вот... сегодня я выбрал хлыст. Что скажешь?

— Что меня это не пугает.

— Ты ничего не боишься. Да, Майкрофт?

— Да, Джим.


	13. Последствия

**_Т_** ьма и тишина окутывали его.

Пот стекал по виску, затёкшие руки мелко подрагивали в мягких наручниках. Дыхание сбилось, грудь напряжённо вздымалась, и Майкрофт чувствовал, что уже не контролирует своё тело. Он вообще больше ничего не контролирует.

Новый удар вырвал болезненный стон. Майкрофт вздрогнул, когда кожу обожгло острой вспышкой боли. От места удара распространялось тепло. Оно плыло, растекалось, прикасаясь к пульсирующей боли других ударов и надёжно окутывало его тело в свои липкие сети. Майкрофт ничего не мог сделать. Только дрожать, напрягать затекающие мышцы и ждать нового удара.

Вместо этого мягкие тёплые губы прижались к последнему следу, оставленному на его спине. Джим поцеловал его и протяжно лизнул, затем обнял Майкрофта и провёл ладонями по широкой груди. Он знал, как бить. И знал, когда остановиться. Обжигающие удары, причиняющие нарастающую боль, внезапно сменялись ласковыми поцелуями. Когда Джим прикасался к ранкам языком, они щипали, а он нежно целовал шею Майкрофта, чтобы отвлечь его, прикусывал кожу на плечах и водил руками по торсу, задевал пальцами твёрдые соски. Джим был непривычно ласков и заботлив. Он словно впитывал чужую боль и возвращал её любовью, словно извинялся, если что-то было не так.

В этом весь был Джим. Он делал и раскаивался, просил прощения, но тут же делал то же самое. Он бессовестно тёрся пахом о его ягодицы, и Майкрофт чувствовал его возбуждение. Жар его тела, тепло рук, нежность, забота и любовь — всё это обвалакивало, мешало мыслить трезво. Майкрофт терялся в чувствах и эмоциях. Ему даже нравилось, как саднила спина, нравилось, как перехватывало дыхание в ожидании удара. Ему было страшно, и волнение собиралось где-то в области живота, чтобы потом расслабляющей волной пройти по ватным ногам. 

— Вас же никогда не ставили на место, мистер Холмс? — Джим мазнул влажными губами по его уху, опустил руку на пах и сжал. Ему не требовалось говорить, но, как понял Майкрофт, он хотел убедиться, что всё нормально.

— Никогда, — тихо ответил он.

— Поэтому вы позволяете себе так много? — в голосе послышалась напускная строгость. — Поэтому вы решили, что вы король этого мира?

Джим резко разжал объятия и отпустил его.

Он отошёл и, Майкрофт бы уверен, снова взял хлыст. Игра продолжалась, но что-то не вязалось. Майкрофт чувствовал это, но пока не понимал. Это была загадка, которую ему нужно было разгадать. Очередная загадка от Джима Мориарти. Впрочем, в этот раз он не торопил. 

Нельзя было сказать, что Майкрофт получал от этого удовольствие, но ожидание, чужая власть и сила, игра Джима — это опьяняло. Майкрофт словно растворялся в нём и его мире. Майкрофт становился его частью и продолжением, и в этот момент он был почти влюблён. Только Джим Мориарти мог заставить его выйти из зоны комфорта. Только Джим Мориарти вызывал весь тот ураган чувств, который Майкрофт испытывал во время встреч с ним. Майкрофт удивился: неужели он и правда почти что полюбил этого капризного мальчишку?.. 

Взмах хлыста был шумным — Майкрофт слышал, как рассекло воздух, а вот удар получился тихим. Хлыст почти что беззвучно прикасался к коже, заставляя вздрагивать и крепче сцеплять зубы. И без того болезненно затекшие мышцы напрягались, на теле проступала испарина, покалывая раны от хлыста. Свист — удар, свист — удар, свист — удар. Боль распространялись по спине, текла по ней, окутывали поясницу и рёбра. Дрожь прошла по позвоночнику, опустилась ниже. Напряжение отозвалось в члене, и Майкрофт не сдержал громкий стон.

Да, ему было больно. И ему было хорошо. Он отдавался в руки Джима целиком и полностью. 

Удары прекратились. В этот раз, вместо поцелуев, Джим накинул полоску ткани на его глаза. Майкрофт промолчал и облизнул пересохшие губы, когда перестал видеть даже робкие алые огоньки. Теперь он был не просто во власти Джима. Джим поглотил его, жадно вобрал в себя и попытался изменить.

Теперь укус хлыста тронул его грудь. Майкрофт не сдержал стон, потому что это оказалось больнее, чем удары по спине. Тонкие росчерки царапали напряжённые соски, ложились на живот (и в тот момент Майкрофт подумал, что его тело в этой области не так красиво и безупречно), падали на бока и поднятые руки. Джим частил. Майкрофт задёргался в путах, потому что это нарастало, усиливалось, вбирало его, окутывало огнём, едва не выводя на слёзы.

Затем удары снова прекратились.

Джим взял паузу. Тело Майкрофта обволакивало приятным теплом, щекочущим и покалывающим. Он больше не принадлежал себе, он себя больше и не знал. Как он мог разгадать загадку, если даже себя-то не понимал?.. 

На этот раз Майкрофт почувствовал дыхание у себя на шее. Джим помедлил и поцеловал не сразу, а после поцелуя прикусил тонкую кожу, потянул и тронул языком. Его пальцы скользнули по местам, куда падал хлыст, и Майкрофт подумал, проступила там кровь или нет?..

— Тебя это не сильно возбуждает, да? — прошептал Джим. — Хорошо, хорошо... так бывает... Давай помогу. 

Он снова отошёл. Майкрофт теперь не только не слышал, но и не видел его. Он не знал, с какой стороны подойдёт Джим, где прикоснётся или ударит в этот раз. Майкрофт весь обратился в слух. Он слушал и ждал, и за минуты бесконечного ожидания соскучился по Джиму и его вниманию. Капля воска упала на его плечо. Майкрофт вздрогнул от неожиданности, но промолчал. Капли падали на его торс, руки, живот. Ощущения смешались. Обжигало несильно, но после ударов было... странно. Словно каждая капля достигала мышц, крови, сердца. 

Руки Джима скользнули по его бокам на бёдрам. Медленно, абсолютно неспешно Джим расстегнул его ширинку, погладил бугорок паха, вызывая новую дрожь, и потянул брюки с трусами вниз. Кончик языка скользнул вокруг его пупка. Майкрофт забыл, как дышать. Больше всего на свете он сейчас хотел увидеть Джима, стоящего перед ним на коленях. Вместо этого он почувствовал, как влажные тёплые губы прикасаются к головке, а пальцы обхватывают пока ещё не твёрдый член. Поцелуи осыпали его плоть, а чуть позже рот принимал его мягко и неспешно. Чуткие пальцы сжимали и разводили ягодицы, трогали ложбинку и скользили по ней, вызывая мурашки. Нет, Майкрофт не хотел быть снизу и прекрасно знал, что Джим не нарушит границы. Ведь сегодня Джим делал всё только для него.

Это был не первый их минет, но этот оказался особенным. Джим сосал размеренно и неспешно, то только головку, то член целиком, а то и вовсе выпускал его, дразня ожиданием. Майкрофт уже не сдерживал стоны, когда Джим трогал носом его паховые волоски, гладил пресс или лизал яички, а потом снова брал в рот, ублажая старательно и нежно. Его пальцы скользили по внутренней стороне бедра, по складочкам под ягодицами, и Майкрофт чувствовал, что мир перестаёт быть реальным. Его захватывало волной, скручивало возбуждением, а когда он кончил Джиму в рот, его тело сотрясло такой волной оргазма, как никогда прежде.

Джим отпустил его член и прикусил кожу на животе, наверное, оставляя следы. Затем он встал и снял повязку с глаз Майкрофта, даже не потрудившись вытереть со своего лица капли спермы. И тогда Майкрофт понял, разгадал его загадку: в этой сессии он не был сабом. Он оставался главным, и его нижний ждал награду. 

— Мне продолжать? — тихо спросил Джим и опустил подбородок.

— Ты хочешь другого, — так же тихо ответил Майкрофт. 

— И что будем делать?

— Развяжи меня. Это приказ.

Джим послушался. Он открыл наручники, и Майкрофт опустил болезненно затекшие руки. Пока растирал их, бросил второй приказ:

— Раздевайся. Полностью.

Джим усмехнулся. Он послушно расстегнул рубашку и скинул её на пол. Наблюдая за ним, Майкрофт смаковал свои ощущения: он всё ещё ощущал послеоргазменную негу, перемешавшуюся с болью и дискомфортом. Это было потрясающе ново и непонятно, словно его тело стало лучше, моложе, сильнее. Всё это наполняло его эмоциями и жаждой жизни. Жизни, зацикленной не только на работе и политике. 

Джим разделся, привычно не стесняясь наготы. Он знал, что красив и нагло пользовался этим — даже становился так, словно позирует художнику или фотографу. Майкрофт и не возражал: он был покорён им, его молодостью, строением, смелостью и красотой. Джим словно демонстрировал себя, давал насладиться, и только после небольшой паузы подошёл к столу, плеснул в бокал виски и принёс его Майкрофту. Тот принял бокал, смерил Джима насмешливым взглядом и распорядился:

— На колени.

Джим не стал спорить или хохмить, как делал, когда хотел позлить. Вместо этого он послушно опустился на колени и чуть развёл ноги. Он смотрел снизу верх, чистый и открытый, и Майкрофт представлял, как же он был хорош с его членом во рту. Джим отравлял его, портил, и Майкрофт охотно шёл по этому порочному пути. Ему нравилось видеть Джима на коленях. Нравилось сжимать в руке пряди его волос. Нравилось приказывать и ощущать власть. 

Но сейчас он хотел другого, и Майкрофт был готов попробовать дать ему желаемое.

— Чем? — спросил он и кивнул в сторону стенда с атрибутикой.

— Не этим, — ответил Джим.

— Чем же тогда?

Джим поймал его брюки, которые так и остались расстёгнуты после минета и вытянул из них ремень. Чуть сжал, словно желая прочувствовать, а потом поднял, протягивая Майкрофту. Этот момент хотелось запечатлеть, зарисовать или сделать фото, чтобы запомнить на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ведь лучше, думал Майкрофт, уже не будет. Власть и безграничное доверие окончательно вскружили ему голову.

— Вермеер? — Майкрофт уточнил стоп-слово.

— Вермеер.

— Встань и иди к кровати. Обопрись о спинку.

Зрачки глаз Джима возбуждённо расширились. Он поднялся медленно и плавно, опаляя Майкрофта взглядом своих адских ядовитых глаз, и прошёл к кровати. Он послушно наклонился, упираясь руками в низкую спинку, и чуть расставил ноги. 

Майкрофт сложил ремень вдвое. Подержал немного, чтобы привыкнуть к весу, и вновь залюбовался Джимом. Как он был красив!.. Майкрофт тронул его спину, скользнул пальцами по ещё незажившим следам, опустил руку к гибкой пояснице, погладил ягодицы и между ними. Джим задрожал — он любил, когда его трогают так. Майкрофт осмотрелся: пакетики со смазкой аккуратно лежали на прикроватном столике. 

Ему не хотелось бить Джима. Куда приятнее было вводить в него два пальца, слушать стоны и дразнить проникновением. Майкрофт научился правильно ласкать: он скользил пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц, давил на вход, потом вводил пальцы и убирал, повторяя это раз за разом. Джим был чувственным и частенько начинал нетерпеливо ерзать. В такие моменты Майкрофт мог отвесить ему болезненный шлепок, но бить... это казалось невозможным. Да, Джим тоже бил его совсем недавно. Это было не унизительно и почти не больно, и всё же Майкрофт волновался. Он хотел любить Джима, окружать заботой, а не ранить, но в то же время понимал: сейчас сессия тоже была проявлением любви. Джим нуждался в этом.

Майкрофт сильнее сжал ремень. Он не мог вызвать в себе достаточную злость, поэтому сосредоточился на красоте теле Джима, представил себя скульптором и художником. Он занёс руку, выдохнул и ударил. Первый раз вышло слабо, смазано, но на нежной коже всё же остался след. Розовая полоса разбавила белизну кожу, придавая новую нотку, и Джим просяще прогнул спину. Он хотел. И Майкрофт ударил снова.

Он бил в основном по ягодицам, не желая задевать ещё незажившие раны на спине. Бил ритмично, выверено и строго — постепенно рука перестала дрожать и срываться. Ремень был громче хлыста: каждый шлепок сопровождался оглушающе громким ударом. Джим вздрагивал, тихо стонал и каждый раз словно подавался навстречу жалящему ремню. Его мышцы сводило дрожью, на коже проступил пот, и Майкрофт видел — он уже не здесь. Джим отстранённо просил ещё и ещё, и Майкрофт бил, хотя кожа ягодиц и бёдер стала алой. Полосы пересекали друг друга, и когда Джим всхлипнул, он остановился.

К удивлению Майкрофта, он возбудился снова. От самого ли процесса, или от власти, или это привычная реакция на Джима, но на этот раз он обнял его со спины, обхватил сочащийся смазкой член, сжал и толкнулся сзади. Он двигался рвано, жадно, и гладил член Джима, чтобы контролировать его оргазм, чтобы кончить вместе, чтобы сделать его своим и подчинить. Как сам Джим сделал это с ним. Майкрофт чувствовал единение, ощущал, как они становятся продолжением друг друга, сливаются в единый организм.

Джим кончил первым: его тело сотрясло дрожью, он застонал и выгнулся, у него подкосились ноги. Майкрофт подхватил его и кончил почти что сразу, следом за ним. Потом он стоял, жадно прижимая Джима к себе и целуя его плечо, шею, спину. Он не хотел делить его ни с кем, не хотел позволять чужим мужчинам портить его тело. Да, Майкрофт мог стать его домом сам, это было интересно, ново, потрясающе, но...

— Я не хочу делать тебе больно, — прошептал Майкрофт ему ну ухо и скользнул пальцами по гладкому лобку.

— Даже если мне хорошо от этой боли? — Джим откинул голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза. 

— Хорошо ли? За что ты наказываешь себя?

— Майкрофт.

— Я хочу понять, зачем ты ищешь боль. 

— Тебе же понравилось.

— Да, понравилось, — согласился Майкрофт. — Но ты ищешь настоящую боль. Тебе мало этого. Для тебя это не игра, Джим.

Джим промолчал. Он повернулся голову, прижался губами к щеке Майкрофта, наслаждаясь моментом. Он был расслаблен и едва стоял на ногах от усталости и переполняющих его эмоций. И всё же Майкрофт не спешил отпускать его к кровати. Слова и мысли зрели в нём весь этот день, весь вечер, всё то время, которое они провели в комнате. И он понимал, что если не сейчас, то никогда.

— Я хотел бы излечить твою душу, — прошептал Майкрофт, целуя его лоб. — Защитить тебя. Перестань заниматься этим, прекрати калечить себя. Джим. Джим, я... я люблю тебя. 

— Вермеер.

Это прозвучало холодно и резко. Майкрофт опешил, когда Джим вырвался из его хватки. Его дыхание участилось, руки затряслись, и он скрылся в ванной комнате, громко хлопнув дверью. Послышался звук льющейся воды. 

Майкрофт моментально ощутил себя брошенным и разбитым. Всё было хорошо, но стоило ему позволить чувствам взять верх, как он всё испортил. Он осел на кровать, сложил ладони «лодочкой» и уткнулся в них лбом. Джим ни разу за вечер не произнес стоп-слова, но сказал его сразу после признания. Словно именно это причинило ему настоящую боль. 

От этой мысли Майкрофт оживился. Он встал и подумал, что это его шанс. Он подошёл к двери, но Джим уже вышел сам. С его лица и волос стекали капли воды, взгляд был расфокусированным, а сам он дрожал, словно замёрз.

— Я сказал это не только на эмоциях, — прошептал Майкрофт.

— Отвези меня домой, — равнодушно приказал Джим. — Спать хочу.

— Нет. Я отвезу тебя к _себе_ домой, — ответил Майкрофт, наклонился, поднял его брюки и достал из кармана ключи от машины. — Это не обсуждается. Одевайся.

Майкрофт понял, что и сейчас должен оставаться главным, несмотря на то, что после оргазма он предпочёл бы отдых, а не дорогу. Моран был прав: Джим оставался ребёнком, который путался в простых вещах и мог заиграться. Их сессия ещё не закончилась, но теперь она вышла за рамки близости и секса, и Майкрофт должен был довести её до конца. Когда они оделись, он перехватил Джима за запястье, развернул его к себе и поцеловал в щёку. Джим, всё такой же отстранённый и рассеянный, вздрогнул, но на мгновение прижался к его груди. 

Их ждал непростой разговор.


	14. Взлетая и падая

**_М_** айкрофт, как и обещал, привёз Джима к себе. Оставлять его одного в таком состоянии было небезопасно, да и неправильно. Джим нуждался в нём — Майкрофт видел это. На улице уже давно было темно и безлюдно, словно весь мир вымер; лишь они, как две тени, выскользнули из машины и прошли к укрытому ночной мглой дому. Джим ёжился и дрожал с ног до головы, а пока ехали, он дважды попросил остановить машину. Когда он выходил, его рвало. Майкрофт догадывался, что он что-то принял в клубе, но молчал.

Когда они прошли в дом, Майкрофт первым делом отправил Джима в душ, а сам заварил чай и остался ждать на кухне. Его раздирали эмоции: ещё час назад он был на грани возбуждения, таял от слов и действий Джима, обожал его, и вот теперь они, молчаливые и уставшие, сновали по дому, как бесцветные призраки. Майкрофт ощущал бесконечную усталость. Он не хотел видеть Джима таким — опустевшим и отравленным наркотиками, но ничего не мог сделать.

Джим наконец-то показался на кухне. Он, мокрый и взъерошенный, вошёл, кутаясь в халат Майкрофта. Выглядел он плохо: пальцы дрожали, взгляд был нервным и затравленным, а губы пересохли. Его всего трясло, как при лихорадке, а зрачки были болезненно расширены. 

— Что ты принял? — устало спросил Майкрофт и упёрся руками в стол.

— Это не важно, — рассеянно ответил Джим. — Налей чай, голова раскалывается.

— Не важно... — повторил Майкрофт. — Не важно...

В нём моментально всё перевернулось. Оторвавшись от стола, он подступил к Джиму и отвесил ему звонкую сильную пощёчину. Голова Джима безвольно мотнулась, и он закрыл рукой позорный алый след, моментально вспыхнувший на щеке. Зато его взгляд тут же протрезвел и сделался ясным.

— С ума сошёл?! — закричал он. — Ты что творишь?!

— Ты, — Майкрофт ткнул его пальцем в грудь, — ты сам захотел таких отношений между нами! Я поставил на карту всё ради тебя! Репутацию, имя, честь и достоинство, принципы, а ты обдолбался, как последний наркоман! Давно ты принимаешь? Как часто, Джим? Может, сразу обколешься до потери сознания и задохнёшься в луже собственной мочи и рвоты?

— Ты бы так брата своего учил! — закричал в ответ Джим. — Кажется, это именно он едва не сдох под кайфом в каком-то притоне, а я его спас. Забыл? Ну, где же ты был, великий моралист Майкрофт Холмс?!

А вот это было подло. Майкрофт нахмурился, смотря на агрессивного и холодного Джима. Того Джима, которым он знал его почти что год назад. Словно не было между ними тайной связи и привязанности, словно они не сблизились тогда в странном клубе для мужчин.

— Я думал, ты взрослый человек. — В голосе скользнуло разочарование, и Майкрофт смерил Джима презрительным взглядом. — А ты всего лишь мальчишка, которого и правда иногда хочется хорошенько выдрать. Ты не создан для взрослой жизни и серьёзных отношений.

— А ты создан? — усмехнулся Джим. — Один раз кончил и сразу о любви заговорил! Да что ты знаешь обо мне, чтобы любить? Ты чистенький сноб, Майкрофт, чтобы любить такого, как я!

— Ну, так расскажи о себе! — Майкрофт всплеснул руками, словно приглашая к разговору.

Джим хмыкнул. К такому он был явно не готов, но и проигрывать не собирался. Он всегда принимал вызовы (любые), даже если это шло в разрез с его планами и пожеланиями. 

— Я потерял девственность с мужчиной, когда был подростком, — заявил он. — Я наркоман с двадцати. Я убил пса младшего брата, отравил его от зависти, что Роберту можно было всё, а мне ничего. Я постоянно сбегал из дома, ночевал в грязных переулках, доводил своего папашу так, что он избивал меня до потери памяти. И я подсел на боль. Мне нравится, когда меня бьют, истязают, унижают, я падаль для таких, как ты, Майкрофт Холмс! Я грязный, отвратительный урод! И я... — Джим внезапно сделал паузу. — Я убил Карла Пауэрса, когда мне было тринадцать. 

Он наконец-то замолчал и замер, стараясь отдышаться. В комнате повисла напряжённая тяжёлая тишина, и Майкрофт потёр раскалывающиеся от боли виски.

— Ты всё это знаешь обо мне? — вкрадчиво спросил Джим.

— Знаю, — с грустью ответил Майкрофт, снова ощутив накатывающую усталость. От исповеди Джима легче ему не стало, хотя он внезапно успокоился и перестал сердиться. — Я всё это знаю, Джим.

— И всё ещё готов сказать, что любишь?

Это тоже был вызов. Джим горделиво вскинул голову, словно говоря, ну же, признайся, что тебе это не по силам. Я тебе не по силам. Только вот Майкрофт всё давно обдумал и решил.

— Да, — ответил он. — Я полюбил восхитительного юношу, чей ум работает так быстро, что генерирует несколько гениальных планов в минуту. Юношу, который написал книгу-сенсацию. Юношу, чья раскованность и красота так поразили меня, что я раскрыл в себе новые грани, о которых и не подозревал. Юношу, который ненавидит сам себя так, что постоянно пытается убить.

Майкрофт перехватил руку Джима, расстегнул ремешок часов и обнажил старый тонкий шрам. Неужели тот думал, что он не замечает? Не видит очевидного, не ловит подсказки? Майкрофт давно понял, кто такой Джим Мориарти, и как сильно изранена его душа, хотя сам он сказал бы, что у него её нет. 

— Сколько раз ты пытался, Джим? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Много.

Его голос сорвался, а по щеке скатилась слеза. Джима снова трясло, и в нём не осталось былой дерзости или уверенности. Казалось, он разрушался на глазах. Терял опору, терял себя и едва стоял на ногах.

— Ты меня уничтожил, — признался он, подняв голову. — Зачем?

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросил Майкрофт. — Я принимаю тебя всего, как и ты меня. Ты считаешь это слабостью? Уничтожением? Зачем тогда я тебе?

Джим промолчал и неопределённо повёл головой. Очевидно, он и сам не знал. Он был одержим Майкрофтом с юности, именно за этой одержимостью он шёл целые годы, а, достигнув своего, растерялся и запутался. 

— Хватит калечить себя, Джим, — попросил Майкрофт. — Хватит употреблять. Позволь мне защитить тебя. Не надо бояться...

— И это говорит Майкрофт Холмс, который боялся переспать со мной? — ядовито спросил Джим и поморщился.

— Я уже ничего не боюсь. И да, я тебя люблю. Может, я не вкладываю в это слово то, что вкладывают другие, но это не ложь.

Джим неверяще посмотрел на него. Майкрофт с ужасом осознавал, что этот особенный мальчик всю свою жизнь ненавидел себя и видел в отражении чудовище. Майкрофт осторожно сжал его плечо, притянул к себе и крепко обнял. Джим уткнулся влажным лицом ему в плечо и промолчал. Вскоре он робко прикоснулся к его спине дрожащими руками и неуверенно обнял в ответ. Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и прижал его к себе ещё крепче. Он больше не боялся Джима и его тьмы. 

Он не боялся. 

— Я брошу наркотики, — пообещал Джим утром. Он, взъерошенный как воробей, вошёл на кухню, сел за стол и задумчиво сложил руки. Взгляд его был устремлён в окно. — Правда, брошу.

Ночью они спали вместе, а утром Майкрофт поцеловал его плечо, осторожно выбрался из постели, принял душ, оделся и занялся завтраком. Ему хотелось дать Джиму время выспаться, отдохнуть и прочистить голову. Кажется, у него получилось. 

— Если бросишь, приглашу с собой на неделю в Европу, — ответил он, отложив газету, и улыбнулся. — Всё за мой счёт. Любые удовольствия. 

— Я сам могу позволить себе поездку, — резонно заметил Джим.

— Тогда это не будет подарком.

Джим промолчал. Прищурившись, он внимательно посмотрел на Майкрофта, потом кивнул. Кажется, он начинал понимать. За ним редко кто ухаживал, и он не сразу распознал такой порыв в неприступном Майкрофте Холмсе. Что ж... это было интересно и приятно одновременно. 

Через месяц они уже были в Праге. По утрам, когда тяжёлые тучи нависали над городом, Майкрофт выходил на небольшой балкон пятого этажа отеля и неспешно курил. Джим тут же выскальзывал из-под одеяла, шёл к нему, обнимал со спины и целовал в шею. Казалось, он не хочет отходить на Майкрофта ни на шаг, словно в этой поездке он принадлежал лишь ему.

— О чём думаешь? — спрашивал он, когда видел, что Майкрофт ушёл глубоко в себя.

— О грядущей революции в стране третьего мира и вероятной смене премьер-министра в одной из стран ЕС. Тебе это интересно?

Никакой конкретики — типичный Майкрофт. 

— Да, интересно. Попытаешься вмешаться?

— Нет. Просто понаблюдаю. Иногда скучно знать всё наперёд. 

— Ты всегда всё знаешь.

В голосе Джима слышался откровенный восторг. В такие моменты Майкрофт улыбался, оборачивался и неспешно целовал его в губы. 

Это была хорошая неделя. Они много говорили, гуляли, отдыхали в кафе или номере с бутылкой вина, и почти что каждую ночь занимались сексом. Один раз Джим даже уговорил Майкрофта снова попробовать связывание и ремень. Им было хорошо вместе. Майкрофт не лез в душу, и Джим спустя время всё рассказал сам: и о Карле, и о своей семье, и многом другом. Майкрофт выслушал, кивнул, что-то философски изрёк и сжал руку Джима. Последнее было бесценно. 

Майкрофт привык к Джиму. Иногда они расставались, затем пересекались и зачастую Джим по несколько дней жил у Майкрофта. Тот привык работать и бросать взгляд на него, красивого и нежившегося в постели. Иногда Майкрофт даже бросал работу, подходил к нему, садился на край кровати и долго целовал Джима. Ещё он взял в привычку задаривать Джима подарками. Да, тот сам мог позволить себе что угодно, но сам факт ухаживания нравился им двоим. 

Важнее всего, они стали практически партнёрами. Джим всегда мог выслушать, дать совет, а когда Майкрофт злился, тот массировал его плечи и обязательно обещал помочь. Каждое рождество они теперь отмечали вместе — без подарков и поздравлений, просто встречались и сидели у камина. Между ними царили доверие и понимание, и, казалось, что они, самые одинокие и неуживчивые люди на земле, очень многое нашли друг в друге. 

Иногда им просто нравилось быть рядом.

— Самое длинное слово из произведений Шекспира, — прочитал Джим очередное задание в кроссворде. — Самое длинное слово в английском языке с чередованием согласных и гласных. Майкрофт, ты уже больше часа бегаешь, хватит! Ты не толстый с пятнадцати лет, а всё комплексуешь!

Майкрофт, одетый в спортивный костюм, хоть и правда был занят на беговой дорожке, усмехнулся. Он уловил, как невзначай и ловко Джим перевёл тему. Неужели не знал ответ на элементарный вопрос?..

— Я тебе говорил, что мне надо бегать, — сказал он. — Особенно с моей сидячей работой! Ты сказал, что подождёшь. Вот и жди.

Джим, расположившись на диване в комнате, оборудованной тренажёрами, капризно хмыкнул, но промолчал. Он продолжил что-то выводить карандашом в газете, но теперь уже молча. Когда прошло ещё полчаса, Майкрофт остановил дорожку и бодро спрыгнул с неё, подхватил полотенце, промокнул лоб и спросил:

— Так какое слово?

— Что? — Джим нахмурился и задумчиво глянул на него .

— Самое длинное слово из произведений Шекспира, оно же самое длинное слово в английском языке с чередованием согласных и гласных, — терпеливо повторил Майкрофт и самодовольно вскинул подбородок. — Какое это слово, Джим Мориарти?

Джим рассеянно пожал плечами, что-то пробурчал и нахмурился. Он не любил не знать чего-то и проигрывать. Майкрофт усмехнулся — так вот оно, его слабое место. Литература. 

— Словно ты знаешь! — огрызнулся он. 

— Honorificabilitudinitatibus, — чётко выговорил Майкрофт. — Обозначает «почётность», упоминается Костардом в пятом акте, первой сцене «Бесплодных усилий любви».

Джим присвистнул и качнул головой, выражая восхищение, а Майкрофт изобразил строгий взгляд.

— Плохо, молодой человек, очень плохо, — холодно сказал он. — Не знаете таких вещей! Придётся наказать вас и оставить сегодня без сладкого.

— Скорее уж, вы себя накажете таким образом, сэр, — парировал Джим. Встав, он перехватил Майкрофта за руки, но тот мягко вывернулся из хватки.

— Можете ждать меня в углу, — строго сказал он, но в его голосе проскользнула весёлость. — Подумайте о своём отвратительном поведении.

— Подожду, но разве что без одежды, — с той же напускной серьёзность ответил Джим и наморщил нос. — Отшлёпаете меня?

— За незнание классики вас ждёт что похуже, — ответил Майкрофт, но не скрыл улыбку. — Накажу, а потом заставлю перечитывать всего Шекспира! Всего, Джеймс Мориарти!

Джим тихо рассмеялся, обнял его и коротко поцеловал. Затем приблизился и прошептал на ухо, чем они могут заняться ночью помимо литературы. И лишь после этого отпустил уже возбудившегося Майкрофта в душ. 

Так прошло ещё полтора года. 

— Меня волнует ситуация в Манчестере, — признался как-то Майкрофт. Они были у него дома, в рабочем кабинете. Майкрофт склонился над бумагами с самым тревожным видом, а Джим сидел в кресле и пил виски.

— Ты про агента, который послал тебя и своё начальство в задницу? — уточнил он.

— Джим, что за выражения! — Майкрофт поморщился. — Но, если коротко, то да. Так, а ты откуда знаешь?!

— Я всегда всё знаю, давно пора привыкнуть, — философски изрёк Джим, закинул ногу на ногу и сделал глоток. — И советую тебе убрать его. Этот человек нестабилен.

— И как я, по-твоему, должен его убрать?

Джим закатил глаза, словно удивляясь его несообразительности, отставил бокал и встал. Плавно подойдя к Майкрофту, он наклонился, размял его плечи и обнял за шею. Влажные губы тронули ухо, язык скользнул по мочке, и Майкрофт тихо застонал. За это время он так и не привык к выходкам любовника. Только когда он успокоился и расслабленно выдохнул, Джим прошептал:

— Я всё сделаю сам, только попроси. 

Майкрофт снова тяжко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Да, иногда он прибегал к помощи Джима, но каждый раз подобное решение он принимал с трудом. Считал это неправильным, но иногда люди не оставляли ему иного выхода. Как в этот раз. Майкрофт знал, если он проявит слабость, а Манчестере погибнут люди.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Буду благодарен.

— Расплатишься в кровати, — ответил Джим и отстранился. — Я уже два месяца без секса.

— Было много работы.

— Не только у тебя. Жду.

Наручники неприятно впивались в кожу. Джим напрягал руки, дёргал ими, словно желая освободиться, пока Майкрофт двигался в его теле. Он входил быстро, коротко и жадно, не тратя времени на нежности и прелюдии. Они оба соскучились и оба были голодны, а терпения хватило только на то, чтобы застегнуть чёртовы наручники. Джим лежал на спине, жадно обвив ногами Майкрофта, и податливо подставлялся навстречу. Он стонал, кричал, вздрагивал, а порой вырывался и тихо ругался. Майкрофт, не сдержавшись, отвесил ему пару звонких шлепков, разрывающих череду их жадных стонов. Джим отдавался ему до последней капли: он вздрагивал, выгибался, подавался навстречу, затем сопротивлялся, но только для того, чтобы подразнить игрой. И ему удавалось: Майкрофт сходил с ума от его близости и возбуждался моментально. 

После разрядки они молча лежали рядом и пытались выровнять дыхание. В этот раз сил хватило только на то, чтобы всё те же самые наручники расстегнуть. Майкрофт так и думал, что сразу провалится в сон, оставив душ до утра, но Джим явно не был настроен на отдых. Он поёрзал рядом и словно невзначай задел его рукой.

— Кстати, хотел спросить. — Он лениво потянулся, перевернулся на бок и обнял Майкрофта поперёк груди. — Что такое «Шерринфорд»?

— Тебе зачем? — сонно отозвался тот.

— Чарльз упоминал. Мне интересно. 

— Ничего особенного, Джим. Поверь мне, совсем ничего.

— Надеюсь, ты не врёшь мне. — Джим подался вперёд и прикусил его за мочку уха.

Игриво потянув и зарычав, он отпустил Майкрофта и пошёл в душ. Майкрофт, вздохнув, встал и последовал за ним. Уж про что, а про Шерринфорд он точно говорить не собирался. Только не сейчас. И желательно не с Джимом — не его, пусть даже и гениального, ума дела. 

Если бы он знал, что последует за этим, он бы непременно рассказал о Шерринфорде той же ночью, но он промолчал. 

**_2010 год._ **

**_О_** ни встречались уже почти три года. Тем жарким июльским днём Джим ждал Майкрофта в кафе. Они договорились о встрече, но ближе к назначенному времени Майкрофт написал, что задерживается. Всё, писал он, пошло наперекосяк с самого утра. Джим, томясь в ожидании, выпил две чашки капучино и заказал пирожное. Поковыряв его десертной вилкой, он подумал, что не хочет больше сидеть в кафе и написал Майкрофту, что дождётся его, только чтобы поехать домой и поговорить уже там. А может, не только поговорить. Они давно не виделись, и он соскучился. Не только по самому Майкрофту, но и по их сексу и разговорам после. Странно, но за эти годы они друг другу так и не надоели.

Когда на противоположной стороне остановилась знакомая машина, Джим расплатился с прелестной молодой официанткой. После он вышел из кафе и приветственно кивнул Майкрофту, но направился не к нему, а к ожидающему в стороне Морану. Джим, конечно, мог бы отпустить его и раньше, но... он банально не захотел этого делать. С самодовольной улыбкой (представляя, как разозлится лорд Моран за потраченное время) Джим направился к нему, думая, как преподнести эту новость. Моран, до этого спокойный и расслабленный, внезапно что-то закричал, вытянул руки, и Джим обернулся. Всё произошло слишком быстро: остриё ножа блеснуло на солнце, и молодой парнишка, которого Джим впервые видел, вогнал нож прямо ему в живот.

— Привет из Шерринфорда, — прошептал он вскрикнувшему Джиму на ухо и бросился прочь.

Боль моментально сковала тело. Джим осел, чувствуя, как одежда пропитывается горячей тяжёлой влагой. Сильные руки Морана подхватили его, прижали к себе и знакомый голос раздался совсем рядом. Голова кружилась; вокруг кто-то кричал, метался, а Джима трясло и лихорадило, было ознобом. Теряя сознание и падая в темноту, Джим видел, что Майкрофт к нему даже не подошёл.


	15. Конец всего

**_Б_** оль была везде, во всём, каждый день, каждую минуту, каждый новый вздох. 

Иногда Джим приходил в себя, иногда снова проваливался в глубокий лекарственный сон. Когда он всё же открывал глаза и старался понять, где он и что произошло, рядом с ним сидел Себастьян Моран. Он подавался вперёд, перехватывал и крепко сжимал руку Джима. Неприятно пахло больницей и лекарствами, вену жгло от иглы капельницы, я яркий белый свет неприятно слепил глаза. Тошнота волнами подкатывала к горлу, внутри было плохо, очень и очень плохо. Джим хотел домой, хотел перестать чувствовать агонию и боль. Тогда Себастьян увереннее сжимал его руку, бережно гладил и переплетал пальцы. 

— Всё будет хорошо, Джим, — пообещал он в одно из таких его пробуждений. — Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

— Узнай для меня... — говорить получалось с трудом, но Джим старался. Если бы ещё каждое слово не отражалось внутри бесконечной болью. — Всё о Шерринфорде. Узнай... любым способом! Это приказ.

Себастьян Моран знал толк в «любых способах». На второй день после приказа Джима он привёл в палату улыбающегося и сияющего Чарльза Магнуссена. Он был одет с иголочки и выглядел превосходно, впрочем, как всегда. Идеальный внешне и такой прогнивший внутри. Чарльз, ничего не подозревая, принёс роскошный букет алых ароматных роз и поцеловал Джиму руку. Когда спросил о здоровье и самочувствии, к его затылку приставили пистолет. Всё же не любезности ради его позвали. 

— Такой способ тебя устроит, Джим? — спросил Моран, уверенно держа пистолет. — Я доставил к тебе целый архив. 

— Устроит, — ответил Джим, приподнявшись на кровати и холодно глянув на Чарльза. Тот улыбнулся.

На его лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Он даже провокационно медленно облизнул губы, словно не ему сейчас весьма красноречиво угрожали. Возможно, он не верил в то, что Джим может его убить, а может просто держал лицо. В любом случае, что бы он там не думал, церемониться с ним не собирались. Моран был довольно резким и решительным человеком, а уж теперь, когда чуть не потерял Джима, он и вовсе не собирался контролировать себя. И если бы ему приказали убить прямо тут, в палате, он бы убил. 

— И что всё это значит? — спросил он наконец. — Я думал, это свидание, Джим.

— Шерринфорд, — коротко сказал Джим без лишних пояснений. 

Чарльз усмехнулся и повел головой. Конечно же, отвечать он не спешил. Более того, Джим понимал, что он не может и не хочет много говорить. Ведь в таком случае он предаст Майкрофта и разорвёт их давнюю сделку. А это повлечёт новые проблемы, неприятности, возобновит войну. Это было невыгодно, да и Чарльз привык беречь своё лицо перед клиентами. Его имя было гарантией безопасности информации и стабильности, он никогда не нарушал уговоров. Только вот Джима это теперь ни капельки не волновало. Зато волновало Чарльза. 

— Я так не могу, Джим, прости, — извинился он и мягко глянул на него. — Это не деловой подход. Сейчас ты заставляешь меня выбирать, а я не собирался делать этого в ближайшее время.

— Именно, — спокойно ответил Джим, игнорируя его слова. — Один меня уже предал. Решай, на чьей ты стороне, Чарльз. И решай прямо сейчас. 

— Это нечестно, — вкрадчиво прошептал Чарльз. Дуло пистолета красноречиво упёрлось в его затылок.

И Чарльз рассказал всё, что знал. Рассказал о загадочном Шерринфорде, расположенном на острове, рассказал о его пленниках и всём том немногом, что смог узнать. Даже Моран немного растерялся и недоверчиво свёл брови. Тюрьма для «особенных» людей?.. Серьёзно?.. Разве ж такое вообще возможно?

После этого рассказа Джим сделался молчаливым, задумчивым и мрачным. Он редко отвечал Морану, постоянно пребывал в своих тягостных мыслях и не делился ими. Он по нескольку часов замирал в одном положении, не двигался, и только его грудь вздымалась от редких глубоких вдохов. Смотреть на него было страшно. И лишь когда Моран, устав от этой тишины, осмелел и спросил о Майкрофте, ему ответили. 

— Он не звонит и не пишет? — спросил Моран.

Он говорил, конечно же, о Майкрофте, это было понятно без имён. 

— Пишет, — равнодушно бросил Джим, но глаза его оставались такими же пустыми и безжизненными. — И звонит. Но он ни разу не пришёл, а звонки и сообщения это отмазы. Ты же слышал, что Чарльз сказал о Шерринфорде? Если бы Майкрофт рассказал мне раньше, я был бы готов к нападению. Меня чуть не убили.... А ему плевать.

Моран поджал губы. Он был готов убить Майкрофта хоть сегодня. Один точный меткий выстрел и всё! Можно было бы даже помучить его: смертельно ранить, но так, чтобы умер не сразу, а помучился от невообразимой боли. Эти низменные мысли грели душу. Руки чесались взять винтовку. Моран был готов, давно готов. 

— Может, разобраться с ним? — всё же спросил он. 

— О, я с ним сам разберусь. — Джим обернулся, и в его глазах застыла леденящая душу злоба. — Сам разберусь, Себастьян.

***

**_М_ **айкрофт нервно крутил в руке телефон. Джим не отвечал на звонки и сообщения, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Он мог напридумывать себе всё, что угодно — вплоть до мирового заговора против конкретно своей персоны. И Майкрофт в его мыслях и фантазиях был бы главным заговорщиком, а их отношения всего лишь планом и его воплощением. Он всё это понимал, потому что Джим Мориарти, несмотря на свои ум и гениальность, оставался ребёнком, склонным к драматизму и преувеличению. Майкрофт был бы рад пообещать, что всё расскажет позже, как только появится такая возможность. Пока возможности не было. В больницу Майкрофт идти боялся: если Эвр сумела узнать о его связи с Мориарти, то и о визите узнает тоже. И тогда поножовщиной не ограничится. Она или сожжёт или взорвёт больницу, или что похуже придумает. 

Писать что-то Майкрофт боялся тоже. Он отправлял сообщения с шифровкой, намекал, давал сигналы, но Джим всё игнорировал. Значит, точно придумал теорию мирового заговора. И переубедить его теперь было практически невозможно. Конечно же, Майкрофт узнавал, как у него дела, волновался и надеялся, что всё будет хорошо. Операция прошла успешно — Майкрофт узнал об этом один из первых. Узнал он и о том, что Джима выписали, но после этого он пропал, будто испарился. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: это же Джим. И искать его, по крайней мере, сейчас, было бесполезно. 

И Майкрофт стал ждать. Он понимал, что Джим рано или поздно придёт, он просто не сможет молчать и сидеть без дела. Сейчас он выжидал паузу, возможно, думал, планировал или принимал какое-либо решение. Майкрофт не брался гадать, к чему это приведёт. Он знал, Джим выйдет из тени сам и только тогда, когда это будет нужно именно ему. Так и вышло. Майкрофт сидел перед камином, когда хлопнула входная дверь. Джима не остановили бы никакие замки, к тому же, он, вероятно, давно уже сделал себе ключ. Майкрофт подумал, что следует сменить замки. Хотя, и это вряд ли поможет.

— А я писал и звонил, — сказал Майкрофт, смотря на всполохи пламени в камине. 

— О, а я знаю, — послышался знакомый голос. — Правда, я тебя заблокировал. 

— Я в курсе. А почему, позволь спросить?

Джим медленно прошёл в зал. Он передвигался легко и невесомо, а тьма ползла следом за ним, льнула к его ногами и рукам, искрилась и переливалась в его тяжёлом взгляде. Она словно окутывала Джима, играла переливами с его тяжёлым мрачным настроением. Даже лицо Джима застыло, словно посмертная восковая маска, и это лучше всего другого характеризовало его настроение. Майкрофт лениво и спокойно глянул на него, ничем не выдавая своих чувств и эмоций, но внутренне напрягся. Он почувствовал, что между ними не осталось былого тепла, а их трепетная связь была разрезана тем самым ножом, который пронзил Джима.

Джим без приглашения сел в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу. Выглядел он неплохо, но болезненная бледность тронула его лицо. Щеки запали, под глазами были синяки. Он выглядел уставшим и разбитым, как и любой человек после тяжёлой операции и долгого восстановительного периода. Он исхудал, и даже костюм на нём сидел свободнее обычного. Сколько он потерял? Пять килограмм? Семь? Это было ненормально, но Майкрофт не ощущал себя в праве делать замечания.

— Потому что тебе было наплевать на меня, — тихо ответил Джим.

— Мне было не наплевать, — терпеливо пояснил Майкрофт. — Но если бы я подошёл к тебе в тот день или пришёл бы в клинику... было бы хуже, поверь. Я даже сообщения шифровал, если ты заметил. Джим... мой враг очень опасен и, как оказалось, у него везде есть глаза и уши. 

— Глаза... — повторил Джим, и его губы тронула странная мечтательная улыбка. — Глаза... 

Они сидели молча. Майкрофт не знал, что ещё сказать. Он не видел смысла оправдываться или что-то дополнительно объяснять. Он всё уже сказал. И даже больше. Джим, видимо, не считал нужным задавать вопросы. Что-то было не так, но Майкрофт не понимал до конца, что же именно. Они с Джимом смотрели на танцующее в камине пламя, пока часы ритмично отмеряли секунды и минуты до их прощания.

— Назови мне его имя, — попросил Джим.

— Я не могу. — В голосе Майкрофта прозвучала лёгкая грусть. 

— Но ему ты же назвал моё, — уверенно заявил Джим. — Выйти на меня, особенно на меня настоящего, реального, из плоти и крови, а не на ник в интернете, невозможно. Когда-то это смог сделать только ты, а через тебя и Чарльз. Значит, ты рассказал кому-то или дал подсказку. 

Майкрофт виновато отвёл взгляд. Да... да, он допустил ошибку в очередном разговоре с Эвр. Ему нужна была её помощь, а она требовала больше и больше. Больше рассказов, больше личного, больше подробностей. Она жадно, как губка, впитывала информацию, поглощала её, вбирала, и каждый раз ей было мало. Она хотела ещё. Ещё. Ещё. И имя, «Джим», вырвалось случайно, само собой сорвалось с губ Майкрофта. Как впоследствии оказалось, этого было достаточно для вездесущей Эвр.

— Я не могу, Джим, даже не проси, — отчаянно прошептал Майкрофт и качнул головой. 

— Из-за Шерлока, — догадался Джим, недовольно поджав губы.- Ну конечно. Вы все втроём как-то связаны. Если я достану этого твоего «врага», то он достанет Шерлока. И ты не можешь мне позволить... Ах, Шерлок, Шерлок...

Внезапно Джим резко поднялся на ноги. Майкрофт встал следом и нахмурился, тяжело смотря в его чёрные бездонные глаза. Они стояли неподвижно, словно выжидая что-то, пока темнота сгущалась вокруг них. Майкрофт видел её, чувствовал и вдыхал полной грудью, позволяя опалить лёгкие и перехватить дыхание. Он знал, что пора бежать, но... Но Джим неожиданно подался вперёд, прижимаясь мертвенно холодными губами к его губам и вовлекая в долгий болезненный поцелуй.

Майкрофт не смог сопротивляться. Он прижал Джима к себе, жадно обнял и ничего не смог поделать с нахлынувшими чувствами. В кратких перерывах между хаотичными резкими поцелуями Майкрофт спросил, не повредят ли они ранению Джима. Тот бросил краткое «нет» и потянул Майкрофта в спальню. Надо было остановиться, подумать о последствиях, но Майкрофт не смог. Оказался предательски слаб. Джим был таким податливым и мягким, родным и тёплым, что Майкрофт не смог сопротивляться. Точнее, он _не хотел_ сопротивляться. Джим был таким желанным, таким... Майкрофт искренне скучал.

Это была невозможная ночь. Майкрофт старался быть нежным, но вбивался в Джима ритмично и решительно, словно мог собрать его в себя, впитать до последней капли. В глубине души он знал, что это прощание, и потому был таким ненасытным и жадным. Он всё понимал, но гнал болезненные мысли прочь, пока отчаянно шептал: «Джим, Джим, Джим...». 

Утром Майкрофт проснулся один. Джима в кровати уже не было, и это говорило о многом. Не нашёлся он ни в ванной, ни на кухне. Значит, это и правда было прощание. А может, последняя издёвка от Джима Мориарти. Он взял своё и растворился в неизвестности. Что ж, очень на него похоже. 

Майкрофта охватила бесконечная тоска. Значит, вот как решил Джим. Что ж, пусть будет так. Майкрофт осознавал, что это не простое расставание. Джим обязательно даст о себе знать, и хорошо, если пострадает только Майкрофт, а не весь Лондон. Что могло последовать за этим расставанием... время покажет.

Джим Мориарти и обиды были несовместимы.

И Джим, конечно же, вскоре дал о себе знать. Он продолжил подбрасывать Шерлоку загадки, но теперь всё было очень и очень серьёзно. Майкрофт не вмешивался, но внимательно наблюдал. Теперь преступления стали более изощрёнными и опасными. Кражи, убийства, пытки, такие ужасы, о которых и думать было страшно. Лишних слов не требовалось: Джим решил погубить Шерлока. И это поистине самая лучшая месть Майкрофту Холмсу. 

Майкрофт мог только наблюдать, как Джим разрушал его и свою жизнь. 

Потом Эвр потребовала встречу. Смотря своим смеющимся коварным взглядом, она повторяла раз за разом, день за днём, что хочет только одного — встречи с ним, с Джимом. Майкрофт напрягся, его пугала такая перспектива. Он понимал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, но не смог ей отказать. Встреча с Джимом в тот день была странной: холодность между ними стала болезненно колючей, а их разговор вышел таким, словно они всегда были чужими. Словно не было их отношений, словно... И потом целых пять минут неизвестности: без камер и прослушки. 

Шерлок всё с тем же упоением брался за новые задачки: дело маньяка-таксиста, китайская мафия (тут уже даже Майкрофт наблюдал с откровенным интересом), дело подрывника... Иногда болезненно щемило сердце. Как Майкрофт и опасался, одержимость Джима стала болезненной, фатальной, она обрела другие контуры и формы, стала другой, опасной и пугающей, из любви обернулась ненавистью. Теперь каждое Рождество Майкрофт был один. В такие вечера он ещё болезненнее ощущал тоску. Всё же... ему чего-то не хватало.

Потом было дело Ирэн Адлер. Вот уж когда Джим Мориарти нагло щёлкнул его по носу! Развалить такую операцию, да ещё и руками Шерлока. Джим даже расщедрился на смс в тот период, но Майкрофт ему не отвечал. Сказать просто было нечего. А потом интерес Джима в Баскервилле, пришлось снова арестовать его и избить, но это ничего не прояснило. Затем была кража века и финал на крыше Бартса. 

Услышав о самоубийстве Мориарти (он предполагал, что так и будет), Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и болезненно зажал рот ладонью. Как он допустил это?.. Почему ничего не сделал?.. По сути, ничего не изменилось: он так и остался трусом. 

Майкрофт, конечно, подозревал, что Джим Мориарти жив. Его тело волшебным образом пропало, никаких следов никто не нашёл, а Шерлок помнил момент выстрела весьма смутно. Конечно, Джим мог заказать похищение своего трупа до событий на крыше, чтобы Майкрофт боялся и ждал его возвращения, или чтобы вконец измучился догадками. Стоило отдать Джиму должное: салют он продумал тоже — Парламент чудом не взлетел на воздух. Магнуссен, А.Г.Р.А., Калвертон Смит — везде ощущался след Мориарти. 

А потом был финал с Эвр. Она чуть не убила их всех — это и был гениальный план Джима Мориарти?.. Что бы он там ни планировал, одного он добился точно — Майкрофт был зол. Нет, он был в ярости. Сидя в камере Эвр, за непробиваемым стеклом, он думал, что убьёт Джима (если тот, конечно же, жив), как только выберется на свободу. Точно убьёт. И не дай бог пострадает Шерлок.

После того, как Эвр снова (и уже точно навсегда) закрыли в камере, Майкрофт стал искать. Это было не в первый раз. Когда-то, много лет назад, он уже искал загадочного подрывника из Дрездена. И нашёл ведь, нашёл! Никто не смог, а он смог. Ничего не изменилось. Майкрофт был готов найти снова, и что-то подсказывало ему: Мориарти жив. Помог же кто-то сбежать лорду Морану.

За столько лет Майкрофт вроде бы отвык от Джима Мориарти. А вроде бы и нет. Было сложно, было тяжело, иногда Майкрофт скучал так, что нельзя было объяснить это словами. А иногда думал, что всё правильно, пусть будет так. Он уцепил кусочек молодости, побыл почти что счастлив, теперь ему точно не до этого. Можно было думать только о карьере и стране. И всё же, не было и дня, чтобы Майкрофт не думал: « _А если бы?.._ ». Однажды он даже получил небольшую анонимную помощь на дальнем востоке. Джим?.. Но почему? А как же лютые обиды?..

И, спустя полгода, он нашёл. Джим Мориарти был жив. После истории с Эвр он немного потерял бдительность: возможно, решил, что после тех видео с отчётом секунд, все окончательно поверят в его смерть. Так и случилось, сомневался только Майкрофт. Он прекрасно знал, что такой эгоист, как Джим, захочет увидеть гранд-финал своего шоу. А для этого, как минимум, надо быть живым. Майкрофт после этого следил за Джимом несколько недель. Его перемещения были интересными: Европа, Америка, снова Англия, Европа. Майкрофт дождался, пока он осядет в пригороде Дублина (на родину потянуло?..) и только тогда решил действовать. Он уже порядком устал от недоговорённости и затянувшегося молчания. К тому же, Джим ничего особенного не делал, и наблюдение стало скучным, пресным. 

Пригород Дублина встретил Майкрофта прохладными ветрами и влажной погодой. Асфальты и стены домов были влажными от неприятной мороси, люди спешили, перемещались от зданий к остановкам быстрым шагом, кутались в плащи и прикрывались зонтами. И только Майкрофт шёл неспешно и без зонта. Он курил и смотрел на тяжёлое низкое небо. Будет гроза. В одной из европейских стран сменится премьер-министр. Другой стране, через континент, выставят санкции за ещё не состоявшиеся пробы ракет. Майкрофт всё всегда знал заранее. Ему хватало карты и небольшой толики информации, чтобы сделать прогноз, потому что он помнил всех и вся. От его пристального внимания ничего не ускользало, кроме... кроме Джима Мориарти. Вот уж кто не подходил ни под один прогноз. 

Сильнее закутавшись в пальто и докурив сигарету, Майкрофт наморщил нос и снова поднял глаза к серому небу. Вдалеке раздался раскат грома и сверкнула молния. Ничего хорошего это, конечно же, не предвещало. Майкрофт понимал, что нет смысла ждать. Надо действовать: переступить порог, сделать шаг, сжать перила и подняться, но... но он не торопился. Пахло озоном и глинтвейном — дивное сочетание. Хотелось отвлечься даже на такую мелочь, лишь бы не идти в неизвестность. И всё же надо, надо, надо...

Немного выждав, Майкрофт подошёл к невзрачному серому домишке, толкнул скрипучую подъездную дверь, поднялся по обшарпанным ступеням и достал из кармана ключ. Ключ, который у него, конечно же, уже был. Он тщательно подготовился к встрече. 

Майкрофт открыл дверь, перешагнул порог и погрузился в тяжёлую тягучую темноту. За окнами почернели тучи, из-за чего в квартире не было видно ничего на метр вокруг. Стояла тишина. Майкрофт закрыл дверь и, не разуваясь, прошёл внутрь. Миновал коридор, замер напротив небольшой кухоньки и пошёл к гостиной. По стёклам стучал дождь. Почему-то Майкрофт снова вспомнил, как шёл по разбитым стёклам к юному шестнадцатилетнему Джиму. Сейчас, если подумать, он делал то же самое. Спустя столько лет ничего не изменилось.

Майкрофт остановился у стены и всмотрелся в кромешную тьму. Раздался характерный щелчок. Пистолет?.. Майкрофт скользнул пальцами по стене, нащупал выключатель, но не успел нажать. 

Раздался оглушающий выстрел. 

Джим направил на него пистолет.


	16. Эпилог

**_Р_** аздался оглушающий выстрел. За ним последовала тяжёлая гнетущая тишина, окутанная лёгким противным гулом. Майкрофт не сразу понял, что гудит у него в ушах. Возможно от громкого хлопка, возможно от волнения. Темнота не рассеивалась; напротив она становилась более густой и тягучей, словно Джим Мориарти был её началом и продолжением, словно он повелевал ей и приказывал окутать Майкрофта с головы до ног. Гудение становилось тише — теперь Майкрофт слышал только своё дыхание. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Он боялся разрушить шаткую иллюзию забытья. Боялся разбередить эту стихию и навлечь на себя её гнев, но и тянуть больше было нельзя.

— Блестяще, — сказал Майкрофт. — А мог бы и попасть.

Он щёлкнул выключателем, и старенькую комнату с уродливыми розовыми цветочными обоями залил поток тусклого желтоватого света. Живой и здоровый Джим Мориарти щурился и прикрывался ладонью. Одет он был просто: в растянутый свитер и джинсы; волосы взъерошены, на носу очки — явно не планировал выделяться из толпы. Судя по нездоровому цвету лица и синяки под глазами, Джим снова подсел. На кровати лежал наполовину собранный чемодан, и вещи, лежащие в нём, выглядели намного презентабельнее, чем то, что надел на себя Джим. В его левой руке был пистолет, а в стене — дыра от пули. Грязные обои это, конечно, не испортило, но всё же. 

— Это всё? — спросил Майкрофт, подталкивая его к разговору. — Или ещё будешь стрелять?

— Ты один? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джим. — Или сейчас снайпер снимет меня одним метким выстрелом?

— Не снимет. — Майкрофт весело улыбнулся. — Кстати, с днём воскрешения!

— Ты никогда не верил, что я мёртв, — ответил тот и наморщил нос. — Да брось, Майкрофт, ну чего ты начинаешь? Было же весело!

Весело. Майкрофт промолчал, потому что ему уж точно не было весело. С того самого дня, как Джим озлобился на него, все эти долгие тягучие пять лет, ему ни разу не было весело! Более того, его нервы в какой-то момент едва не сдали. Он едва не потерял всё! Несколько раз за этот относительно короткий период. Джим Мориарти играючи превратил его жизнь в ад.

— Весело?.. — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Что же ты называешь весёлым, Джим? Сорванный антитеррористический план, вмешательства в дела секретной военной базы, поднятое из архивов дело А неоднократные попытки убийства моего брата или то, что Эйр убила половину сотрудников Шерринфорда?

— То, как умер Чарльз, например, — невозмутимо ответил Джим и пожал плечами.- Я не ожидал, что он так облажается и подставится под пулю. Это талант. Но я даже рад, что так вышло, а то убил бы его сам. Впрочем, Эвр тоже облажалась. И каждый из них спотыкался об одно и то же.

Майкрофт не понимал, как Джим может оставаться таким спокойным. В памяти всплыли слова Себастьяна Морана. _Он всего лишь ребёнок в песочнице_. Да, именно таким Джим был и оставался. Он играл, но порой его игры были слишком уж жестокими. Только вот сам Джим этого не замечал, словно жизнь — это симулятор на компьютере и всё вокруг ненастоящее.

Внезапно Джим сделал несколько шагов навстречу Майкрофту. Пистолет он оставил на кровати, видимо, чтобы не было соблазна выстрелить, и улыбнулся. Он приблизился к Майкрофту, заглянул ему в глаза и привычно по-змеиному качнул головой. Он улыбался одними уголками губ — в его глазах не было весёлости. Тишина начинала напрягать, но никто из них не собирался сдаваться первым. Майкрофт выжидал, и тогда Джим, видимо устав, тяжко вздохнул и раздражённо пояснил:

— Шерлок Холмс!

Майкрофт с трудом сдержал дрожь. Он понимал, что это только его вина. Только он привлёк внимание Джима Мориарти к Шерлоку. Он доверился, открылся и подставил брата. Позволил себе чувства и наслаждение с тем единственным, кто мог стать (и стал) самым опасным врагом. Это его вина и только ему с этим разбираться.

— Ну, конечно... — медленно кивает Джим и опускает взгляд на губы Майкрофта. — Ты тоже споткнулся об него. Все решения ты принимаешь только с оглядкой на Шерлока Холмса.

— А ты с оглядкой на меня, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Разве не так, Джим? Ты делал всё, чтобы я тебя заметил. Всегда. Даже после своей преждевременной «кончины». 

— С того самого дня в чёртовой школе... — тихо ответил Джим. — Хотя и ты жил только моим образом после взрыва. Как ты сказал? Шёл по разбитым стёклам? Ты идёшь по ним всю свою жизнь.

— И кто в этом виноват? — Майкрофт вскинул брови. — Ты разрушаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься. Убиваешь, уничтожаешь. Чем сильнее ты любишь, тем больнее делаешь.

— Думаешь, я любил тебя?

Джим засмеялся. В его глазах вспыхнули недобрые тёмные огоньки, которые Майкрофт неоднократно наблюдал когда-то давно. Словно в прошлой жизни. После того, как они с Джимом сблизились, Майкрофт расслабился, и забыл, с кем имеет дело. Поверил, что сможет его изменить, исправить, сделать лучше. Наивный глупец. 

— Любил, — всё же уверенно ответил Майкрофт. — Иначе давно бы убил Шерлока.

— Я подвёл его к краю крыши, забыл?

— Для тебя есть разница между «убить» и «подвести к краю». Ты оставил ему возможность выжить и считаешь, что оказал мне этим великую услугу.

— Ты так не считаешь?

— Так считаешь _ты_. А для меня попытка убийства от этого не становится чем-то иным.

Джим поджимает губы и строит гримасу. Кривляется, как в старые добрые. Только сейчас это всего лишь защитная реакция. Ему нечего сказать, он запутался и, кажется, впервые осознал, _что_ натворил. 

— Тогда зачем же ты пришёл? — всё же спросил он. 

Майкрофт промолчал и опустил взгляд. Джим протянул долгое: «А-а-а» и медленно кивнул. Он всё понял. Он всегда был достаточно умён и при этом хорошо знал Майкрофта. Его мысли не оставались для Джима секретом. Он увидел и услышал больше, чем мог бы любой другой человек, но понять и принять — разные вещи. Джим отступил на шаг и недовольно, капризно поджал губы.

— Вот оно что, — сказал он и опустил глаза. — И за окном нет спецслужб, у двери нет охраны?

— Нет.

— Ты хочешь убить меня тихо и своей рукой?

— Это достаточно интимно.

— И ты думаешь, я не буду сопротивляться?

— Не будешь, потому что потерял смысл. Потерял меня. Окончательно и бесповоротно. 

Джим едва заметно вздрогнул — игры закончились. Майкрофт завёл руку в перчатке под полу плаща и достал небольшой глок. Он не хотел доводить до этого, но и другого выхода уже не видел. Оставить Джима в живых сейчас — то же самое, что снова подвести Шерлока к краю крыши. Ведь он не остановится. Напротив, решит вернуться в красе и блеске.

Джим внимательно наблюдал за его движениями и молчал. Неужели так всё и закончится?.. Джим нервно облизнул губы, усмехнулся — кажется, он не верил, что Майкрофт на такое способен. Он не боялся смерти и вообще своеобразно смотрел на жизнь, но это было другое. Это был Майкрофт. 

— Лучше бы ты застрелился тогда на крыше, — прошептал Майкрофт. — Лучше бы прекратил всё именно тогда!

— Сам-то веришь в свои слова? — болезненно усмехнулся Джим.

— Верю, — тихо ответил Майкрофт. — Ты... столько натворил! Ты разрушал Шерлока, жизнь Джона Уотсона, мою жизнь тоже! Когда-то я верил, что справлюсь с твоим безумием, что обуздаю его... но те времена давно прошли. Я, наверное, повзрослел. Надо было понять всё о тебе ещё тогда, когда ты не помешал самому первому взрыву в нашей жизни.

— Я не жалею.

— Я знаю. 

Джим медленно кивнул. Он устало выдохнул, растёр виски и спросил:

— Жалеешь, что не смог заполучить моё тело?

— Да. Я бы его сжёг.

— Я и из огня восстану.

— Давай смотреть на жизнь реально. Нет.

Джим замер. Он выжидающе посмотрел на Майкрофта, даже не моргая, и словно что-то понял. Его губы тронула мрачная недобрая улыбка, и что-то в нём погасло. Глаза стали пустыми, безжизненными, и Джим отвернулся. Он вернулся к чемодану, продолжил собирать вещи — медленно, неспешно, словно он робот, а не человек. Ему уже было всё равно, что сделает Майкрофт — пристрелит его или нет. Одно его намерение сломало Джима.

Майкрофт поднял пистолет, уверенно направил его. Прицелился, вдохнул. Он знал, что должен это сделать, понимал, что должен спустить курок. Он должен ради Шерлока и его будущего, ради искупления своих грехов и ошибок. Его юность, его молодость того не стоила. Майкрофт вспомнил, летящий по школьному двору тетрадный лист, взгляд пугающе-чёрных глаз тогда ещё подростка Джима Мориарти, вспомнил, как они смеялись, лёжа на кровати, вспомнил взрыв, вспомнил события в Дрездене годами позже, вспомнил Ричарда Брука, вспомнил своё второе знакомство с Джимом Мориарти, вспомнил, как тот держал над ним зонт, вспомнил поездку в клуб, танцы и первый поцелуй, вспомнил секс в ванной и его кровати, вспомнил утро и неожиданный визит родителей, вспомнил их игры и долгие ночи, вспомнил... Он смотрел на Джима и понимал, что тот теперь другой. Он пустой. В нём не осталось ни огня, ни жизни, его Джим Мориарти, тот, кого любил Майкрофт, давно был мёртв. Майкрофт не справился, он его не спас.

Майкрофт опустил пистолет и прикрыл глаза. Запахнул пальто и вышел из комнаты, ничего не говоря. Он спустился вниз, вышел на улицу под очищающий дождь и подставил под него лицо. Он не думал, что это смоет его грехи, но впервые в жизни он ощущал себя таким свободным. 

Всё было кончено.

***

_**С** пустя три года. Австрия, Вена._

 ** _Ж_** аркая погода Вены не нравилась Майкрофту. 

В душном тяжёлом пиджаке было жарко, но Майкрофт не позволил себе выйти на улицу в футболке или одной рубашке. Лучше пусть будет жарко — подумал он. Теперь жалел. И только горная альпийская вода и свежевыжатый сок в уютном летнем кафе на веранде немного помогали охладиться. Через полчаса Майкрофт всё же не выдержал и снял пиджак, бережно повесил его на стул и остался в тёмной рубашке, на которой не было видно пятен пота. Он улыбнулся вежливой официантке, заказал пирожное (да-да, диета, но он не удержался) и раскрыл газету. Несмотря на современные технологии, наличие телефона и планшета, Майкрофт любит читать по утрам именно бумажные газеты.

Впервые за много лет он позволил себе отпуск. Выбрался в Вену, подальше от Англии и работы. С момента исчезновения Джима Мориарти жизнь стала спокойнее. Шерлок больше не употреблял и помогал Джону растить Рози. В перерывах между расследованиями, конечно же. Казалось, они счастливы. Майкрофт был счастлив просто наблюдать за ними. Родители часто навещали Эвр, чьё сознание, благо, было далеко отсюда. Изредка мама говорила: «Эх, Майкрофт, что же произошло между тобой и тем мальчиком Джимом?..» Ничего, хотелось ответить ему. Ничего, если не считать того, что его лицо мелькало на всех экранах страны.

Впрочем, Майкрофт уже не вздрагивал при его имени. Он давно успокоился, забыл и отпустил. Занимался работой, трудился во благо страны. И только сейчас позволил себе отдых, чтобы подумать обо всём, что было в его жизни.

В сорок с небольшим Майкрофт ощущал себя уставшим стариком, который, как сторожевой пёс, следил за порядком и покоем в неспокойном королевстве. После его смерти будут долго шептаться — осуждать и говорить, как мало он сделал для страны. А ведь он просто не требовал признаний и наград — он трудился, не покладая рук, и верил в своё дело до конца. В конце жизни не будет пышных похорон — только ветер развеет над волнами его прах, а младший брат прошепчет его имя. Но Майкрофт ни о чём не пожалеет, потому что прожил свою жизнь так, как хотел. Пускай даже он не войдёт в историю и о нём не напишут книг. 

Ведь он остался самым независимым человеком во всей Англии.

И всё же, жизнь казалась ему скучной. Майкрофт Холмс предвидел каждую войну, знал, что будет на политической арене завтра, но многое не предотвращал. Иногда война была лучше бездействия. Иногда так надо было Королеве.

Всё чаще Майкрофт вспоминал о доме, где они когда-то выросли с Шерлоком и Эвр. Они жили там, где родители держали пчёл, а шелест зеленой листвы убаюкивал летними вечерами. Майкрофт рос там, где царили уют и тепло, но он всегда был чуть отстранён от семьи. Ему всегда было скучно и немного одиноко, но даже горячо любимый брат не мог скрасить его будни. 

Многим позже у него появился свой дом со светлыми комнатами и стенами, украшенными яркими картинами и стеллажами с множеством книг. Там всё было ровно, параллельно друг другу, чисто и аккуратно, совсем не так, как в квартире на Бейкер-стрит. Хотя, и это было прикрытием. Майкрофту не нужно заглядывать в книги, не нужно что-то спрашивать или выискивать на полотне — всё, что он когда-либо видел или слышал, навсегда осталось в его Дворце памяти. Достаточно было закрыть глаза и вот — он идёт по коридорам Уффици, пьёт чай в уютном кафе Праги или стоит босыми ногами на берегу океана и слушает крики чаек. Весь мир всегда был в его надёжных и сильных руках. Он, как и Эвр, давно был далеко отсюда.

Забавно то, что Шерлок всегда знал: Майкрофт в куда большей степени владеет дедуктивным методом, но не верил, что тот способен работать детективом. Потому что в нём, как говорил любимый брат, не достаёт энергии, и он не любит двигаться — искать подтверждение своих теорий. На такие заявления Майкрофт только улыбался, иногда отвечал — немного колко, но вежливо — и никогда не спорил. Какой смысл спорить, пусть даже Шерлок ошибался. Как бы он удивился, если бы узнал, что Майкрофт возглавляет отдел британской разведки, прикрываясь членством в клубе «Диоген».

Майкрофт никогда не нуждался в признании. Ему не были нужны ни титулы, ни звания, он создал себя сам, и у его должности не было названия (кажется, Шерлок говорил, что его специальность — «знать всё») и конкретных обязанностей. Ему вручали заключения департаментов, а он был центром, где подводился общий баланс. В его мощном мозгу всё всегда было разложено по полочкам, и не раз одно его слово решало вопросы государственной важности. А иногда он помогал и Шерлоку. Впрочем, даже он иногда ошибался.

Джим Мориарти стал его самой большой ошибкой. Он притянул его обратно, наполнил его жизнь приземлёнными вещами, хотя игры с ним порой приносили удовольствие. Джим был умён, но... не настолько. Его интеллекта хватало, чтобы Майкрофту не стало скучно, но всё же ценность тех отношений была в уязвимости и приземлённости. Майкрофт хотя бы ненадолго ощущал себя человеком.

И всё же, несмотря на плоды тех ошибок, на болезненное расставание и ноющее ночами сердце, Майкрофт ни о чём не жалел. Сидя тут, в тихом уютном кафе Вены на открытой веранде, он думал, что это ничем не отличается от его чертогов. Цвета, ощущения и запахи такие же. Мог бы не лететь сюда, а остаться работать, но... Майкрофт и сам не знал, зачем приехал в Вену.

Ему было уютно в своём тихом кабинете. Только после смерти он и правда хотел бы, чтобы его прах развеяли над морем. Потому что он ни о чём не жалел и прожил жизнь так, как хотел.

И остался самым независимым человеком во всей Англии.

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и принял это. Тихий отсчёт до конца своей предсказуемой и скучной жизни.

***

**

*

— **_О_ **чень не хотел тревожить тебя, но это срочно.

Майкрофт вздрогнул. Умиротворение тут же сползло с его лица, уступая место раздражению и негодованию. Майкрофт распахнул глаза, наморщил нос и с презрением глянул на усевшегося напротив Джима Мориарти.

— Ты?! — возмущённо спросил он. — Я думал, ты давно мёртв!

— Ну да, конечно, — усмехнулся Джим. — Размечтался.

Выглядел он намного лучше, чем при их последней встрече. Он посвежел (возможно, завязал с наркотиками), его кожа снова была чистой и светлой. Одет он был в дорогой итальянский костюм, а волосы уложены волосок к волоску. Джим снял дорогие солнечные очки, посмотрел на Майкрофта своими невозможными чёрными глазами и улыбнулся.

— Привет, Майкрофт.

Майкрофт едва не задохнулся от возмущения. Он вспыхнул, раздражённо поджал губы и сжал газету, едва не порвав её посередине.

— Ого, какие эмоции, — усмехнулся Джим.

— Ты зачем явился?! И откуда?!

— А какой вопрос важнее?

Майкрофт раздражённо выдохнул, сложил газету и встал, собираясь уйти. Он только окончательно отошёл от этого безумия, только излечился и смирился с одинокой жизнью вне общества, а тут явился он! Джим Мориарти, тот единственный, кто тянул его вниз, к низменным потребностям и желаниям! 

Ещё от австрийской духоты кружилась голова, раздражал назойливый запах цветов и постоянный гул туристов. Сок был каким-то пресным, официантка разговаривала с акцентом, царящая вокруг суета раздражала, и... Майкрофт внезапно замер. Он ошарашенно осмотрелся, глянул на толпы туристов, на официантку, бегающую от стола к столику, и осознал, что мир обрёл форму и краски. Тут всё было вовсе не так, как во Дворце Памяти.

— Ты чего? — спросил Джим. — Впрочем, не важно. Твой Шерлок разворошил огромное осиное гнездо.

— Что? — спросил Майкрофт и глянул на него. — Кого?

— Не сейчас! — теперь раздражался Джим. — Куда важнее, что хотят подорвать дом на Бейкер-Стрит. Но для начала решили ударить по тебе. Это чудесное кафе взлетит на воздух через... — он глянул на часы, — тринадцать минут. 

— Надо эвакуировать персонал и гостей...

— Надо, успеем. Моран возьмёт это на себя. Чтобы дать ребяткам ответ, примешь мою помощь, как в старые добрые?

Джим тоже встал и протянул Майкрофту руку.

— Если да, — продолжил он, — бери меня за руку и бежим. Я уведу тебя, спрячу в надёжном месте, а после мы вернёмся в Лондон.

— Ты следил за мной всё это время?! — догадался Майкрофт.

— Присматривал. Слушай, это подробности! Ты идёшь со мной или нет?

Майкрофт недоверчиво глянул на его руку. Вот он — Джим Мориарти! Ни слов раскаяния, ни извинений. Явился спустя годы, сказал, что благородно спас его, и хочет попробовать сначала. То, что это очередное «сначала», Майкрофт не сомневался, а общее сопротивление врагу — лишь повод. Он смотрел на Джима и понимал, что не хочет наступать на те же грабли. Точнее, он должен не хотеть. Он же самый независимый человек во всей Англии!..

Но мир так старательно обретал цвета и звуки, что человек внутри Майкрофта сдавался без боя. То, что сам Майкрофт давно глушил, подняло бунт в его душе. Он смотрел в хитрые и безумно соблазнительные глаза Джима Мориарти, человека, который вызывал в нём хоть какие-то эмоции после Шерлока, и не видел причин отказываться. Да, опасно, да, глупо, да рискованно. Но разве не в этом смысл жизни?

— Майкрофт?.. — позвал Джим. — Время идёт. 

Майкрофт отступил на шаг. Отступил, а затем подошёл, протянул ладонь и пожал прохладную руку Джима Мориарти. Тот улыбнулся, не скрывая торжества во взгляде.

Они ушли, оставляя на стуле белоснежный пиджак Майкрофта. Впрочем, через девять минут его, как и опустевшее кафе, охватил огненный оглушительный взрыв.


End file.
